Phantom of the Glen: Family Ties
by TheTamster
Summary: Erik and S'ray have survived their first adventure together. However, there is a more harrowing ordeal to come for Erik - meeting S'ray's family. Reviews are always welcome. Rated M for adult situations.
1. At the Opera

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

Glad you decided to stick around for the sequel or the next installment of the Phantom of the Opera's continuing adventures. As you can see from the title, this will revolve around families. Whose families? Read and find out.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>PotG: Family Ties<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**At the Opera**

"Who wants to do the honors?"

"Not me, the place flooded when I did it."

"Cyd?"

"Pass."

"Fine, I will," Erik frowned and turned the knob.

"Hey, we have cold water," Tavlyn grinned.

"Of course we do laddie, that's from the lake," the dwarf frowned. "Try the hot."

Tavlyn made ready to run as Erik reached for the other knob. The knob turned and the water coming from the faucet began to give off a bit of steam. "I think we have success," Erik smirked.

"I'm not calling this a success till we know it can be shut off," Cyd rumbled.

"Here goes," Erik sighed and turned the knobs back to the off position.

"Hey, not even a drip," Tavlyn said still watching from safe distance. "So does the drain work?"

"Drain?" the other three said simultaneously and looked at each other.

"Don't tell me that the three of you forgot to put in a drain," he groaned.

Erik dropped his head and covered his eyes in embarrassment. The dwarf looked away and tried to appear innocent of any wrong doing. Cyd turned to the wall and hit his head against it, hard.

* * *

><p>"Lunch time," Meg said brightly as she entered the Lair by her mother's passage.<p>

"Hey, food's here," Tavlyn said coming out of Erik's bedroom.

"Hi Tavlyn," Meg smiled, blushing slightly at seeing the Alve with his shirt open.

"Ah good, I'm famished," the dwarf said as he emerged with the others. "Did you happen to bring any ale Lassie?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Meg laughed setting the basket and a bucket of ale down on the table.

"If I wasn't married and you were a dwarf, I'd take you home with me lassie," the dwarf chuckled.

"Hey, I thought I was the one who's supposed to be flirting with the young lady," Tavlyn grinned at the dwarf.

"Then what are ye doing just standing there laddie?" the dwarf chuckled. "Start on with the compliments."

"Hello Erik," Meg smiled as Erik and Cyd emerged. "And hello to you too Monsieur Cyd."

"Mademoiselle," Cyd replied with a nod of his head.

"Good afternoon Meg," Erik said as he dusted off his trousers.

"I brought lunch," she said brightly, indicating the food she'd set out on the table.

"And far prettier company as well," Tavlyn grinned. "I was getting right sick of looking at those three."

"You can leave any time you wish Tavlyn," Erik replied. "Granted that won't get you into my private box."

"Meg," Tavlyn smiled. "Never, ever make a deal with anyone who's part goblin."

The dwarf laughed heartily at the Elf. "You just don't know how to bargain laddie," he chuckled.

"He's right Tavlyn," Cyd smiled.

"See how they gang up on me Meg," he said and went down on one knee. "Would a pretty lass such as yourself take pity and rescue this poor one-eyed soldier?"

Erik covered his eyes, now embarrassed to call Tavlyn a friend and also to keep himself from laughing out loud at the Elf's behavior. The dwarf just shook his head and chuckled to himself. Cyd on the other hand, was doing an excellent job of completely ignoring Tavlyn, something that came with knowing the man for so long.

"I would, but I don't think my mother would permit it," Meg giggled.

"Yes," Erik chuckled, "the Opera doesn't allow performers who live on premise to keep pets."

The dwarf and Cyd both started laughing and Tavlyn blushed.

"Don't take it so hard," Meg smiled and kissed his cheek. "Would you like to have dinner with just me later?"

"It would be an honor," he smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Erik, it amazes me that someone as brilliant as you can be so messy," Meg stated putting her hands on her hips. "Do you ever pick up around here?"

"What mess? I know exactly where everything is down here," he replied.

"Well do you really want to bring S'ray down here? I remember how neat her house was," Meg frowned.

The group was silent for several moments, each of them looking about the lair and trying not to make any judgments. "Well, laddie, the place could do with a bit of tidying up and a good sweep as we've managed to get stone dust over a good portion of it," the dwarf finally said.

"Not to mention the water issue," Tavlyn added.

"Really Tavlyn?" Erik asked, defensively crossing his arms over his chest. "How am I supposed to get rid of a natural lake? There are 5 springs that feed it and that's what I've been able to find."

"I meant the flood from the tub, you know the one you geniuses forgot to put the drain in," the Alve smirked.

"Well, maybe it could use a good dusting," Erik sighed.

"Then it's settled," Meg beamed, "I'll start after supper tonight."

"But I thought we were having supper together," Tavlyn objected.

"Well, after we have supper you can bring me back down here and help as well," she smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. "Please Tavlyn, it would mean so much to me."

"All right, I'll help," he sighed.

"I'll see you later," she smiled and left the way she came.

"You must really like her Tavlyn," Cyd said after the young woman had left.

"Why do you say that?" the Alve asked.

"Because she didn't have to cry to get her way with you," the dragon smirked.

* * *

><p>Erik smirked as he hid in the shadows of the flies. He was back in his domain again. Repairs had been done quiet well; the vampire had spared no expense in restoring the opera. The only place you could tell had been repaired had been the stage where the wood at the front was quit a bit lighter than that farther back.<p>

He looked over at the chandelier; it looked as it had for years. Only now he could see a few places where it had been fixed after its plunge to the stage several months ago. Looking down at the stage he frowned, he'd recognize that voice anywhere – Carlotta. He slipped into one of his hidden passages and moved closer to hear what was going on.

"My-a return to the-a Opera will be glorious," Carlotta arrogantly proclaimed to Andre and Firmin. "Now-a that the-a no-talent rat and ghost are-a gone."

The managers looked at each other and shrugged, neither wanted to tell the hot tempered Italian that the Opera Ghost was indeed back.

Erik's frown quickly turned into a smirk, he'd soon show the former diva just how "gone" he was. He swiftly turned into another passage that was a short-cut to the flies and watched Carlotta walk out onto his stage.

A rope was quickly loosened as he watched her warm up. The first few shrill notes were barely out of her mouth before a backdrop came crashing down almost on top of her. Andre and Firmin rushed to assist the Italian to her feet.

"You idiots!" she shrieked. "That wasn't funny! Who did that?"

"Oh, we're so sorry," Andre stammered.

"The rope must have been loose," Firmin added.

Suddenly the auditorium was filled with laughter.

The trio on stage quieted. The managers looked around for the source of the voice, fearing it was indeed the opera ghost back to wreck his vengeance upon them.

"Who's there?" Carlotta demanded.

"Come now," the voice boomed. "Don't you remember me?"

"It's-a him, the Opera Ghost!" the former diva snarled. "You fools, you said he was-a gone!"

"Not true," Firmin replied defensively.

"Exactly," Andre nodded. "We only said that we hadn't personally heard from him ourselves."

"If you're planning a return, it should be for home Madame. You will never perform on my stage again," the Phantom's voice boomed above them.

"How dare you," Carlotta hissed.

"Your voice was barely passable six years ago when you started here and time has not sweetened it," he replied.

"Senora please," Andre cautioned.

"Yes, please leave," Erik boomed from his hiding place in the flies.

"Never have I been so insulted before," she snarled, righting her hat.

"Is that so?" Erik chuckled. "I wasn't even trying to insult you. Shall I try harder Madame?"

"Oh go to hell you damned ghost," Carlotta spat.

"Already been there, didn't care much for it before the devil himself threw me out," Erik replied. "But now that I'm back, I thought I'd give you a taste of it should you be foolish enough to set foot upon my stage again."

"That's it, I'm leaving. Bye-bye," Carlotta snarled as she stormed off the stage.

"Leaving so soon?" Erik chuckled. "We were just becoming re-acquainted."

Andre and Firmin looked at each other, both unsure if they should follow the former diva or not. They heard the Italian call to her entourage and then tromp to the front lobby. The managers sighed and turned to go after her.

"And what do you think you two are doing?" the Phantom asked in the suddenly quite auditorium.

"La Carlotta, she seems to be upset," Andre stuttered.

"Yes, we were going to try and calm her," Firmin finished.

"Leave her be, you'll only be feeding her over-blown ego anyway," the Phantom said.

"But," Andre interjected.

"I said let her go before you're let go," Erik said with a frown.

"Yes, yes sir," Firmin stammered.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Andre asked.

"Yes, any messages about this morning's rehearsal?" Firmin asked.

"No, I've already sent my recommendations to Madame Giry and Monsieur Reyer," the Phantom replied. "You may go gentlemen, I will let you know if there is anything required of you."

Erik grinned as he watched Andre and Firmin scurry off the stage like two mice that had just spotted the cat stalking them. He moved back into the passage and began making his way back down to the lair. It was getting close to dinner time and the Giry's would be joining them for dinner. After that Meg was going to test out the new conveniences of the bathroom to make sure everything was functioning as it should.

* * *

><p>"Now," Cyd said as he sat in the chair across from Erik. "A glamour is the simplest magic you can learn."<p>

Erik nodded.

"Remove your mask Erik," the dragon said.

"But. . ."

"It's only you and I and I want you to learn without the safety net of the mask," he replied. "Now close your eyes and feel the magic in the water and rocks around us, the magic in the moss and slime growing on those same rocks."

"I can feel it Cyd," Erik replied.

"Good, now remove the mask," Cyd instructed.

Erik did as he was asked and laid the mask on the table.

"Picture yourself as you want mortals to see you," the dragon continued. "Hold that image and put it on as you would a mask."

The man nodded and did as he told. "I've done that, now what?" he asked.

"Why don't you look in a mirror and tell me," Cyd replied.

Erik opened his eyes and quirked an eyebrow at Cyd before he rose and went to a mirror. Pulling aside the curtain, he studied his reflection closely. "Passable, but not perfect," he finally declared still looking at his reflection. "S'ray did much better."

"It is much better than last time," the dragon said approaching him from behind. "And you must remember, S'ray was raised with magic and has used it on a daily basis since she was a child. You're an adult and are just starting to learn."

"That's true, but I'm still not going to be happy with anything less than perfection," Erik replied.

"Now," Cyd said clapping him on the shoulder. "Let's see how long you can hold this while doing something else. Play some music Erik; I understand you can become quite lost in it at times."

"Very well," he nodded and went over to the organ.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mother and Father,<em>

_You won't believe what happened. I met a man I really love. His name is Erik and he's . . . he's . . ._

S'ray growled in frustration and crumpled the paper up and it joined it's fellows in a growing pile on the floor. "I'm in love with the Phantom of the Opera, how do I tell my parents that?" she groaned leaning back in the chair.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_You won't believe what happened. I'm in love with a man. He's part Alve, part human and part goblin._

She sat up and looked over what she'd written. "Oh yeah, that will have them charging over here when they see goblin," she sighed crumpling up the paper and tossing it.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_You won't believe what happened. I'm in love with a man. His name is Erik and he's a brilliant musician, a master magician (the mortal kind) and an architect._

"Well, that is true," she smiled.

_He's very kind and gentle and loves me very much._

"Also true," she grinned.

_I met him in the forest; he was lost in a February storm. We became good friends and on Beltane we realized we had fallen in love._

"So far so good," S'ray said taking a deep breath before continuing.

_I should tell you that Erik is not perfect. He has his physical flaws just like Tereste did. The difference with Erik is that he was raised with humans and displayed in a Gypsy Carnival because of those flaws. His imperfections are not as bad as he makes them out to be, but he is very sensitive about them and wears a mask on his face to cover them most of the time._

_Erik has led a hard life from the moment he was born. His mother took one look at him and did not want him, but a priest told her it would be a mortal sin to let her child die. She took care of his physical needs, but never loved him. It was also his mother that forced him to wear his first mask; she claimed she couldn't stand to look at him otherwise. He ran away from home at a young age and was taken by Gypsies who put him on display as I mentioned earlier. Erik killed his keeper for reasons he hasn't revealed yet and was befriended by a young girl who helped hide him for several years._

_This wonderful man has wandered through much of Europe, Asia, and Arabia; at every turn men have tried to take advantage of him and mold him to what they thought he should be because of his imperfections. I won't lie to you; Erik has done some terrible things in his life just to survive this world. But all the things in his past don't matter to me. I love the man he is now, even though at times he tells me that he doesn't deserve that love._

_I'm not writing you to ask permission to be with this man. I'm writing you to tell you that I am with this man. I've been wed and widowed already and do not need your permission according to our laws. I want you to know how happy I am with Erik. He makes me feel things I haven't felt since Tereste was alive. Erik has given me the most precious thing he has to give, his heart and I have given him mine. Please be happy for us._

_Kiss my younger sisters for me and hug all my brothers. I miss you all and look forward to seeing you again one day._

_Love,_

_S'ray Nightstar Dragon-Friend_

"There, that looks good," she smiled. "I'll have Erik look it over and see if I should change it at all."

S'ray wrapped her arms around herself and pulled the shirt close as well. "I miss you lover," she sighed into the fabric that still held his scent. "Come home soon."

* * *

><p>Erik lay in his velvet covered bed staring up at the ceiling. Even though his body felt dead tired, he just couldn't get to sleep. He missed S'ray and the feeling of her body pressed against his. Tonight was the same as the last 4 nights, he'd toss and turn and missing S'ray before finally falling asleep utterly exhausted. To be quite truthful, Erik was surprised that he was able to get anything accomplished during the day and still be civil toward everyone that was helping him.<p>

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he released it slowly and pictured S'ray in bed next to him. He remembered the feel of her against his side; her arm and leg wrapped possessively around him while her head rested on his shoulder. The Phantom smiled and relaxed further into the bed, he could almost smell her honeysuckle perfume now.

He grabbed one of the many pillows in bed and put it against his side. That felt better, he turned to his side and put his arm around the pillow. It still wasn't S'ray, but it was easier to imagine her lying against his body now. Erik pulled the blanket further up and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>S'ray sighed as she set down the dish towel. The house was too quiet and too empty. She hadn't realized it, but she'd become accustomed to Erik's presence there and hearing him play either the piano or violin in the evening. Even the repeated measures and verses of composing were a welcome sound in the house.<p>

She went into the study at sat down at the piano. The Elf placed her hands on the keys and pressed several of them. No, it wasn't the same as when Erik played, he just put so much life and passion into music. She smiled, music was his own kind of magic and he didn't even know it. Using music he had to power to enthrall mortals and immortals alike. She knew first hand how his voice could seduce and capture her senses; he put it to good use several times when they made love.

"Is he back?" Luniana suddenly squeaked as she flew into the room.

"No Luniana, it's just me," S'ray replied as the Pixie landed before her.

"Do you miss him too?" she squeaked.

"Very much," S'ray sighed pressing a few more keys.

"Well, that was a short week," Brandji said as he climbed onto the desk. "Hey, he's not here."

"Yeah," Brule agreed jointing Brandji. "Who was playing the piano?"

"It was just me," S'ray sighed.

"Don't go scaring me like that," Brandji said. "I thought ugly came back early."

"Brandji," S'ray scolded the brownie.

"What?" he asked cocking his head to one side.

"Erik is not ugly," the Alve frowned.

"Well, he's not a Brownie, so he's ugly," Brandji reasoned.

"Dumb Brownie," Luniana chirped.

"Now listen here, you empty-headed, coffee-addicted, sex-fiend," Brandji started. "I am in charge and when I am in charge. . ."

"Stop it Brandji," S'ray snapped, not wanting to listen to yet another argument between the two.

Luniana remained silent and just stuck her tongue out at the Brownie.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for bringing me back," Erik said bowing politely to the dragon.<p>

"You're welcome," Cyd rumbled. "I will return in 4 weeks time to help you finish."

"Thank you again," Erik smiled as the great dragon leaped into the air again.

"Farewell for now Erik," the silver dragon called back in the night.

"Farewell Cyd," the Phantom replied as he turned and went to the house in the glen that he now called home. He easily worked the new locks he'd installed on the door before leaving for a week in Paris and the opera.

The house was quiet, everyone was already asleep. Erik removed his cloak and hung it on the peg in the mud room. He moved into the kitchen and saw both Brownies asleep in the empty egg basket. A brief glance at table and counters showed that S'ray had been very busy putting up food for the winter while he was gone.

He loosened his cravat as he climbed the stairs and then silently opened the door to his room. Erik lit the single lamp on his wash stand and proceeded to get ready for bed. The cravat was folded and laid on the dressing table. His waistcoat was hung back in the armoire. Shirt, trousers and socks were tossed into the wicker clothes hamper while his shoes were placed next to the armoire. He poured water into the basin and quickly washed up from his ride home. Then he slipped on a robe and tied it loosely before making out the light once more.

Erik opened the door that connected his room to the main bedroom. The fire was out, but he could plainly see Ayesha curled up on the bed in his place next to S'ray. He went over to the bed, picked up the sleeping cat and deposited her in her basket next to the fireplace. Then he took his rightful place on the bed next to his lover.

His fingers gently traced her lips before he bent down and whispered, "I'm home love. Your Erik has returned to you."

She moaned softly in her sleep and turned toward his voice, her lips quirked upward in the beginnings of a smile.

Erik turned his head and kissed her waiting lips.

S'ray sighed and her eyes fluttered open. "Erik?" she murmured sleepily, trying to focus on the man in bed with her.

"Mmm, I should hope so," he smiled sitting up again. "Did you miss me?"

"Every minute," she sighed yawning. "Are you coming to bed?"

"I should think so," he smirked.

"Not like that you're not," she frowned.

"Of course not," he replied untying the robe and shrugging out of it. "Better?"

"No," she pouted and turning on her side, faced away from him.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"You should know," she replied and pulled the covers over her shoulders again.

Erik sat there puzzled for several minutes. He couldn't fathom what he had done to upset her already, he was barely home. Feeling a headache coming on, he brought his hand to his face and grimaced as he came in contact with his mask. He cursed himself silently, he'd become accustomed to wearing it all the time in the lair and had forgotten to remove it before coming to bed.

He removed the cursed thing and placed it on the bedside table. The he slid beneath the bedclothes and lay on his back next to her, not sure if his touch and embrace would be welcome at this moment. He lay there silently for several minutes, listening to her and knowing that she wasn't asleep either by the sound of her breathing.

Finally he took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry S'ray."

"Is it off?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed, still kicking himself for not remembering.

She turned back over to face him. "You've been gone for a whole week and the first look at you I get is that damned mask over me in the dark. Erik you're lucky I didn't punch you, you know I hate that thing on you in here."

"I'm sorry love," he whispered, turning toward her. "I just became so used to wearing it most of the time again that I forgot I even had it on. Can you forgive a very stupid man?"

"No," she replied.

Erik frowned and looked up at her; her face was graced with an impish grin now.

"You have to earn my forgiveness," she smirked running her hand down his bare chest.

"Earn it?" he asked, now knowing that he was forgiven because she was playing games with him.

"Uh-huh," she sighed moving into his arms. "I think you know what you need to do."

"And what is that love?" he asked, finally wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmm, be wicked with me," S'ray smiled and kissed him.

"Wicked eh?" Erik smirked as she continued kissing him.

"Oh, how I missed you," she smiled pausing her affections long enough to look him in the eyes. "This bed was too big and too cold without you here."

"You won't have to miss me for long S'ray," he replied. "I'm almost ready to bring you to the lair. One more week of work like this one and everything will be ready for you."

"So did you get rid of the dummy?" she asked pushing him onto his back.

"Which one?" he asked, now in a playful mood as well.

"You know damned well which one Erik Destler," she growled and playfully smacked his chest.

"We took her back to her husband well over a month ago," he grinned.

"The wax version, you horrible man," she laughed sitting up.

"Aww," he groaned in disappointment.

"What?" she asked now puzzled.

"You're wearing that nightshirt again," he replied.

"Did you expect me to be naked and waiting for you in our bed?" she asked.

"That would have been nice," he grinned.

"The dummy Erik, what did you do with it?" she asked bringing him back to the original conversation.

"I kept the dummy, but got rid of the head. How's that?" he asked.

"You had better not have put a different head on it," she scolded shaking a finger at him.

"It's merely what it was before love," he sighed, "a dress form and nothing more. Plus I re-sized it to your measurements; I thought if I had a sudden inspiration for something for you to wear that it would come in handy."

"You sew?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I can sew. Do you remember seeing any holes or tears in my clothes when I arrived here?" he asked.

"I thought you sent all your mending out, that's all," S'ray replied.

"Well I never planned on having a wife that would be there to do it for me, so I had to learn how to do it myself," Erik explained twining the fingers of one hand with hers. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she smiled and leaning down, kissed his marred cheek.

"And I missed your touch," he said pulling her close to his chest. "I could hardly wait to wrap my arms around you once more."

"I missed you so much that I wore one of your dirty shirts the other day just because it smelled like you," S'ray said breathing deep his scent. "Mmm, you're solid and real."

"Of course I am," he whispered combing his fingers through her hair. "And I certainly did not like going to an empty bed at night."

"Kiss me Erik," she said breathily.

"My pleasure S'ray," he replied and rolling them over, claimed her lips in a kiss.

"Oh Erik," she cooed as he placed feathery kisses on her throat.

"I love you," he smiled moving to lie on his side again.

"Mmm, I love you too," she sighed snuggling close to him.

"From what I saw in the kitchen you were busy while I was gone," he said pulling the bedclothes up around them.

"Well, we've got another mouth to feed," she said sleepily.

"Pardon?" he asked, eyes growing wide. "I thought you said that you wouldn't get pregnant unless we both wanted it."

"Silly man," she smiled. "You are the other mouth to feed."

Erik sighed in relief.

"And what does that mean?" she asked.

"What?"

"That relieved sound you just made."

"I'm happy you're not pregnant," he replied.

"Oh, so you don't want children now," S'ray frowned.

"I never said that, I'm just relieved for the time being," he said defensively.

"And how long is that going to last?" she asked.

The Phantom groaned inwardly, he really didn't want to fight right now and certainly not about this. "S'ray, I didn't mean it the way it may have sounded," he explained.

"Then what did you mean?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know, I'm exhausted and I'm not thinking straight. It's just that with so much going on right now, a baby would cause a major change of plans and I'm not sure I'm ready or capable of being a proper father right now," he replied and then yawned.

"Alright, you're off the hook because you're tired," she smiled brushing his unruly hair from his eyes.

"I'm exhausted love," he corrected pulling the blanket up over his shoulders and pulling her close again.

"Then goodnight," she sighed and kissed him. "I'll see you in the morning."

Erik only mumbled in reply. He was back in his bed with his lover and already half-asleep. She smiled and closing her eyes, settled into his embrace and sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's End Note:<p>

Coming up in Chapter 2 – Meet the Sister

Guess who drops in for a little surprise visit?


	2. Meet the Sister

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

This chapter is for LittleMargarita, winner of my 100th review contest. She will now be a permanent character in the story. Read on to see how she meets the Phantom.

To Evening Starbossa: Yeah, sorry about the formatting, it's fixed now. Glad you like the humor, there's some more of that in this chapter.

To foxgodess07: Yes I'm back. And now with the new computer updates should be much quicker.

To Maddiethegraverobber: I've got a lot in store for our favorite Phantom.

To xandi412: Glad you liked the first story and stuck around for the second installment. Be ready to meet a lot of new characters in this story and I'll be bringing in some old ones as well.

To GigiMusic: What's going to happen when Erik meet the in-laws? Does the phrase "all hell breaking loose" mean anything to you?

To LittleMargarita: Live at the lair for season? Sorry, but being an Elf S'ray isn't able to live that long underground. However, she will be joining Erik for visits, but they will still primarily be living in the Glen. Carlotta gone? Are you sure? Erik learning magic, that will come in handy for playing pranks of the Opera house. And you might not be able to wait to see S'ray's family but I'm sure Erik is very happy keep waiting a little longer.

To cynthiatophklepinger: Thank you so much, I'm glad you found my sequel.

Thanks to ArisuSnow, ladymoonsoar, cynthiatophklepinger, Maynahchick, Dontdrinkmyjuice and Les Fleurrouge for subscribing or adding this as a favorite story. Silent support means as much to an author as verbal. Don't be afraid to drop in with a review the next time you read a chapter.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>PotG: Family Ties<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Meet the Sister**

Erik reached out to pull S'ray close again, but he found only empty bedclothes. He opened his eyes and looked to where she usually slept; she had already left for the day. He reluctantly set up and stretched. Then he grabbed his pocket watch and checked the time. It was almost 10 AM; he smiled, she'd let him sleep quite late.

He stood and stretched again, then donned his robe and went into his room to dress. After dressing he went down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. As he sat down at the table with this plate, he noticed a note addressed to him. Erik opened the note and read it.

_Dear Erik,_

_I hope you slept well. You were so tired last night that I couldn't bear to wake you up. I'm also going to let you be lazy today. I've already taken care of the animals so take a while and practice using the glamour. I'm working in the forge so meet me at the stream at noon._

_Love S'ray_

Erik smiled as he read the note once more. The idea of swimming with the elf reminded him just how much he'd missed her. They'd been a part for a week and hadn't been intimate for more than that so he was looking forward to her company.

He finished eating and removed his mask. Erik reached out to the magic that permeated the Glen, then he took that magic and used it to fashion a magical mask for himself. He went over to the mirror in the tub room. It was better than last time, but he still wasn't completely happy with the results.

The Phantom then went back to the kitchen to wash the morning dishes.

"Well, it's about time you did something useful today," Brandji said as he climbed onto the counter. "We thought you were going to sleep all day."

"And I'm sure it would have broken your heart to not see me all day," Erik replied.

"It would never break my heart to not have to see your ugly face," the brownie said.

"I believe the feeling is mutual Brandji," he dryly replied and turned to face the brownie.

Brandji looked up and staggered back in surprise. "What happened to your face?" the brownie exclaimed.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Erik replied going back to the dishes.

"You're not so ugly anymore!" Brandji said.

"Are you trying to complement me Brandji?" Erik asked.

"Why would I do that?" he asked. "You are the bane of my existence."

"Likewise," the Phantom nodded.

"Are you learning magic now?" Brandji demanded.

"Perhaps," he smiled drying the dishes.

"I despise you," the brownie sneered before scurrying away.

* * *

><p>Erik stood up in the stream and wiped the water from his face. He looked up and smiled after slicking his wet hair back, S'ray had finally joined him. He dipped back down in the water and let the current carry him silently to the woman. After standing again, he grabbed her and pulled her flush against his now aroused body. "Hello lover," he purred, kissing her neck and caressing one of her breasts as his other hand slid down her stomach.<p>

Little Margarita's eyes opened wide and she shrieked as she was suddenly grabbed and pulled against a wet and very aroused masculine body. "Let me go, you pervert!" she screamed and tried to slide out of his grasp. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded batting at his hands.

Erik's eyes opened wide, this woman that he was in the process of groping was definitely not S'ray. The Phantom was about to let her go and step backward when he remembered his current state of undress and arousal. "Madame, please, I," he stammered at this unknown woman.

"Sorry I'm late Erik," S'ray called as she stepped into view. She took in the scene before her and frowning, she demanded, "What the hell is going on here?"

Erik suddenly became apoplectic. He thought her temper had been bad when she'd seen Christine kiss him, what would happen now that she'd seen this. And who was this strange woman who looked so much like his lover? He looked from S'ray to the mystery woman and back again, unable to explain his actions at the moment. "Just kill Erik now," he finally blurted out. "Kill him now. Erik thought this was S'ray, but she isn't. He didn't. . . I mean I didn't. . . Erik is so sorry."

Margarita's eyes lit up with happiness. "Sis!" she smiled and tried to run out of the water to S'ray.

"Margarita?" S'ray said surprised.

Sisters? Erik thought, still completely surprised; he'd known she had many siblings, but not more than the one sister that she mentioned.

"Sis, can you get this pervert to let me go?" she asked still struggling in his embrace.

"Why are you naked?" S'ray asked her sister.

"Why is he naked?" Margarita replied indicating Erik.

"I asked you first," she said crossing her arms.

"I can't very well take a bath fully clothed," the younger woman frowned. "Or without getting accosted by some pervert either."

"You could have come and knocked on the door first," S'ray replied. "If we had known you were going to be here, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you'd written and told me there was a pervert living with you this wouldn't have happened either," the younger Alve frowned.

"Oh for Pete's sake, get out of there," S'ray sighed.

"I would, but he won't let me go," Margarita complained.

"Erik, would you let my sister go," S'ray said with a shake of her head.

"But I'm naked," he objected.

"So am I," the younger woman all but shrieked.

"Oh for the love of. . ." S'ray groaned.

"Hey, what's going on. . ." Brandji trailed off as he took in the scene before him.

"Hi Margarita," Brule waved from the bank.

"What are you doing Erik?" Luniana demanded.

Erik groaned inwardly, he was now truly living a nightmare.

"Sure you play with S'ray's sister, but you won't play with me," the Pixie complained.

"I'm not . . . "

"Playing with her boobies," Brandji finished for the Phantom, never missing a prime opportunity to torment his nemesis.

"I'm not playing with her, her, her," he stammered.

"Then get your hands off them," Margarita ground out.

"But . . . " he protested.

"Oh Erik," S'ray sighed, "It's not like any of us have never seen you naked before."

"Well, I haven't seen him naked," Margarita announced, "yet!"

"And you're not going to," he replied.

"Not that I don't have some idea already," she smirked, "and sis I'm really jealous of you if I'm not imagining what I felt earlier."

Erik turned two more shades of red, though right now he was certainly no longer in the mood for physical pleasure. All he wanted right now was to literally disappear from sight.

"You're not imagining it," Luniana piped up and then huffed, "I'm jealous that he won't greet me like that."

"Hey," Brule interrupted, a little slow on the uptake. "Why are you feeling up S'ray's sister?"

"I was just wondering the same thing," Brandji agreed. "Or were you planning on being the meat in a Faye sandwich?"

S'ray's mouth dropped open in shock; Margarita's face took on a look of disgust and poor Erik looked as if he were about to stroke out on the spot. Luniana became furious. "Here I offer myself to you and you turn me down every time," she squeaked her hands fisted at her sides. "Now S'ray's sister shows up and you jump her like some . . . some . . . some randy old . . . goat." She stomped her tiny foot in the air. "So I'm supposed to be satisfied with just watching you with everyone else? Is that it?"

"Uh-oh," Brandji said, watching the pixie yell at Erik.

"Well?" she demanded. "Answer me!"

Erik didn't reply, he had become apoplectic right after Brandji's comment about the Faye sandwich.

"Answer me Erik Destler," the angry pixie demanded. "Or do we have to triple enspell you so you can satisfy all three of us?"

No one answered the pixie this time either.

"Hmm, actually that sounds like a really good idea," Luniana sighed with an evil smile lighting up her face.

S'ray looked between Luniana, her sister and Erik. The elder Alve slowly smiled and mischief lit up her violet eyes.

The Phantom realized then that his situation was dire and that called for the most extreme of actions. He kicked into survival mode and pushed Margarita forward as he bolted for the shore. Upon reaching dry ground, he didn't pause to grab his clothes and instead ran for the house as quickly as he could.

Margarita walked to the bank and looked at her sister. Smiling she called out, "Nice ass!"

"I didn't know something that big and ugly could move so fast," Brandji said to Brule.

"I know," Brule nodded. "He's already back at the house."

* * *

><p>"So," Margarita said as they had coffee in the kitchen. "When did all this happen? How did you meet him?"<p>

"Actually, I found him in a snowstorm," S'ray replied. "He was lost and starting to freeze to death."

"So, did you use body heat to warm him up?" the younger woman asked with a giggle.

"No, but I did wind up stripping him after he passed out from exhaustion," S'ray smiled.

"Mmm sounds like a good time," she sighed. "He's really good looking. But I have to wonder why does he wear the mask?"

"Erik's half Faye," S'ray began. "But that half isn't all Alve."

"Okay, go on," Margarita said.

"There's also some goblin blood mixed in," she continued. "Since he was behind you, you didn't get to see his eyes."

"Oh, yellow eyes aren't so bad," she smiled. "I mean, I would think on the right man they would look gorgeous."

"That's not the reason for the mask. Sis, as handsome as the left side of his face is; the right is the opposite," S'ray said seriously. "A mask was the first piece of clothing he ever wore; his own mother couldn't stand to look at him without one."

Margarita's eyes grew wide and she gasped.

"That's not all, Erik has been taken advantage of because of his face. He's been used as an exhibit in a gypsy carnival and the Shah of Persia turned him into a killer for his amusement," she sighed. "That's just what he's shared with me, but I'm sure there has been much more."

"How horrible," the younger Alve gasped.

"He's lived alone and isolated from people most of his life because of that," S'ray continued. "It also takes him a while to get used to new people; trust is a big issue with Erik."

"And just because he looks different," Margarita sadly said shaking her head. "No wonder he reacted the way he did when he found out I wasn't you."

"He's become used to having Tavlyn and Cyd around and now Dak as well. You however, were a complete surprise and he doesn't do well with surprises," S'ray explained.

"Well, I guess I messed that one up," Margarita sighed. "You think he's ready to see me again?"

"I'll go check for you," S'ray smiled at her sister.

* * *

><p>Erik was furiously playing the piano when he felt comforting arms slide around him. "How are you love?" S'ray asked resting her chin on his shoulder.<p>

He stopped playing and took a deep breath. "I feel awful," he replied closing his eyes.

"I can tell, you feel very tense," she said sliding her hands up to his shoulders.

"Your sister must think I'm some sort of horrible lecher," he groaned as she began to massage his shoulders and neck.

"No she doesn't," S'ray softly replied. "In fact, she's quite embarrassed by the whole situation."

"I don't know why she's embarrassed; after all, I'm the one to blame. I practically assaulted your younger sister, I'm absolutely mortified," Erik said opening his eyes. "If I were you, I'd be absolutely livid with me."

"Well, you're not me love," she smiled. "Yes, I was upset at first, but I think that under the circumstances we'll just let this drop."

"I still feel terrible, I was all over that poor girl," he groaned.

"That 'poor girl' as you call her is over 600 years old and has been to more places than you," she gently chuckled.

"I'm glad you find the whole debacle amusing," he said. "So did you come in here just to tease your poor Erik?"

"I did not come in here to do that," S'ray said kissing his exposed cheek. "And I'm sorry you thought I was teasing you, I didn't mean it that way."

Erik nodded his head in assent.

"You trust me, don't you Erik?" she asked stroking his neck.

"As much as I've ever trusted anyone," he replied watching as she walked around to face him.

"Then believe that Margarita is just as embarrassed about the whole incident as you are," she said now stroking his cheek.

Erik slowly released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and reluctantly nodded.

"She's really sorry and I came in to tell you the absolute truth, I've never seen her so embarrassed," S'ray said moving closer to him.

"So why are you here instead of with your sister?" he asked putting his arms around her.

"I came to see the one I care about the most in this world," she replied. "I wanted to see if you were up to making dinner tonight."

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Please Erik, I was bragging up your cooking," she said caressing his bare cheek.

"How am I going to face your sister after what happened?" he asked.

"Simple, you'll just go out there and make dinner like you usually do," she smiled down at him. "You are the Phantom of the Opera; you can do anything you want to."

"Is that so?" he asked with a barely concealed smirk.

"I believe it is," S'ray replied.

"Then come here," he growled and pulled her down for a kiss.

"So, is that a yes?" she gasped when he released her.

"It is," he smiled. "I'll pick up my mess in here and then start dinner."

* * *

><p>"Come in," Erik said when he heard the tentative knock at the door.<p>

"Hi Erik," Margarita said as she stepped into the room.

"Hello," Erik said turning from where he was putting music away.

"We started off on the wrong foot today," she said shyly meeting his eyes.

"Very true," he sighed lowering his gaze to the floor.

"I'm so sorry I embarrassed you like that," Margarita said. "I should've come and knocked on the door before taking advantage of my sister's hospitality. I already apologized to her and now I'm apologizing to you."

Erik was surprised; he had not expected an apology from Margarita. "You're not completely to blame," he sighed leaning against the desktop. "I should be more sure of my intended target before I grab her."

"That's all right. I was surprised at first, but didn't really mind," she smiled. "You're very handsome; my sister is a lucky woman."

Erik colored at the complement, but quickly regained his composure. "Thank you Mademoiselle," he said quietly. "But I am the lucky one; your sister has given her heart to a creature who is unworthy of it."

"You're wrong Erik," Margarita smiled. "If you weren't worthy of S'ray's love, you wouldn't have it. I know my sister; she doesn't just bed a man because she's lonely. The only man she's ever shared herself with before you was Tereste."

"She has told me that," he replied. "But how did you know that we are… intimate?"

"Well, it was pretty obvious when you thought I was her in the stream," she grinned and stepped closer to him. "I also want to thank you."

"Thank me? What for?" he asked raising his head.

"For making my sister so happy," Margarita smiled. "She loves you so much."

"And I love her more than anything in the world including my own life," he replied meeting her eyes.

* * *

><p>"And then Ayesha dropped Brandji at Erik's feet and wouldn't let him get up and run away," S'ray laughed.<p>

"I'll bet he was hopping mad," Margarita giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Brandji demanded. "That was humiliating!"

"Brandji," Erik said interrupting the beginning of his rant.

"What now ugly?" he stomped.

"Turn around," the Phantom smirked motioning with his hand.

"And why would I do anything you want me to do?" the brownie frowned.

"Fine, have it your way. I just hate to see someone attacked from behind," he shrugged.

"Who would dare to attack me from behind?" Brandji demanded.

"Maybe you should turn and look," Margarita smiled.

"Fu… fu… fur…" Brule stammered from his perch on Margarita's shoulder.

"Brule why are you stammering again?" Brandji demanded.

Brule didn't reply, he just covered his eyes with his hands.

"I would look if I were you," S'ray cautioned.

"Fine, I will turn…" Brandji said as he turned around. The brownie stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. There was Ayesha crouched and ready to pounce, only the tip of her tail twitching. "Furred death!" he screeched and ran down the counter before leaping to the table, the cat close behind him. Brandji skidded on the table top and ran between the dishes. Ayesha leapt after the brownie, but Erik deftly caught her before further chaos could erupt on the table.

"Oh," Margarita gasped. "Where did you find her? I've never seen one outside of the Orient."

"I know," he smiled stroking the feline. "I last saw one in Persia, she was owned by the Shah."

"She's not old enough to have come with you from Persia love," S'ray smiled. "However did you find her?"

"A couple years ago in the early spring I decided to take a walk to clear my head," Erik began. "I was walking back through an alley when I thought I caught the edge of my cloak on some trash. I stopped to see what it was and imagine my surprise when I found this tiny, dirty kitten clinging to it. So I picked her up, put her in my coat and took her back to my lair. I didn't find out she was a Siamese until I had her cleaned up."

Suddenly a smallish green apple came whizzing by, barely missing Erik.

"We do have a few jealousy issues yet," S'ray smiled.

"At least she's not wrapping me up in ivy or breaking windows anymore," Erik sighed.

"Luniana is jealous of the cat?" Margarita asked.

"No, not the cat," S'ray replied.

"It's a long story," Erik added. "And you really should ask Tavlyn."

"Has that one-eyed gift to women been dallying with the pixie?" she asked. "And he's still able to walk?"

"Very slowly at times, but he can still walk," Erik smirked.

"You'd think he'd know better, but he doesn't," S'ray laughed.

"So Erik when are you going to make this official?" Margarita asked.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, clearly surprised by the question.

"Are you going to marry my sister or not?" she asked a bit more bluntly.

Erik and S'ray looked at each other; neither had an answer having never been asked this question before. The topic had briefly come up between them, but had not been discussed at length.

"Well?" Margarita pressed when there was no answer from either of them.

"It's not something we've discussed yet," S'ray finally replied. "And until we do, it's really not any of your business or anyone else's."

"That's fine, I've been traveling so I just want to make sure I haven't missed anything else while I've been gone," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"If everyone is done, I think it's time to clean up," S'ray smiled as she stood. "Since you made such a wonderful supper Erik, Margarita and I will clean up."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I can handle it myself."

"Positive," S'ray replied draping her arms around his neck and kissing his bare cheek. "You go and relax handsome."

"In that case, I think I'll go read for a while," he said returning the kiss.

"And then later I'll draw hot bath for you as well," she whispered.

"Will you join me?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"We'll see, perhaps I'll just see you in our room later," she murmured and kissed him once more. "Now off with you."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled and holding Ayesha in one arm got up from the table and left the room.

* * *

><p>Erik slid into bed behind S'ray and pulled her up against himself. "Good night love," he whispered and kissed her shoulder.<p>

"Are you sure you have the right sister this time?" she chuckled.

"Positive," he said moving her hair aside and kissing the arrow scar on her shoulder. Then he rolled over and faced the wall away from her.

"Oh, don't get mad love," she said sitting up.

"I'm not angry," he replied still facing the wall.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life," he grumbled.

"I never realized that you really do blush all over," she giggled, snuggling up against his back.

Erik only snorted in reply.

"I love you Erik," she smiled and kissed the back of his neck.

He didn't reply and though he didn't want to admit it to her, he was a bit angry that she'd never mentioned how much at least one of her sisters looked like her. It was bad enough that the woman wasn't S'ray, but the fact that he'd accosted her younger sister only made it worse. Erik still lay facing the wall, trying to ignore S'ray as she pressed against his back and murmured sweet nothings against his neck.

"Are you certain you're not upset yet?" she softly questioned resting her cheek against his bare shoulder.

Erik shrugged in response.

"Erik, what's wrong?" she asked growing concerned at his continued silence.

He shrugged again.

"Do you want to sleep alone tonight?" she asked now sitting up again.

"No," he flatly replied.

"Then what is it?" she asked stroking his shoulder.

He let out a long breath and rolled onto his back. "It would have been nice to know you had more than one sister," he sighed. "And to have warned me that she looks almost exactly like you from behind."

"I'm so sorry love," she said hanging her head. "I never thought she'd show up without warning."

"You know I don't do well with strangers," he said taking her hand in his.

She nodded in agreement.

"Next time just give me more of a warning," he sighed.

She nodded again.

"Now come here," he smiled and pulled her down into his arms. "I love you S'ray and only you."

"I love you as well," she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And I wasn't angry about this," he said looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Perhaps a bit at first, but I'm over it," he smiled and kissed her.

"Mmm Erik," she sighed as he pulled away.

"You don't have any other sisters that look like you do you?" he smirked.

"No, I don't," she laughed and playfully hit him in the chest.

"Good, because I think another episode like this afternoon would probably kill me," he chuckled.

"I don't think that you're that easy to kill," S'ray laughed.

"Mmm you mentioned something special for me while I was soaking in the tub," he murmured into her pointed ear.

"Did I now?" she asked with a devilish smile.

"You most certainly did," he smiled as he pulled her onto her back. "Right after you brought me a brandy."

"Brandy always makes your kisses taste so sweet," she smiled and kissed him.

"Does it now?" he asked against her ear.

"Yes love," she sighed caressing his cheeks.

"I love you," he breathed against her mouth. "I missed you so much while I was in Paris."

S'ray closed her eyes and shuddered against him. "Close the curtains, shut out the world Erik," she whispered.

He stood from the bed, never breaking eye contact with her. Erik walked around the bed, pulling the ties that held the bed curtains open. Then he went back around the bed closing the curtains before joining her on the bed once more. "Now it's just you and I," he said, his voice roughening with desire.

"And I'll wager you'd be happy with that forever," she smiled holding her arms out.

"I would," he smiled. "But then what man wouldn't be content to spend the rest of his days with a goddess?"

"You have a silver tongue," she sighed as he took her in his arms once more.

"It can't be helped when I have such beautiful inspiration before me all the time," he smiled, his fingertips gently caressing her face.

She caught that hand with her own and kissed his fingers, gently sucking on each one.

"Oh S'ray," he groaned closing his eyes.

"You relax love and let me take care of you," she said with a sultry smile.

"Is this what you promised me earlier?" he asked as his breath quickened in anticipation of her touch.

"It is," she smiled. "Now don't go away, I'll be right back."

Erik knew that not more than ten minutes had passed, but it felt like an hour. He saw her open the curtains and a sharp intake of breath signaled that he approved of what she now wore. She was clad in that purple lace again; it both covered and revealed her, a tantalizing combination for him.

"Mmm, is my handsome man ready for some pampering?" she asked kneeling next to him.

"I am," Erik replied putting his arms behind his head. "So what have you planned for me?"

"Well, I brought the brandy up here," she smiled reaching down beside the bed and setting the bottle on the bedside table. "Would you like some now?"

"Perhaps just a bit," he replied sitting up.

She then produced a glass and poured some brandy into it. Erik took the glass from her and took a sip.

"Now when you finish your brandy, I want you to strip for me," she said sliding her hand down his silk clad leg.

"And then what my love?" he asked after finishing off his brandy.

"Do it and you'll find out," she smiled. "Then lie on your stomach after you're done please."

"Very well," he sighed and got up off the bed. Then he untied his pajama pants and drawers. He put both items of clothing on his chair next the bed before lying down on his stomach as she had requested.

"I'm going to give you something you've never had before," she smiled taking a bottle of massage oil and a stone wand from the drawer of the other bedside table. "I apologize if this is a bit cold."

She poured a franc sized amount of massage oil between his shoulder blades. He stiffened briefly as she began to spread the oil on his scarred flesh, still not used to being touched by another in spite of being intimate with her for the past few months. Once she spread out the oil, she began massaging his back and shoulders. Erik closed his eyes and a purr of pure pleasure escaped his lips.

After she finished with the preliminary massage, she picked up the stone wand and warmed it in her hands. Then using the rounded end of the wand, she began working out the knots. "That feels incredible, what are you doing?" he groaned.

"I'm using a jasper wand to work out the knots in your back and shoulders," S'ray replied now switching to the pointed end so she could work on a particularly hard knot.

"Why the stone? Why not use your fingers like before?" he asked as she continued ministering to his back.

Because this does a better job and the snakeskin jasper promotes healing and relaxation of your muscles," she answered as she methodically moved across his shoulders.

"If I knew I'd get this kind of treatment every time I'm gone, I'd be gone more often," he smirked.

"Don't even think of it, you wicked man," she said and dug into a soft spot on his back with the pointed end of the stone.

"Ow, that hurt!" he exclaimed and rolled over away from her.

"Mmm, it got you to roll over for me," she smirked. "Unless, of course you don't want me to continue the massage."

"I never said that," Erik objected, his eyes still flashing.

"Then lie back down for me," she smiled and reached for a different bottle of massage oil.

"So what's the difference?" he asked nodding toward the bottle.

"Now that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" S'ray replied as she gently shook the bottle.

Intrigued, Erik quirked an eyebrow at her.

"This is very special," she smiled pouring a franc-sized amount in the middle of his chest. "I had forgotten I had it; till I found it while cleaning out a cupboard in the tub room."

"So why is it special?" he asked keenly watching her.

"You tell me," she said and started spreading the oil across his chest.

Erik was silent as he watched her gently spread the oil over his chest. "Does it warm up or am I imagining this?" he asked as she now straddled his waist.

"It does," she smiled and ran an oil covered finger across his lower lip. Then leaned down and softly blew a breath against his mouth.

He closed his eyes and shivered at the sudden rush of heat. S'ray ran her tongue over his lip and kissed him. His eyes flew open at the sudden rush of sensation and he took a shuddering breath when she drew away from. "What… what magic is this?" he asked.

"No magic love," she breathed against his ruined cheek.

"So will I get to play too?" Erik asked as she sat up again.

"Later perhaps," she smiled and began massaging his neck and shoulders.

"Mmm, you can't believe how much I needed this," he groaned closing his eyes again.

"Of course I can," she replied. "It can't have been easy for you to go back to the opera after all that's happened."

"Did you know I was accused of having a messy lair?" he asked as her hands slid over his shoulders and down his arms.

"Well, I guess it would be difficult for anyone but you to find anything there," she replied massaging his biceps.

"Are you saying I'm messy?" he asked opening his eyes.

"No, I'm saying that you tend to work on many things at once and you leave them all out till you finish or get tired of them," S'ray explained.

"In other words, I'm messy," he said with a frown.

"I didn't say that," she sighed.

"Well, not in those exact words," he said putting his arms behind his head again.

"Fine, have it your way," she frowned and got up from her position on top of him.

"Where are you going?" Erik asked and sat up.

"I'm coming back, don't get excited," she laughed.

"Hard not to with you in that outfit," he grumbled from the bed.

"That's why I wore it," she smiled.

"What are you doing?" he asked pouring himself some brandy again.

"Getting excess oil off my hands," she replied.

"I think this is just a part of your evil plot to tease and torment me," he grumbled before taking a drink of his brandy.

"So would you rather hold me or that brandy?" S'ray asked as she entered their curtained bed again.

"You, most certainly," he replied setting down his glass and reaching for her. He pulled her against himself and covered her lips with a kiss. Her arms went around his neck as she returned his kiss. "God I missed you," he groaned breaking away from her tempting mouth.

"Mmm, I missed you too," she smiled combing her fingers through his chest hair.

Erik's warm golden gaze swept down to her bodice as his hands moved to the ribbon that tied it. Ever so slowly he untied the ribbon and pulled it out of the eyelets, revealing her bit by bit to his hungry eyes. He watched enthralled as her bosom began to heave with her quickened breath. Finally the top fell open and her breasts were bared before him.

He bent his head and captured her lips and a kiss. His hands went back to her shoulders and gently pulled the lace from her body. He felt her nipples harden as he cupped her breasts. She closed her eyes and released a shuddering breath.

His hands moved to her shoulders and gently pushed her down to the bed. Erik unlaced her pantalets and pulled them from her body. His eyes slowly traveled upwards, reacquainting the reality of her with his memories.

He slid his hand up her leg and watched her watching him. Erik saw her breathing increase and her eyes start to close as his hand moved farther up her thigh. "Tell me, did you pleasure yourself while I was gone?" he asked leaning over her.

"Once or twice," she sighed putting her arms around his neck.

"Does it feel the same?" he whispered and slipped his hand between her thighs.

"No," she gasped and arched into his touch.

"Did you long for my touch love?" he asked as he stroked her.

"Oh Erik yes," she sighed beneath him.

"So, so beautiful," he murmured ghosting his lips across her throat.

"Erik," she sighed tangling her fingers in his midnight hair.

"I hadn't realized how accustomed I had become to sleeping with you till I was alone again," he said before kissing her once more. "Now that I know the bliss of having you in my arms I can't get enough. You are the sweetest addiction of all love."

S'ray smiled at his soft words of devotion and love. She would always melt for him when he spoke to her this way; she couldn't help it, the soft timbre with desire roughened undertones made her nerves tingle and her senses sing. Her breathe quickened and her blood raced, his seductive voice was no longer enough for her. Becoming impatient with wanting, S'ray pulled his mouth down to hers for a heated kiss. Hungry for his touch, she growled when he tried to pull away.

"Hmm, sounds like I have a tigress tonight," he smirked as her lips moved down to his chin and she gently nipped him. "Careful love, I'm starting to like this."

"So you're asking for a passion mark?" she asked caressing his neck and shoulders.

"Nothing of the sort, I'm just enjoying the aggressive little tigress you're showing me now," he smirked.

"Perhaps I should take what I want then," she purred beneath him.

"If you think you can take it, then by all means love," he replied.

Erik saw a new fire come into her eyes, she gripped his shoulders and he suddenly found himself on his back. "Mine," she growled from on top him before sliding onto his hard length.

He closed his eyes and his breath came out in a hiss of pleasure. His hands grasped her hips as she began rocking over him.

"Mine," she repeated.

"Always yours," he agreed taking a shuddering breath.

"You like?" she asked as her hands moved to cover his.

"Yes," he groaned moving with her.

"Why?" she asked changing the movements of her hips.

"Let's me be lazy," Erik replied with a smile. "And the best part is I get to watch you."

"Mmm," she said closing her eyes and biting her lower lip. "You feel so good Erik."

"As do you S'ray," he murmured watching her hands slide up her body to caress her breasts as she rode him. He saw a sultry smile grace her lips as she watched him watching her through half-closed eyes..

Her hands moved to his stomach and slid up his chest to his shoulders. She leaned down and kissed him, stilling her movements while her mouth explored his. His hands moved from her hips to her back, lovingly caressing every curve. Erik reveled in the feeling of her body against him. He knew he would always be amazed by how easy their lovemaking was yet still filled with such incredible passion.

"I believe it's my turn now love," he finally managed to growl between kisses before flipping them over so he was now on top.

S'ray gasped and then arched against him as their bodies settled against each other once more. "You wicked man," she smiled putting her arms around his neck.

"I am the Phantom and I missed my woman," he replied as he kissed along her neck.

"Erik," she sighed as he began moving over her.

"God I missed you," he growled as she met his thrusts.

She cried out beneath him and wrapped her legs around him. Erik bent his head and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair and held him to her as she returned his passion with her own.

"Yes, harder," S'ray gasped as her hands slid down his slick back to grasp his buttocks and show him what she wanted.

"Like this?" he asked changing his movements for her.

"Yes Erik," she panted and bit her lower lip to stifle a cry of pleasure.

"Let it happen S'ray. Please don't hold back on me, not now – not ever," he said, his voice rough with desire.

"But my sister," she gasped, still trying to hold back her cries.

"Already knows," he finished for her.

"But," she continued to protest.

Erik shook his head in disbelief; he thought he was supposed to be the prude when it came to sex. He leaned down and covered her mouth with his while changing his movements. S'ray's eyes widened and she gripped his shoulders tightly as she cried out her pleasure. He released her mouth and smiled, "That worked better than I thought."

"You just like hearing me scream," she replied gently smacking his shoulder.

"I will admit that making you scream in pleasure beneath me or above me does give my male ego a huge boost," he grinned and kissed her again.

"Such a wicked man," she gasped rising to meet his thrusts.

Erik covered her mouth again as she began to cry out beneath him. He only released her when her cries had quieted once more. "So beautiful," he murmured stilling his movements. "Such heaven in my arms."

S'ray sighed and moaned softly as they lay entwined together.

"More enchanting than any angel," he whispered. "You've taken the monster into your heart and arms and made him a man."

"Love you Erik," she smiled gently caressing his marred side.

"I love you S'ray, always and forever," he replied softly kissing her. "I love you with every breath I take and every beat of my heart."

"Please Erik, please," she murmured as she arched up against him.

"Yes love," he groaned, closing his eyes as he thrust inside her once more.

She softly gasped as liquid heat began pooling in her belly. "Yes," she hissed as her hands slid down his body once more.

He dipped his head and claimed her mouth in a kiss. Her legs went around his waist, letting him thrust deeper within her. She cried out against his kiss as the heat quickly became a fire that threatened to consume her.

Erik's eyes opened when he felt her start to hold him tighter. Her eyes were closed and she had become flushed with passion. Her gasps and soft cries of pleasure increased his desire for her.

He bent his head again and kissed her as she began to tremble. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she arched against him in release. S'ray cried out, but was muffled by his own cries as he joined her in bliss.

"Je t'aime," he murmured as they lay still entwined in passion's embrace.

"Ai jhyli o," she whispered as he moved to lie beside her.

Erik lay on his left side and gazed at her, a look of wonder his golden eyes.

"What are you looking at?" S'ray asked after several minutes.

"You, my love," he replied pushing a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear.

"Me?" she asked with a laugh.

"Oui."

"Why?"

"Because you love me and I can still barely believe it's true," he replied gently caressing her cheek.

"And why shouldn't I love you?"

"Because I'm a monster, a murderer and a paid assassin."

"That was your past; you're not that man anymore."

"But I enjoyed those things and God help me, I'd kill again if I had to," he said looking away from her.

"You said if you had to kill you would, not that you wanted to," she replied reaching up and turning his face back to hers. "That makes all the difference in the world Erik. My hands aren't exactly clean either you realize."

"I refuse to believe you've ever killed out of anger or for sport," he said shaking his head.

"How do you know? You saw what I did to Jacques Renard," she continued. "The humans would hang me for his death just as surely as they would hang you for the death of Joseph Buquet."

"But you're Faye…"

"I have a cousin that takes unwanted children and turns them into goblins."

"Then why wasn't I…"

"Shh," she said putting a finger to his lips. "She didn't know the words and I'm so grateful for that."

"But…"

"No, I know my cousin," she replied caressing his cheek. "That fate would've been far crueler than what you did endure."

"The Faye Realm is not like it's portrayed in fairy stories," S'ray continued. "We can be far colder and crueler than you can imagine love."

Erik nodded and bent his head to kiss her. Her arms were around his neck and she pulled them down on the pillow next to her. "I love you Erik," she smiled when they parted.

"And I you," he murmured as she pulled the blanket over them.

"When do you go back?" she asked curling up in his embrace.

"About a month," he replied closing his eyes. "And after that I'll be able to bring you with me."

"I don't know what all the fuss is about, I've already been there," she sighed. "I thought it was just fine."

"It was fine for me, but not for you," Erik stated.

"And what does that mean?"

Not again, Erik thought and sighed. "All I mean," he started, "is that there are certain conveniences that were lacking."

"Erik, in spite of what you may think at times, I'm not some delicate flower of womanhood," S'ray replied. "I'm a soldier, I'm used to living rough and doing without certain conveniences doesn't bother me."

"That may be true," he countered. "However, it is my duty to provide you with everything that a woman requires."

"Oh Erik," she gently laughed. "You never cease to surprise me."

"What did I say that was funny?" Erik asked with a puzzled look.

"That you're going to provide me with everything that I require," S'ray replied with a smile. "I love you dearly Erik, but you still have so much to learn about my world that you don't even realize yet."

"Then teach me, I will be your eager student," he entreated caressing her cheek.

"Lesson one, forget everything you read or heard in fairy stories," she smiled. "Most of what humans know of our world is not true; relying on their knowledge will get you killed at the very least."

Erik was silent, he was thinking of what he had thought he knew about elves, dragons and goblins. He realized that she was right; aside from some basic knowledge most everything he had read was completely wrong. "Wait," he said with a frown, "you said that would get me killed at the very least. Don't you mean it would get me killed at the very worst?"

"In the Faye world Erik," S'ray said seriously, "there are many things that are much worse than death. Do you remember what the goblins did to the Vicomte's men?"

He nodded in reply.

"Considering your background, would you say their actions were very horrific?"

"Most certainly, but it wasn't the brutality with which they killed. It was what they did to the corpses afterward. I know this may sound horrible but killing doesn't really affect me. I don't know how many lives I've ended but I never once violated a corpse in any way, shape or form," he explained.

"And I understand that, being a soldier I've done the same," she replied. "What you need to understand is that what the goblins did is very common in our world. Does it mean that I agree with and condone what they did? Certainly not, but I'm not going to condemn them for it because that is their nature."

"Is that why my past as an assassin doesn't seem to bother you?" Erik asked. "Because it's in my nature? And what does that mean? Is it because of the goblin in me that killing comes so easily?"

"That's not true at all. I love your heart and soul Erik, your past doesn't matter because of that," S'ray explained brushing his hair back from his face. "And for the record love elves, dragons, pixies and even brownies can kill just as easily as goblins."

"I know Cyd has threatened…"

"Can we continue this in the morning? You've worn me out my love," she said with a yawn. "I can barely keep my eyes open."

"I'm sorry S'ray," he said as she snuggled closer to him.

"And don't forget to read the book," she softly murmured. "The book will give you all the basics of our world."

"In the morning love," he whispered and gently kissed her good night. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Author's End Note: A franc is a coin about the size of a quarter if anyone is wondering.<p>

Coming up in Chapter 3 – Routines

Brownie and Pixie mischief will never cease and love is in the air.


	3. Routines

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To flipfloppingotaku: I'm glad you like the stories, I should be updating more often. I had some plot bunnies that chewed holes in the story, but they have since been taken care of.

To foxgodess07: I don't know about an eye-opener on the Fae, but some Fae do get to see more than they want sometimes.

To LittleMargarita: Oh yes, we have bonding with the little sister in this chapter. How much did she hear? Read on and find out.

Thanks to flipfloppingotaku, luzsolar, dream raven13, Callie Rawn and MonstarzGirl for subscribing or adding this as a favorite story. Silent support means as much to an author as verbal. Don't be afraid to drop in with a review the next time you read a chapter.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on with the story.

**PotG: Family Ties**

**Chapter 3**

**Routines**

No wonder they're not awake yet, Margarita thought as she looked at the drawn bed curtains. She bent down and picked up Ayesha as the feline twined herself around the Alve's ankles. "How would you like to wake up Erik hmm?" she whispered to the cat.

Ayesha purred in response as she was carried to the bed.

"Here you go kitty," she grinned as she pulled aside the curtain and deposited the cat on the bed. "Go get him."

She waited; no sound except for what she assumed was Erik's soft snoring came from the bed. After several more minutes she peeked inside to find the cat curled up by Erik's feet and half-asleep. "Some help you are," she softly said glaring at the drowsy cat.

Margarita cast her eyes upward to the head of the bed, hoping that Erik slept with the covers above his waist unlike Tereste. She breathed a sigh of relief; Erik had the covers pulled up almost to his shoulders. She smiled when she saw her sister wrapped protectively in his arms.

She went to the windows and opened the curtains, letting the morning sun into the room. Then she went back to the curtained bed and fastened the curtains at the foot of the bed before fastening the curtains on S'ray's side and then Erik's. As soon as the sunlight hit the bed she saw Erik grab the covers and pull them up over his head. This is going to be harder than I assumed, she thought putting her hands on her hips.

After pondering the situation for a few moments, a mischievous smile lit up the younger Alve's face. She went over to Erik's side of the bed and pulled the blanket from over his head. Then she bent down and whispered seductively in his ear, "How about another go this morning lover?"

"Later, Erik's still tired," he mumbled rolling to his left side and pulling S'ray closer.

Not surprising after what I heard last night, Margarita thought and smirked. "Please Erik," she continued, "I need you."

"Erik needs sleep, need Erik later," Erik replied still asleep.

"But Erik," she whined.

She heard Erik mumble something about Elven women being the death of him as his right hand slid up her sister's body. Margarita rolled her eyes when S'ray sighed and arched into his touch. "Erik," S'ray breathed covering his hand with her own.

"Love you," he murmured kissing her shoulder.

"Mmm, someone's frisky this morning," she smiled as his hands slid down to the juncture of her thighs.

"I know," he replied caressing her intimately.

"Mmm, you usually wait for me to wake up," she sighed.

"Except you woke me love."

"I didn't wake you, you woke me."

"No, you woke me."

"I was sleeping till you started touching me."

"No I was sleeping till you started talking to me and saying you needed me."

"I needed you?"

"Yes and as wet as you are, you certainly do need me."

"Actually Erik, I need you," Margarita smirked as she stood over them, arms crossed over her chest.

Erik and S'ray immediately froze and then as one turned to look at the other Alve standing over them.

"Good morning love birds," she giggled. "Though this isn't what I had in mind when I came in here to get you up."

Erik colored at the insinuation before suddenly realizing he was not wearing a mask in front of her. His hand flew up and covered the right side of his face. "Margarita please, I'm not decent," Erik protested.

"From what I heard last night, you're pretty damn decent," Margarita smirked and sat on the bed next to him.

"Margarita," S'ray chastised.

"What?" she asked. "It's not like you two are really quite, in fact you're both pretty vocal."

"And you said we were being quiet," S'ray hissed and punched Erik in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he complained grabbing his shoulder with his other hand. "I didn't hear you complaining or telling me to stop."

"I never had a chance since you kept my mouth occupied," S'ray replied blushing.

"Sounds like someone enjoys a good tongue lashing," Margarita joined in with a stifled giggle.

"Besides, you started it by giving me a back rub," Erik retorted with a blush.

"It's not my fault that you have no self-control," S'ray shot back.

"Self-control has nothing to do with it when I'm naked on my back and you're straddling me," he replied.

Margarita grinned, watching them go back and forth.

"Would you rather that someone else was straddling you?" S'ray demanded. "Perhaps someone with curly brown hair?"

"Don't even start that, I sent her back where she belongs and want nothing more to do with her if I can help it," he frowned.

"Are you sure?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I love you S'ray, you're the only woman I will ever want in my bed," he smiled lowering the hand that covered his face.

"Oh Erik," she sighed as he pulled her close.

"Kiss and make out, kiss and make out . . . err . . . up, kiss and make up," Margarita chanted as she bounced up and down where she sat on the bed.

"You sound like the pixie," Erik groaned.

"I could bring her in," Margarita grinned.

"Don't you dare," Erik almost snarled at the thought of one of the little people invading one of the few places he had any privacy from them.

"Fine, I'll expect you two downstairs for breakfast shortly so no fooling around," she said standing and shaking a finger at them. Then she turned and skipped out of the room.

"Are you alright?" S'ray asked after they heard Margarita go back downstairs.

"Compared to this, yesterday wasn't quite as embarrassing," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry love," she sighed sitting up next to him. "But I have told you several times that we don't have the same attitudes towards nudity and sex as humans often do."

"I know," he replied sitting up as well. "And I'm trying to adjust as well, but sometimes it's just too much at once."

"I understand, that's why I'm trying to take things slow for you," she smiled putting her arms around him and kissing his cheek. "And I'm so proud of you every time you keep your temper in check."

"Thank you," he murmured turning his head and kissing her lips. "You're the reason I'm trying."

"Mmm, we'd better get moving before she comes back up here," S'ray chuckled pulling away from him.

"I expect to continue this later tonight," he smiled, watching her leave their bed.

"So do I, now go," she said stepping behind the changing screen.

* * *

><p>"I think its fine, though you managed to leave out most of the details," Erik said after reading the letter S'ray had written to her parents.<p>

"I can tell them more after they answer this one first," she said folding the paper and placing it in an envelope.

"Such as your lover has the face of a gargoyle," he replied with a frown.

"You do not," S'ray replied putting her arms around him. "I've seen plenty of gargoyles and you look nothing like one."

"Close enough," Erik replied.

"I don't care," she smiled sitting on his lap and removing his mask. "I love this face."

Erik closed his eyes and smiled as she placed her perfect cheek against his ruined one. His arms were around her and he savored the feeling of their cheeks pressed together.

"I love you Erik," she murmured as he held her.

"I love you more you marvelous creature," he whispered in reply.

"You two make me sick," Brandji complained and made a face. "If you were any sweeter, the pixie would lick you."

"God forbid," Erik mumbled making a face at the thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey you!" Brandji called from the tree branch. "Stop!"<p>

"What?" the forest fairy asked as she flew up to the brownie.

"The Guardian needs the letter back," he said looking full of authority.

"Why?" the fairy asked.

"How should I know?" he shrugged." She just told me to bring it back."

"I was told…"

"Fine, deliver it then. I'll just tell her you refused," he said starting to turn back.

"Here," she said flying in front of the men holding up the envelope. "Should I wait?"

"No," he replied snatching the envelope. "She'll send it with another."

"Bye Brandji," the fairy twittered and flew off.

The brownie scampered down the tree and back to the Glen. However, instead of taking the missive back to S'ray as he said, he instead slipped into a loose basement window. Once inside he proceeded to stash the letter and the rafters where he kept his other prized possessions.

* * *

><p>"How is it coming up there?" S'ray called, using her hand shade her eyes from the sun.<p>

"Almost done," Erik replied from the roof of the barn.

"Need anything?"

"No, I have more than enough up here."

Suddenly the sound of a shake sliding down the roof was heard. "Look out below," Erik called from where he hammered the last replacement into place.

"Ahh!" Brandji yelled jumping out of the way of the falling shake just in time. "Watch what you're doing you stupid goblin!"

"I warned everyone," Erik replied as he started down the ladder. "You should've waited for it to hit the ground."

"I hate you," Brandji ground out stomping his foot.

"I'm not overly fond of you either," Erik replied.

"I'm glad I stopped that…"

"Stopped what?" Erik asked.

"Never mind, I'm not telling you anything," the brownie replied before scurrying off.

"Sounds like he was shaken up," Luniana twittered as she flew over to Erik. "You made him so mad he was shaking."

Erik only rolled his eyes in response to the pixie's puns as he put the ladder away.

* * *

><p>He watched his target silently, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Revenge upon this creature that kept him from his harem would be sweet. He moved to the side, readying himself for the charge. Finally his target was in position; he lowered his head and charged.<p>

Erik was pulling the bottom crossbeam on the fence back into place when he heard running hooves behind him. He moved to stand so he could see what was going on and hit his back on the middle cross piece. Already cursing in Farsi, he was unceremoniously hit in the ass and went flying through the fence.

The Phantom suddenly found himself sprawled on the ground on the other side of the fence. As he tried to get to his feet, he was hit from behind again.

"Baa, baa."

He rolled to his back and saw the ram standing over him haughtily. Great, he thought, now the sheep are after me. He moved to get up again and the ram lowered his head and hit him once more.

"Baa."

Erik silently cursed the animal and rubbed his shoulder. He grimaced and frowned, the animal had hit the same shoulder the Vicomte had sliced open. Erik knew he was healed enough for it not to have opened up but it hurt like hell now.

"Baa, baa," the ram repeated and pawed the ground.

"Fine, I get the point," he grumbled and started to stand again.

As before, the belligerent animal charged him and knocked him to the ground.

"He he, rama lama ding dong," Luniana giggled from on top the fence post.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," Erik almost snarled from where he lay in the grass.

"Does the big, bad Phantom need help getting away from the cute, widdle sheepie?" she twittered.

Erik groaned and eyed the sheep.

"Baa," the animal repeated looking down his nose at the Phantom.

Luniana giggled from her spot on the fence post, holding her stomach and kicking her feet in the air.

The Phantom frowned and scooted away from the sheep. He moved slowly, never taking his eyes from the animal. Finally he sat up and cautiously got to one knee.

"Baa," the ram bleated and charged Erik, hitting him once more on his sore shoulder.

The man landed on his back, grunting at the pain encompassing his shoulder.

"Baa, baa," his nemesis bleated triumphantly.

"Erik, you know I'll help, you only have to ask," Luniana twittered as she flitted over to him.

Erik let out a sigh of defeat. "I suppose I could use some assistance," he admitted.

"Should I get S'ray?" the pixie asked.

"No that won't be necessary, come here," he said already having a plan in mind.

"What are you going to do?" she twittered.

"Distract him," Erik replied snatching the pixie out of the air.

"Hey!" she squeaked.

"Sorry Luniana, but you owe me," he said and hurled the pixie at the sheep.

Luniana hit the sheep between his eyes and below his horns with an audible "oof" and a cloud of pixie dust. Erik scrambled to his feet as quickly as his aching shoulder would allow and scrambled over the fence back into the pasture. The ram shook his head in bewilderment and wondered what the man had stuck on his head.

Erik took a deep breath and let it out slowly while rubbing his shoulder.

"Not funny!" Luniana squealed as she clung to the sheep.

"So let go," he told her.

"No, this is too much fun," she giggled still clinging to the sheep.

Erik rolled his eyes and shook his head, he would never understand pixies. "Fine, can you help get them back inside the fence?"

"Look out!" she squeaked as the ram crashed through the fence.

Erik watched the retreating figure of the ram and then looked at the now broken fence. He sighed and dropping to his knees began moving the broken boards out of the way.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" S'ray asked combing Erik's hair back from his face.<p>

"I'm sure, have fun with your sister," he replied opening his eyes.

"We'll be having honey wine," she tempted. "And you can lie in my lap."

"Mmm, as tempting as that sounds I'll just stay here and try to get some rest," he answered and shifted on the sofa, wincing as he jarred his shoulder. "I'm afraid I won't be good company anyway."

"Do you want something for the pain and to help you sleep? I think I have some laudanum in the cupboard," she said, concern crossing her features.

Tempting as the laudanum was, Erik knew that he couldn't have it or he'd start to crave opium all over again. "No thank you love," he replied. "I think a glass of brandy would suffice."

"Are you sure?" she asked caressing the unmasked side of his face.

"I'm sure," he smiled catching her hand with his right and bringing it to his lips so he could kiss her fingertips. "Enjoy yourself; I'll see you later in bed."

"Alright, I'll be back with the glass of brandy. If that compress warms up, Luniana will chill it for you again," S'ray said as she paused in the doorway. "Make sure you rest that shoulder."

"My only intentions for the evening are to read and nap as I already tried playing the piano and violin and it was too uncomfortable," he replied closing his eyes. "Besides, I have a headache as well."

"You weren't hit in the head were you?" she asked suddenly very concerned.

"No, too much sun I think," he said settling into the couch.

"Are you sure you want Luniana in here then?"

"I'll be fine as long as she can quietly occupy herself."

* * *

><p>"So, what's it like?" Margarita giggled as they emptied their second bottle of wine.<p>

"What's what like?" S'ray asked leaning back in her chair.

"You know," the younger woman snickered.

"Know what?" S'ray asked slightly puzzled because of the wine.

Grinning madly, Margarita nodded her head toward the library where Erik was dozing while looking toward the second floor with her eyes.

"What are you going on about?" S'ray asked.

"Oh come on, tell me, I'm your sister," Margarita coaxed.

"I'd tell you if you'd tell me what you're asking," the older Alve frowned.

"What's it like sleeping with Erik?" she finally asked.

"Oh, well in the first place he's a cover hog and secondly he usually winds up spread-eagle in the middle of the bed and he snores sometimes," S'ray replied swirling the wine in her glass.

"That is not what I meant and you know it," Margarita sighed. "What's he like between the sheets?"

"I honestly don't know, we've never stayed between the sheets," S'ray giggled.

"Oh very funny," the younger woman replied. "Seriously, how is the sex? Is he good? Can he really satisfy a woman?"

"That is a very personal question," S'ray said, trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah, and sisters share everything," she replied.

"Don't let Erik hear that, he'll think the wrong thing right away," S'ray laughed.

"Come on, what's it like with a man who's part human?" she pressed.

"He's a very passionate and generous lover," she smiled setting her glass down on the table.

"And details? Does he have hair anywhere besides his face?" Margarita asked.

"Obviously," she nodded.

"So what's it feel like?"

"Depends on what part of his body it's on. His beard can be pretty scratchy but he's usually clean shaven."

"Go on," she urged now sitting on the edge of her chair.

"Mmm, I love his chest hair, it's so fun to play with afterward; all sweaty and curly. Though it's just as fun to tease him by following that thin line of hair that goes down his stomach and into his trousers."

"So he has hair there, like an animal?"

"No, not like an animal, kind of like those statues we saw all those years ago in Greece."

"You mean the ones that Tereste was laughing at?" Margarita asked.

"Yes, those are the ones," S'ray nodded. "But it's surprisingly soft and silky."

"What about the rest of him?"

"Well, he has hair on his legs, his forearms and his armpits too."

"So what's it feel like when you're together?"

"It feels nice, but it can tickle sometimes."

"I bet I know where it tickles," Margarita smirked. "So what about that which makes him a man?"

"You should know, you felt it," S'ray grinned.

"Well, it kind of went away when he realized I wasn't you."

"That's my Erik."

"How about it then?"

"Well," S'ray started as her smile grew broader. "There are differences from Elven men."

"Judging by your smile they must be good ones."

"I'm certainly not complaining."

"So give me some idea at least."

"Fine, anyway he is more gifted than Elven men."

"How much more?"

"Never mind."

"So what's that like? Does it hurt?"

"The first time was a bit uncomfortable, but I'm putting that down to our haste and the tree," S'ray explained.

"Oh do tell," Margarita said leaning forward.

"It all came to a head on Beltane, we were walking in the forest," S'ray started.

* * *

><p>Erik opened his eyes and grabbed his pocket watch from the end table. After looking at it twice, it still read just after 11 o'clock. He sighed and sat up; it was well past time to go to bed. He stood up and stretched, he could still hear and occasional giggle from the living room.<p>

He went down the hall and looked in on the women. S'ray was lying on the couch cradling an empty bottle of wine while Margarita was sitting on the floor with her back against a chair. He also saw four empty bottles of wine on the table and surmised that neither of the sisters would make it to their beds under their own power.

The Phantom sighed and went over to Margarita. "Margarita, time for bed," he said kneeling down beside her.

"Mmm are you gonna take me to bed?" she asked with a drunken smile.

"If need be," he replied.

"Don't worry, I won't tell my sister," she whispered loudly and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," he said and winced as she hit his sore shoulder. "Take it easy on that shoulder please."

"Aww I'll kiss it and make it better," she giggled as he picked her up.

"That's not necessary," he replied carrying her to the hallway.

"How about this instead?" she asked and kissed the side of his neck.

"Margarita, please," he said opening the door to the guest room.

"Oh begging already," she laughed sliding her hand into the open front of his shirt.

"I meant stop it," he said, now becoming a bit annoyed.

"Playing hard to get now?" Margarita pouted as he set her down on the bed.

"Certainly not," Erik replied.

"Then come here good looking," she slurred grabbing his shirt suddenly and pulling him down onto the bed with her.

"What are you trying to do?" Erik demanded.

"Getting you in bed with me. What does it look like?" she giggled.

"I shall have to decline the generous offer," Erik frowned.

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because I am already in a relationship with S'ray, you are her sister and you are drunk," he stated as he disentangled himself from the woman.

"Aww, I never get the good looking ones," she sighed.

"Good night mademoiselle," he sighed covering her with the blanket before leaving the room and gently closing the door.

Erik went back to where S'ray was still lying and removed the empty bottle from her limp grasp. "Bed time love," he whispered softly.

"Hi lover," she smiled opening her eyes. "That late already?"

"Yes S'ray," he smiled. "Your sister is already in bed."

"So it's just you and me?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded and picked her up.

"Carrying me, how romantic," she sighed leaning her head against his good shoulder.

Erik rolled his eyes; carrying S'ray would have been a lot more romantic if she wasn't too drunk to walk right now.

"Love you Erik," she mumbled and kissed his neck. "You're such a wonderful man."

"I love you too," he smiled as he carried her up the stairs.

"My sexy, handsome man," she sighed pulling his hair out of the pony tail he had it tied in.

"If you insist," he replied pushing the door closed with his foot.

"Alone at last," S'ray murmured as he lay her on the bed.

"Alone in our room anyway," he smiled, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Come here lover," she smiled and pulled him down on top of her on the bed. "I want you so bad right now."

"But S'ray, I…" he started but was cut off by her insistent kiss. The next thing he knew he was on his back, his mask was off and S'ray was actually ripping his shirt open.

"Oh my poor baby," she cooed upon seeing the purple and yellow bruise that now covered his left shoulder.

"It looks worse than it is," he replied as she gently touched his shoulder.

"I know just the thing for that," she smiled and bending down placed feather light kisses upon his shoulder.

Erik closed his eyes and turned his head to the right, an unconscious invitation she accepted and began kissing his neck. He felt her stop kissing him and sit up; his breathing quickened as he watched her remove her own shirt. She leaned back down and put her arms around his neck, kissing him again. He groaned low in his throat as she undulated against him, arousing his desire for her. Returning her kisses, he wrapped his arms around her and then rolled them over so he was on top.

"Feisty," she laughed and then gasped as his mouth descended on a bare breast. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she held him to her breast as he suckled her.

Then he moved back up to capture her mouth again while reaching down and undoing her pants. S'ray's hands were also at his trousers, opening buttons. He stopped kissing her long enough to finish stripping her and then himself. Erik pounced on top of her, claiming her lips.

"Roll over," he finally growled after tearing himself away from her kisses.

She did as he bid his tone of voice clearly showing he was in no mood to debate or argue. He moved her hair to the side and going to his hands and knees began kissing her back. S'ray gasped in surprise and delight; her eyes closed and she shuddered as he ran his tongue up her spine, ending with a nip at the base of her neck.

"Did you like that?" his seductive voice asked as she felt his hand slide down her back and over her buttock to come to rest on her thigh.

Unable to form words, she nodded her head in assent.

Erik set his lips to her shoulders, punctuating his kisses with gentle nips. She gasped and mewled in pleasure when his fingers found her wet center. "Vixen," he growled licking his fingers and then biting the small of her back. "Seems you need to settle down a bit."

He sat up and then straddled her hips. She'd given him countless massages already and it was time he returned the favor. He ran his hands up her back and smirked as she wriggled beneath him. He started massaging her shoulders and was rewarded with a sigh of pleasure as she began to relax beneath him. His hands slid down her back, gently rubbing along her spine. After going up her back again he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You are beautiful," he smiled and kissed her again.

"Erik," she murmured as his massage turned to gentle caresses.

He moved from on top of her to lie beside her. Erik leaned over and began kissing and nibbling on her back. Her soft gasps and sighs of pleasure quickly brought his desire to the forefront again. Unable to wait anymore, he rolled her to her back and found that she had fallen into a drunken sleep.

The Phantom rolled to his back and groaned in frustration as his desire quickly retreated. He closed his eyes and covered them with a hand as he took several deep breaths to calm himself. He sat up and looked at his peacefully sleeping lover; it would be wrong to wake her now he thought. Heaving a sigh, he stood and pulled the covers down on his side of the bed. Then he picked her up and gently laid her between the sheets before climbing back in on her side.

Erik smiled as she snuggled close to his right side after he'd pulled the covers around them. He sighed again as he wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. He was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard a strange sound that startled him back to wakefulness. S'ray had started to snore. His head fell back onto the pillow in frustration; bad enough that she passed out during his lovemaking, but now to add insult to injury she was snoring.

* * *

><p>S'ray yawned and opened her eyes, it was just after dawn. The soft growl she heard next to her indicated that Erik was still asleep. She smiled and upon sitting up, discovered that she was naked. Not remembering how she got into bed, she wondered if they'd made love last night.<p>

She leaned over and softly kissed him. "Good morning love," she smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Well good morning," he replied with a sleepy smile.

"Erik, about last night," she started.

"No, we didn't. You started and then passed out on me."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"You owe me," he said sitting up as well.

"I do?" she asked leaning back against the headboard and eyeing the tented sheet that covered his lap. "And what do I owe you?"

"A morning of passion," he smiled pulling her onto his lap.

"And if I have a hangover?" she asked.

"I would change that to a night of passion," he replied kissing her cheek. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Very well rested," she sighed putting her arms around his neck. "And you?"

"Surprisingly good, my shoulder aches, but that's to be expected," Erik explained.

"Mind if I change position a bit?"

"Not at all," he smiled watching her pull away the sheet and straddle his lap.

"Looks like you're awake," she smirked slipping her hand between them and stroking his erection.

"I am," he groaned letting his head fall backward.

S'ray took the opportunity he offered and leaning forward began kissing the base of his throat. "I'm sorry about last night," she whispered against him.

"S'alright," he murmured as she roused him further.

"Maybe I should stop for now," she sighed as his breathing noticeably increased.

Erik nodded his head yes as she stopped her caresses. "Your turn," he finally said after regaining his breath. His arm went around her waist and he turned them so he was on top and they were lying crosswise on the bed. "You feel so warm," he murmured kissing her.

"Erik," she gasped as his lips moved to her breast.

"This time I'm not going to settle you down," he smirked as his hand slid between her thighs. "Mmm, so hot and wet."

She cried out softly as his fingers slid over her clitoris.

"Is this what you want?" he asked as he stroked her.

"Oh yes, yes," she gasped arching into his touch.

"Do you want me?"

"I need you."

"I'm yours," he groaned as he slid inside her.

S'ray moaned softly as they lay entwined together. His hand moved to her face and tenderly brushed the stray lock of golden hair away. He kissed her, coaxing her lips apart and then teasing her tongue with his. Her hands cradled his face, stroking his cheeks as they kissed. "Love you," she whispered against his lips.

"Love you," he replied against hers.

* * *

><p>Margarita's greeting died on her lips as she opened the door. If she hadn't already been wide awake, the sight that greeted her would have awakened her. There on the bed were Erik and S'ray; Erik was on his knees and had his back to the door. What little she could see of her sister were her feet resting on Erik's shoulders and bouncing with his every thrust.<p>

She clapped her hand over her own mouth to silence herself and backed out of the room. Taking a deep breath, she quietly closed the door and went back downstairs.

"What's the matter with you?" Brandji asked as he rolled an egg across the counter.

"Why do you ask?" Margarita replied.

"You're all red in the face," he said tying some rope around the egg.

"Did you see something naughty?" Luniana asked flying in through the open window.

"Never mind," the Elf frowned.

"You saw Erik and S'ray being naughty!" the Pixie happily squeaked.

"I did not," Margarita protested.

"You did too, I saw you walk in on them," Luniana twittered.

"You were watching them," the younger woman said not overly surprised by the confession.

"She always watches them," Brandji groused as he lowered the egg to Brule.

"He's really horny this morning," the Pixie squeaked. "They've gone through quite a few positions already and they're still not done."

"Giving us a blow by blow?" Margarita asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, they didn't do that and he didn't lick her honey pot either," she twittered.

Brandji made a face; he hated hearing about Erik and S'ray having sex. However, if everything went according to his plan he might not have to worry about the interloper for much longer.

"Thanks Luniana," Margarita sighed as she sat at the table with a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>"Well about time you two finally came downstairs," Margarita said as S'ray and Erik entered the kitchen.<p>

"Sorry," S'ray smiled, "we overslept."

Margarita snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, tell me another one sis," she said barely holding back her laughter.

"Another what?" S'ray asked.

"You two were not sleeping when I looked in," she said, now failing to contain her laughter. "And Erik, you should start locking that bedroom door if you don't want to be putting on a show for others."

Erik colored at the realization that they'd been seen making love again.

"And from what Luniana told us, you are quite the stud this morning," she continued giggling and pounded the table.

Erik turned even redder at that bit of information.

"You go outside love and I'll start your breakfast," S'ray smiled caressing his bare cheek.

Erik nodded and headed out the door to the barn to start morning chores.

* * *

><p>Erik moved silently through the hidden corridors of the Populaire, surveying his domain. He needed more information on his new partner so he took the corridor that lead to the manager's office which was now occupied by Monsieur Phelon. He stepped up to the spy hole and saw the vampire seated at the desk reading through the opera that would be opening the season.<p>

Phelon paused in his reading, he was being watched. He smiled; it had been a long time since he'd encountered someone skilled enough to get this close before he noticed their presence. This could mean only one thing; the Opera Ghost was back in residence. "By the by, you are expected to attend the Opening Gala now that you are co-owner of the Populaire," Phelon casually remarked as his eyes went back to the script he was reading.

The Phantom was taken aback; he had never been discovered in this manner before.

"I'm not deaf, I can hear your heartbeat," Phelon continued. "And I must say, you're surprisingly calm for someone eavesdropping on a vampire."

Erik stayed silent, not sure if he should respond or not.

"And do feel free to bring the Lady Guardian with you, neither of you will be harmed by any in my coven," the vampire added. "Formal dress is required, but I'm sure you already have something in mind for her."

"The date?" he finally asked.

"Fifth of next month," Phelon answered. "And do try to leave the little people at home, my consort will be here and she detests them in all their variety."

Erik nodded silently.

"See you then unless you have any critiques of the company and you can leave those right on my desk as I assume you have a way in here that I haven't found yet," the Greek said dismissively.

* * *

><p>Author's End Note: Sorry about the delay, had some plot bunnies that chewed holes in the story and I had to some major revisions. Updates should be quicker from now on.<p>

Coming up in Chapter 4 – Meet the Parents

Uh-oh.


	4. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To GigiMusic: Yeah, she got quite of view of Erik as well. What would Erik's reaction have been to knowing she was there? Would he have carried on or would things have come to a dead stop? I don't really know and none of my male sources had an answer to that so he never knew. How will it go when Erik meets the parents? Read the chapter to find out.

To foxgodess07: Well, Margarita was a bit drunk at the time she hit on Erik. And Erik, poor man, doesn't yet understand that Elves look beyond outward appearances for beauty. Yes, Brandji wants to get rid of Erik so he can be top male in the Glen again. Will it work? You'll have to read on and find out. And yes, Erik is finding it very difficult to sneak up on a creature that can hear your heat beating and smell the blood in your veins. Will the gala be trouble? Who knows?

To LittleMargarita: Brandji in trouble? Perish the thought. So Monsieur Phelon has a fan? He'll be so un-amused unlike the Brownies. Will he betray Erik? I don't know, does he have a reason to betray him?

Thanks to Secret13 and wolfdemon22 for subscribing or adding this as a favorite story. Silent support means as much to an author as verbal. Don't be afraid to drop in with a review the next time you read a chapter.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on with the story.

**PotG: Family Ties**

**Chapter 4**

**Meet the Parents**

Erik sighed as he slid into bed next to S'ray. He was dead tired; this must be what if feels like to be a normal man he mused. However, as normal as this may have seemed it was anything but. He had half-interest in the Populaire, his salary had increased to 40,000 francs in gold and he was madly in love with the beautiful woman next to him who reciprocated his feelings.

"Mmm Erik," S'ray drowsily mumbled, opening sleepy violet eyes.

"I'm here," he smiled, "go back to sleep love."

The sleepy woman nodded and moved closer to him so they were spooning in the bed, his arms wrapped around her slight form. "Night," she murmured snuggling in his arms.

"Goodnight love," he whispered kissing her cheek before closing his eyes.

Suddenly Erik sat straight up in bed as realization hit him. "Good God, what have I done," he muttered suddenly.

"Hmm?" S'ray questioned, still mostly asleep.

"S'ray, love, I need to ask you a question," he said touching her cheek.

"What?" she asked leaning into his caress.

"Those . . . vampires in the opera . . . that old one . . . can he hypnotize you without even looking you in the eye?" he asked, still trying to understand what happened when he was in the passages.

"What are you talking about?" she asked now sitting up as well.

"I can't believe I did that," he said covering his face.

"Did what?" S'ray asked puzzled.

"Agree to attend the opening gala," he replied turning to her. "I didn't object at all, I just asked for the date."

"Sounds like fun," she smiled. "When is it?"

"It doesn't matter; when I show up I'll be arrested or shot at the very least. I am such an idiot," he groaned.

"Then don't go," she reasoned.

"I have to, I already gave my word."

"So?"

"I can't go back on that, I do have a sense of honor after all."

"Then we'll go."

"And you'll watch me get dragged off to prison to be hanged."

"Oh who's going to recognize you anyway?"

"For starters anyone who attended Don Juan which will be almost everyone there."

"So you're not wearing a mask then?"

"Of course I'll wear a mask."

"So what's the problem?"

"How many masked men are there in France that crash chandeliers and set opera houses on fire?"

"Only one that I know of," she smiled and slid closer to him. "And I know him very intimately."

"What am I going to do?" he asked.

"Erik dear," she smiled now straddling his lap and draping her arms around his neck.

"Don't distract me, this is serious."

"I am serious; I know exactly what you'll do."

"What then?"

"You use the glamour we've been teaching you," she smiled. "No one there will recognize you."

"But what if I can't hold the entire time? What happens if I drop it?" he asked putting his arms around her waist.

"I'll be there to make sure it doesn't slip," S'ray replied combing her fingers through his hair. "We can make a night of it. It'll be just you and me in your lair and no little people anywhere around."

"Actually, I'm already ahead of you there S'ray," he replied pulling her closer. "I'd like to dress you up, take you to the Opera in my private box, put in our appearance at the gala and end the evening with a quiet dinner for two in my lair."

"Erik Destler, are you asking me out?" she smiled looking into his eyes.

"I believe that I am, will you do me the honor?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I don't have the required finery for such an evening with the Opera Ghost," she replied.

"Already taken care of, the modiste assures me you will be the most beautiful woman there in the dress that she's creating," he smiled. "I've also made sure to order all the ancillary garments for you as well."

"Thought of everything then have you?" she asked caressing herself against him.

"The only thing I still needed was you," he said.

"You already had me," she said and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"She is going to be so surprised," S'lantia smiled as they alighted in the glen.<p>

"I still think we should have written and told her we were coming," her husband Firchard grumbled. "We don't even know if she's here."

"Oh she's here," S'lantia replied. "A mother knows these things."

"What if she's not alone?" Jer'll, their oldest son asked.

"She would have written us if she'd taken up with someone," his mother smiled as they opened the kitchen door and went inside.

"Well that black cloak hanging on the peg is definitely not S'ray's, she'd drown in it," Jer'll pointed out.

"Oh that dragon probably left it behind," she said with a wave of her hand.

Jer'll was about to point out that dragons didn't need cloaks and certainly wouldn't have left one behind, but decided against it. If on the off chance that he was wrong and there was only his sister here, he knew he'd never hear the last of it from his mother.

"That might be true dear, but those are not his boots," Firchard said pointing out a pair of black, knee-high men's boots.

"Those probably belong to Tavlyn, you know he practically lives here too," she replied.

"Mother, those boots are too big for him, they're too big for me and I'm the tallest one here," Jer'll sighed.

"Don't keep trying son, you'll only make her more determined in her opinion," Firchard said falling into step with his son.

"So that leaves us as damage control as usual," Jer'll sighed.

"Someone has to do it," the older man shrugged.

"Someone's been drinking absinthe," Jer'll said nodding toward an empty glass and spoon that sat on top of the piano in the study.

"And S'ray doesn't drink that or play the piano," he said as his wife started up the stairs.

"Are you two coming or not? Stop dawdling, I've waited too long to see my baby," S'lantia said looking back at the two.

"We're coming," Firchard said following her up the stairs.

S'lantia quietly opened the door and stepped inside the bedroom. She looked to the bed and saw the large lump in the middle. Firchard noticed the lump was two people and from the black hair, one was definitely not his daughter. At the same time Jer'll noticed the man's robe lying in the chair next to the bed.

Father and son exchange a look, both realizing that S'ray is not alone in that bed.

"Good morning baby," S'lantia smiled as she drew back the covers. "Oh my land!"

Erik's eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar cry behind him. He instinctively grabbed the covers and yanked them back up and over his head. S'ray also woke up at the outcry from her mother and Erik jostling her in the bed. "What in the world?" S'ray gasped as she sat up, clutching the bedclothes to her chest.

"That's what I'd like to know," S'lantia said with her hands on her hips.

"Mother!" S'ray said, still in shock.

"Well?" the older woman pressed.

"I knew this would happen," Erik groaned from under the covers.

"Who is that?" she demanded pointing a finger at the man hiding under the covers.

"That is Erik and I told you about him in my letter," S'ray sighed.

"What letter? You never sent us a letter," S'lantia replied.

"She sent it a month ago by wood pixie," Erik added from under the blanket.

"As I said, we never received a letter," S'lantia said. "And come out from under there so we can have a look at you."

"No," Erik replied.

"You may as well come out now Erik, they're going to see you sooner or later anyway," S'ray coaxed, rubbing his shoulder through the covers.

"In case you forgot, I'm naked under here," he objected.

"I know you are, I remember last night," S'ray said with a giggle.

"That's it, I'm going back downstairs," Jer'll said turning on his heel and going out the door.

"Good idea son," Firchard agreed. "Dear, let's go downstairs so the kids up here can get dressed properly before we're introduced."

"All right," S'lantia nodded. "But no funny business before you come downstairs."

"Mother!" S'ray chastised.

"I mean it, you've got 10 minutes before I come back up here," S'lantia said as she closed the door.

"Kill me now," Erik said, still under the covers.

"Oh no, you don't get out of this that easy," S'ray replied, pulling the covers from his head.

* * *

><p>"Erik, stop trying to avoid this," S'ray sighed as he paused on the last step.<p>

"Your parents caught us in bed, I feel like I'm heading to my own execution right now."

"It's not that bad."

"How do you know?"

"They're my parents and you're not first man they've seen me in bed with."

"Oh that's comforting," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"It could've been worse."

"How?"

"My sister could have been with them too."

"Stop tempting fate."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Mother, Daddy," S'ray smiled as they entered the kitchen.

"Well, this is a surprise," S'lantia said, her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"I sent a letter Mother, I really did," S'ray replied.

"Well, we never received a letter as I said before," she replied. "So what's done is done I suppose."

"I'm an adult mother, I'm allowed to choose whom I wish to be with," S'ray said matching her mother's stance.

"And as your mother, I am also allowed to inspect any man you choose to be with," S'lantia countered.

Erik instantly paled at the thought of being 'inspected' by S'ray's mother.

"Don't start that now mother," S'ray replied.

"I wouldn't have to if you had written us a letter," S'lantia said.

"Then we'll settle the matter of the letter, I'll summon the fairy I gave it to," S'ray said.

"Very well," S'lantia nodded.

Under the current circumstances, Erik decided to remain silent. He watched S'ray perform the summoning spell and the wood fairy appeared before her.

"Another letter?" the tiny creature asked.

"Not this time little one," S'ray said.

"Then what?" she twittered.

"Did you deliver the last letter I gave you?" S'ray asked.

"No."

"What happened to it?"

"Brandji took it, said you wanted it back," the fairy explained.

Erik and S'ray looked at each other at the mention of the Brownie's name.

S'ray sighed and said, "Thank you little one, you may go now."

The fairy nodded and flew off.

"Why am I not surprised that Brandji had something to do with this?" Erik sighed and leaned back against the counter.

"Brandji!" S'ray called.

"Yoo-hoo!" a feminine voice called from outside.

"Please tell me that this day did not just get worse," S'ray groaned.

Erik quirked his eyebrow at her in a silent question.

"Sister, where are you?" came the voice again.

"M'nita, my older sister," S'ray replied. "We'd better go out there before she comes in here."

S'ray then went to the door followed closely by her parents. Only Erik and her brother hung back in the kitchen. "I'm Jer'll, S'ray's oldest brother," Jer'll finally said holding his hand out.

"Erik Destler," the Phantom nodded firmly shaking the Elf's hand.

"We'd better get out there before the cat fight starts," Jer'll sighed as he went to the door.

* * *

><p>"Sister dear, I missed you," M'nita smiled as she walked up S'ray.<p>

"What do you want?" S'ray asked.

"I have a surprise for you," she smiled as her husband caught up her. "We found a husband for you."

Everyone stopped and stared at the newcomer's, especially Erik and S'ray. Finally S'ray found her voice and replied, "What?"

"We arranged a marriage for you," M'nita smiled. "With royalty no less."

"Isn't that exciting?" Ashe, her husband smiled.

"And who is this?" M'nita asked as she finally noticed Erik. "I swear S'ray you will pick up every stray out there."

"This is Erik, my Green Man," S'ray replied narrowing her eyes and putting her arm around Erik's waist as he stood next to her.

"Oh S'ray, please tell me you haven't ruined yourself with that thing," M'nita sneered as she looked at Erik disdainfully.

"Excuse me?" S'ray replied, her eyes flashing in anger.

"You didn't seriously make this thing your Green Man," M'nita sighed. "We arranged a marriage for you with royalty; he's a king no less. Oh well, maybe if we keep this quiet and just get rid of that he'll be none the wiser."

Jer'll rolled his eyes, he knew the cat fight was about to start.

"Erik is more than my Green Man and I want no part of anything you've arranged for me," S'ray replied angrily. "And you will address Erik properly with either his name or his title."

"It's a good thing we came when we did, you seem so confused," Ashe said. "We'll even help you get rid of this mixed blood trash."

"I can't believe you let that goblin filth into your home let alone your bed," M'nita said giving Erik a nasty look.

"How dare you," S'ray snarled and slapped M'nita across the mouth.

M'nita stood there in shock, her mouth open as a red mark in the shape of S'ray's hand became startlingly visible on her pale cheek. "You little bitch," she finally snarled and launched herself at the younger Alve.

S'ray easily dodged her sister's wild swing and slapped her again. Ashe stood there in shock; he had never seen the sisters actually come to blows before. S'ray slapped M'nita again. "Don't you ever insult my mate again," S'ray snarled.

M'nita screeched at her sister in Elven and then went for her hair. She grabbed a hold of one of S'ray's braids and yanked hard. S'ray grimaced and punched her sister in the eye, but M'nita kept a tight hold on her braid. M'nita yanked hard on the braid again and tried to scratch her sister. S'ray kicked her sister in the side of her knee, M'nita yanked on the braid again as she went down on her knees in the dirt.

"Time to separate them before S'ray bloodies her," Jer'll said tapping Erik on the shoulder.

Erik nodded in agreement.

"You grab S'ray and I'll handle M'nita," Jer'll said moving toward the fighting women.

Erik followed him forward and grabbed S'ray around the waist as she was about to start pummeling M'nita's face. Jer'll grabbed M'nita around her waist with one arm and then her wrist with his free hand breaking her grip on S'ray's braid.

Ashe broke out of his stupor as soon as he saw Erik grab S'ray and pull her off M'nita. "Here you, take your filthy hands from that woman," Ashe said indignantly as he marched up to Erik. "How dare you even touch her let alone manhandle her like that!"

Erik finally had his fill of the insults and he saw red. Knowing that any violence on his part would not help the situation, he let go of S'ray and stormed off into the open pasture.

Firchard knew that S'ray would go back to pummeling M'nita, so he stepped in and grabbed his furious daughter.

* * *

><p>Author's End Note: Whoo, it has hit the fan! To be continued.<p>

Coming up in Chapter 5 – A Similar Temperament

Someone loses their temper and S'ray and Erik find they are more alike than they first thought.


	5. A Similar Temperament

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To foxgodess07: Or is he? Read on to find out.

To LittleMargarita: Where is Margarita? She's off on an adventure somewhere and forgot to tell their parents about the whole relationship with Erik as well. And let me tell you, the sh!t is about to hit the fan in the glen with this family squabble. Will S'ray's family accept Erik? Can't say, they haven't really had a chance to talk to him yet.

Thanks to cynthiatophklepinger and marriedharrypottercast for subscribing or adding this as a favorite story. Silent support means as much to an author as verbal. Don't be afraid to drop in with a review the next time you read a chapter.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>PotG: Family Ties<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**A Similar Temperament**

"Let me go," S'ray growled as she struggled in her father's arms.

"Gladly once you settle down young lady," Firchard said.

"Then get her out of my sight," S'ray snarled.

"You ungrateful bitch, you have no idea what we went through to arrange this marriage," M'nita snapped.

"Who you think you are arranging a marriage without our knowledge?" S'lantia demanded. "I am her mother, not you."

"I'm only trying to bring more prestige to this family, unlike some others," she sniffed glaring at S'ray.

"Yes," Ashe agreed. "S'ray has run wild long enough and Jareth is just the man to tame her."

"Oh no," S'ray objected, "not him, not that pompous ass."

"Yes and you will not embarrass us by breaking this engagement," Ashe stated.

"There is no engagement, I never consented to any of this," S'ray replied.

"And we never condoned this arrangement either," Firchard added.

"You have overstepped your bounds one too many times daughter," S'lantia said. "But I suppose it's our own fault, we spoiled you far too much as a child."

"Well, at least that thing is gone," M'nita sniffed.

"Stop referring to my mate has a thing!" S'ray snarled.

"You should be thanking us," Ashe said.

"Get out!" S'ray screamed. "Leave our home! Leave our forest and don't come back!"

"Now calm down sister," M'nita said as Jer'll released her, disgusted by his sister's behavior as well.

"You are no longer my sister," S'ray said shaking with anger. "Get out of my sight, both of you."

"Who do you think you are," Ashe demanded.

"I am the Guardian of this forest," S'ray raged.

"You heard her," Firchard said.

"Yes leave, before you make this any worse than it already is for yourselves," S'lantia added.

"But Mother," M'nita protested.

"Leave!" S'ray yelled.

"Fine, but this is not the end of this," M'nita huffed and turned to leave, Ashe close at her heels.

* * *

><p>Erik had no idea where he was going when he stormed off. All he knew was that he had to get away before his temper got the best of him. When he finally stopped he found himself at the edge of the Glen, under the oak where they had their first picnic together.<p>

He leaned back against the tree and looked back at the Glen. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at it, so many memories. The barn where he'd first seen S'ray, the tree where he ate breakfast almost every morning and the windows of their bedroom where they'd made love just last night.

Erik felt an ache in his chest and took a shuddering breath. He knew that last night might very well be the last night that he would ever spend in her arms again. I should've known, he thought closing his eyes. Life only gives me happiness so it can be wrenched away once more.

He shook his head, after this morning there was no way S'ray's family would permit him to see her again. He also knew than any ideas he entertained of asking for her hand were also gone. There was no reason for her family to consent to his courtship, especially since there was royalty wanting to marry her.

A tear slowly slid down his cheek; he would be alone again. Perhaps this time the heartbreak what kill him and there'd be no more pain. A fitting end to his miserable life, he thought with a sad smile. Eventually one of the vampires would venture down to his lair he supposed, wondering why he'd not collected his salary. If luck was finally with him, they'd dispose of his rotting corpse in a lonely place where no one would ever find him and he could be alone for eternity.

Erik sat down at the base of the tree, his knees drawn up to his chest and silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He would wait till the sun had gone down and then go back to the barn to retrieve Caesar before heading back to Paris and his lonely lair beneath the opera house.

* * *

><p>Luniana sniffed and wiped a tear from her cheek. It wasn't fair, she thought stomping her tiny foot in the air. M'nita and Ashe had no right barging in and insulting Erik and trying to break up him and S'ray. And now to top it off, Erik was crying and it was their fault.<p>

The Pixie's brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed in anger; she'd show them. She flew back to the house as fast as she could and arrived just in time to see Ashe and M'nita leaving. Luniana smiled wickedly, time for some payback.

Grinning, she watched as the tree roots began to push out of the ground. Ashe and M'nita had turned their backs on everyone and were walking away. Suddenly M'nita tripped on one of the roots and fell forward, her face landing in a mud puddle. She pushed herself up, spitting out muddy water.

"Darling, let me help you," Ashe said moving to help her up. A root sprang up and tripped him as well; he landed on top of his wife, pushing her face into the puddle once again.

M'nita resurfaced the sound of tinkling pixie laughter. "Can't you control your little people," M'nita seethed.

"I belong to no one," Luniana said flying over to the muddied Alve.

"How dare you! I'm royalty," Ashe huffed.

"You're not the Fairy Queen so who cares," Luniana said then put her thumbs in her ears and blew a rather loud raspberry at them. Then she flew over to S'ray and landed on her shoulder.

"Bombs away!" Brandji called out from near the barnyard.

Ashe was suddenly hit in the mouth by a flying horse apple.

"Direct hit Brandji!" Brule crowed.

"Fire two!" Brandji yelled and M'nita was hit in the chest by a very fresh horse apple.

"Ugh, how disgusting!" M'nita screeched.

"Direct hit again buddy!" Brule grinned.

"And you can thank Caesar for the fresh one prune face!" Brandji laughed.

"The court will hear of this," Ashe said trying to clean himself off.

"The clan chief will hear of this first," Firchard replied.

M'nita and Ashe both paled.

"Let's go Ashe, I need to bathe and get this filth off me," M'nita sniffed on the verge of tears as they walked away.

* * *

><p>"Well, that got rid of them," Brandji grinned as the Brownies join the group.<p>

"Good job," Luniana twittered.

"Thank you little ones," S'ray smiled.

"We are here to serve," Brandji said with a salute.

"Wait, where's Erik?" S'ray asked looking around after her father had released her.

"I don't know," S'lantia said. "Ashe said something to him and he walked off."

"I need to find him Mother," she said a hint of panic entering her voice when she realized how Erik might interpret this encounter.

"He's by the oak," Luniana piped up.

"I need to go to him," S'ray said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'll go," Firchard said. "You're not going to talk any sense into him in the state you're in; you may only make it worse."

"Are you sure Papa?" S'ray asked as her mother hugged her.

"I'm sure, I'll find Erik and bring him back," he smiled reassuringly.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up a bit before they come back," S'lantia smiled, leading her daughter over by the rain barrel.

"I'll make sure they're good and gone," Jer'll said giving his sister a hug.

"Thanks," she sniffled hugging him back.

"You really love him, don't you?" S'lantia asked after her son had left.

S'ray nodded as she took down a towel hanging by the barrel.

"He's not full Faye you realize," she frowned.

"I knew that already and I don't care," S'ray sniffed wringing water out of the towel.

"Sit down and let me," S'lantia said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"I'm widowed, I d…don't need per…permission," S'ray stuttered, expecting to be told that her relationship with Erik was forbidden.

"No, you certainly don't," S'lantia sighed as she wiped the dirt from her daughter's face.

"Don't need your approval either," S'ray added and took a shuddering breath.

"No you don't," S'lantia agreed. "But you want it, don't you?"

S'ray looked at her mother, trying to read her and nodded her head.

"I thought so," S'lantia sighed. "Well, I'm withholding my judgment for now."

"But," S'ray objected.

"Yes, I know you sent a letter. We'll straighten this out once you're cleaned up and your father comes back with your lover," S'lantia said uncovering a cut from one of M'nita's rings. "By the way, I'm very proud of you."

"Why?" S'ray asked lifting her head.

"First of all, you didn't completely trounce your sister like we all know you could have," S'lantia explained. "And secondly, I'm amazed at how this forest has come back to life. I don't know how you did it, but I'm so proud of you."

"Tavlyn and Cyd like him," S'ray said and hissed as another cut was uncovered.

"Well, that's good to hear," S'lantia smiled.

* * *

><p>"I was told I'd find you here," Firchard said as he walked up to where Erik was sitting.<p>

"I know what you're going to say," Erik said not looking up. "I'll take what I need tonight and leave. You can box up the rest; Tavlyn knows where to take it and how to reach me."

"Why are you leaving?" Firchard asked now puzzled.

"I don't want to cause anymore trouble than I already have," Erik replied.

"Quite frankly, I don't recall you causing any trouble," Firchard said sitting down next to him. "If my memory serves me right, my eldest daughter and son-in-law were causing all the trouble; not that that's anything new, mind you."

"I don't understand," Erik said looking up.

"We didn't know about what M'nita and Ashe arranged," Firchard sighed. "And needless to say, the family that is here is quite unhappy about it."

Erik nodded silently.

"M'nita seems to think that because she married into royalty that she rules the roost and can arrange marriages for her sisters without telling us. But the truth is, I would never put any of my children through that," he explained.

"So what's going to happen now?" Erik asked.

"We'll take this to the Clan Chief," Firchard explained. "I'm actually surprised to not see him here; he's usually hanging around his cousin."

Erik furrowed his brow; he didn't recall meeting any of S'ray's other relation besides Margarita.

"You haven't met him?" he asked.

"I don't believe so, I don't recall being introduced to any of S'ray's cousins," Erik replied.

"You mean you haven't met Tavlyn once?"

Erik was shocked, neither S'ray nor Tavlyn had mentioned that they were cousins or that Tavlyn was the clan chief and he wasn't too sure what that meant either right now. "Yes, I've met him but neither of them ever mentioned that," Erik replied in shock.

"I'm not surprised, Tavlyn doesn't like to flaunt any of his titles," Firchard smiled.

"Other titles?"

"He's a Tuatha prince, he'll be king one day," Firchard replied.

Erik sat there in stunned silence, Tavlyn was the last person he would have ever expected to be of royal blood. The man was a rogue, a womanizer, a wandering musician, he liked to get drunk and he was an accomplished soldier; in fact, he possessed none of the traits he'd always associated with those of royal blood. He shook his head and chuckled, "You're joking right?"

"Not in the least and unlike my eldest daughter, Tavlyn spends as little time at court as possible," Firchard answered. "And that will probably make him an excellent king, just like his father."

"I still can't believe it," Erik replied.

"Anyway, he'll take care of all this nonsense with this arranged marriage, you don't have to worry about it," Firchard said.

Erik nodded.

"So do you love my daughter?" Firchard suddenly asked looking him in the eyes.

"With all that I am," Erik replied.

"Will you fight for her like she just fought for you?" he asked.

"I already have," Erik replied in all seriousness.

"And what are you intentions toward her?" Firchard asked. "I know she's all grown up and can take care of herself, but a father needs to ask these things."

"I'm not sure what your customs are, but I would like to court S'ray and marry her," Erik replied.

"And you have means of supporting yourself?" Firchard asked.

"Yes sir," Erik said with a nod.

"And what might that be? I'm certain you're no blacksmith," Firchard said.

"No, I'm a composer and musician," Erik replied. "I'm also an architect and a stone mason."

"Do you have a steady income?"

"40,000 francs in gold every month," Erik answered.

Now it was Firchard's turn to be surprised. "And what exactly do you do for that?" he asked.

"It's complicated," Erik sighed. "I'd prefer to explain it to the both of you."

"I see," Firchard nodded. "In that case, I believe we should head back before the ladies come looking for us."

"Now you know we had no idea M'nita and Ashe were planning anything like that, don't you?" S'lantia asked as S'ray changed out of her soiled and torn clothes.

"I know," S'ray answered. "And besides, you would have known better than to try to arrange anything with Jareth."

"Yes, I still remember those crude gestures you made when he left our table at your sister's wedding," S'lantia frowned.

"Well, he had it coming," S'ray said stepping out from behind the changing screen.

"I daresay that your Erik will be surprised when we get your clothes unpacked," she sighed as they started downstairs.

"Why is that?" S'ray asked.

"You still dress like a boy," she replied.

"Told you," Luniana twittered from above them.

"I don't always dress like a boy, besides these clothes are comfortable," S'ray explained.

"Well, I think we have some things of yours that Erik will like much more than your usual tunic and breeches," S'lantia smiled.

"He prefers her without clothes," Luniana giggled.

"Luniana!" S'ray chastised.

"So my dear, does he always wear that mask?" S'lantia asked changing the subject away from her daughter's intimate relations.

"When others are around always, but he doesn't wear it to bed anymore," she replied.

"He pulled the blanket up so quickly I'm afraid I didn't get more than a glimpse," S'lantia said.

"He was born with a deformity on the right side of his face and from what he's told me he was also quite thin and was a perfectly hideous child. Personally I don't think it's that bad, but he's been treated very poorly because of that deformity," S'ray explained. "Even his mother refused to hold or kiss him and told him he'd never be loved because of his face."

"So the masked side looks more goblin?" S'lantia asked.

"Not really, but then I'm not really trained to spot that in mixed bloods. His eyes are the most obvious as far as the goblin part goes physically. However, he's very possessive and doesn't seem to have a problem living underground for long periods of time," S'ray replied.

"Ah pity though about the face, he'd be quite handsome otherwise," S'lantia sighed.

"I find him to be quite handsome without it Mother," S'ray frowned. "I didn't fall in love with his face, I fell in love with him."

"You really love him, don't you?" she asked as they went down the hall.

"With all my heart," S'ray smiled. "He's wonderful Mother. We share the chores, I cook breakfast and he cooks supper, he loves animals and the forest, he's fought with me and for me, he sings to me and writes songs for me, and oh, the poetry he writes."

"He didn't seem too eager to fight for you earlier," S'lantia said.

"He has a bad temper Mother and the way Ashe and M'nita were treating him, I'm surprised he didn't lose it and lash out at them," S'ray said as they stepped outside.

"So he can be violent?" she asked now very concerned. "Has he hurt you at all?"

"No and I can handle his temper, he uses it to intimidate a lot, but he can get violent and I've seen the results of him losing his temper," S'ray explained. "And he has fought for me already Mother."

"Really? Then do tell," S'lantia urged, now intrigued.

"Later Mother, when we're all together," S'ray replied.

"Well, looks like your father was successful in bringing him back," S'lantia smiled as they saw the two men walking past the barn.

"Erik!" S'ray happily shouted and ran to him. "Oh Erik," she smiled and jumped into his arms. "Don't ever do that to me again, I thought I may have lost you."

"But I thought. . . " he started and was cut off by her kiss.

"I love you, nothing is going to change that you big, dumb half-goblin," she smiled and kissed him again. "I will always love you."

"What do you think dear?" Firchard asked his wife.

"I think she's very happy," S'lantia smiled. "How about you love?"

"I think they're both very much in love," he replied as they watched the couple embrace.

"So do I," she agreed. "But that doesn't mean I'm letting them off the hook that easy for not telling us."

"Hmm, sounds like the Pixie in you coming out again," he smiled. "Don't be too hard on them."

"I won't be," she smiled and kissed her husband.

"Oh S'ray," Erik breathed and kissed her again. "I love you so much."

"I know, I know," she smiled looking into his warm amber eyes.

"I was so afraid I'd be back in my lair alone again," he said and swallowed to control his emotions.

"No, you'll never be alone," S'ray said with a shake of her head as she gently caressed his bare cheek.

The corners of his mouth lifted in a slight smile.

"Oh Erik," she sighed as he kissed her again.

"Well, well isn't this sweet," came a voice.

Both couples turned to the sound of the voice and saw a man dressed in a loose shirt, black leather jerkin, feathered cape, tight trousers and knee-high boots. He had blonde hair that stuck up wildly and dramatically arched eyebrows. "Now, who are you and why are you kissing my fiancé?" the Goblin King asked.

* * *

><p>Author's End Note: Anyone know who that man in criminally tight pants might be?<p>

Coming up in Chapter 6 – Unpleasant Relations

Can this day get any worse for Erik? Do you really have to ask?


	6. Unpleasant Relations

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

Newsflash! Phantom of the Glen has a Facebook group you can join. It's at wwwdotfacebookdotcom/?ref=logo#!/groups/310038179027479/. There is artwork for the story posted there, all chapters and every now and then a character will stop by and chat with members. If you can't get this link to work, there is a working link on my profile page at the top.

To foxgodess07: All hell breaking loose? Not a chance, only a small part will be breaking free.

To tbonegirl28: For you, another update with even more feels!

To Reading-Bennie: Not David Bowie, Jareth. Jareth is an actual magical being.

To LittleMargarita: What do you mean you can't believe I brought in Jareth? I've been dropping hints about him since the beginning. Will Brandji be punished for his meddling; you'll have to wait to find out. Yes, Tavlyn is royalty, read on to find out why he keeps that a secret.

To inubaka101: Will Jareth get his ass handed to him? Read on and find out.

To GoblinQueen: I love hearing from loyal followers, don't be afraid to drop me a quick review any time. Yes, the character I've been hinting at since I began this tale has finally showed up. Am I being hard on him or true to his character? Just remember he is a villain in his own movie.

Thanks to teezmeez, a1m0stxfam0us, lunarwitch16, slash95 and for subscribing or adding this as a favorite story. Silent support means as much to an author as verbal. Don't be afraid to drop in with a review the next time you read a chapter.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>PotG: Family Ties<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Unpleasant Relations**

S'ray growled and fisted her hands in Erik's shirt; Jareth was the last person she wanted to see today. "I'm not going to kill him. I'm not going to kill him. I'm not going to kill him," she muttered before loosening her grip on Erik.

"Ah, good," Jareth smiled as he approached her. "And I know how you like pets so you can keep him, but no more of this kissing nonsense."

"I'll hurt him, but not kill him," she muttered and closing her eyes took a deep breath before turning to face her cousin.

"What are you babbling about?" Jareth asked cocking an eyebrow.

"What can I do for you Jareth?" S'ray asked as coldly as possible. "What is it that brings you out of your cold little kingdom?"

"Why I've come to see my fiancé," he replied with a smile. "And you seem to be quite well indeed."

"I'm sorry, but there's been some mistake," S'ray frowned.

"Oh there's no mistake," Jareth replied stepping closer to her. "I do believe you're even lovelier than when I last saw you."

"Yes there is, we are not engaged," S'ray replied.

"Oh come, come, I've even signed all the papers," he replied still moving closer. "Now how about greeting me with a kiss as is proper."

"Stay away from her," Erik said stepping in front of S'ray.

"I say, if I'm going to let you keep that, he'll have to learn some better matters," Jareth haughtily said.

Erik saw a red and growled.

"Jareth, don't even start," S'ray said stepping out from behind Erik. "I am not your fiancé and we're not nor ever will be engaged."

"My dear are you saying that your sister hasn't told you yet?" he asked.

"Oh she told me, then she acted directly to my current lover and I beat on her little," she replied.

"And who might the lucky man be?" Jareth asked.

"That would be me," Erik growled stepping forward.

"My dear cousin, you must be joking," Jareth laughed. "Surely you're not serious about this."

"Oh I'm very serious," she replied.

"And I've had my fill of being insulted and laughed at," Erik added.

"Are you threatening me boy?" Jareth asked corking an eyebrow.

"Call a warning if you prefer Monsieur," Erik answered.

"How dare you speak to your liege Lord in such a manner," Jareth frowned and drew his sword.

"I have no Lord," Erik just producing a knife.

"Hey, look who I found," Jer'll said as he rounded the corner of the house with Tavlyn. "Oh great, Jareth's here."

"Hello to you as well cousin," Jareth said. "Now stand back while I teach the subject of mine a lesson he'll never forget."

"Back off Jareth," Tavlyn said stepping forward.

"Mind your own subjects," the Goblin King retorted.

"Mind your station," Tavlyn replied and drew his own sword.

"Why the interest in this aberration of Faye nature?" Jareth asked. "Is he your personal pet or are you just using him to gain influence over a Guardian?"

"Erik happens to be my friend, now apologize to act according to your station Little King," Tavlyn growled.

"You dare to insult me so?" Jareth replied. "I earned this title, I wasn't born with it."

S'ray knew both men were about to come to blows and frantically racked her brain for a solution with minimal bloodshed.

"Back away, you don't want to be in the middle of them," Jer'll softly said as he pulled down on Erik's knife arm.

Erik nodded and backed away from the two who were now circling each other like wolves.

Suddenly S'ray's eyes lit up and she stepped forward. "Gentlemen," she said, "enough of this nonsense."

"Step back my dear while I deal with this slumming future King," Jareth said never taking his eyes from Tavlyn.

"Watch your tongue you pompous ass, I'm not one of those little goblins that you can bully into submission," Tavlyn retorted.

"Stand down both of you!" S'ray shouted.

"Dearest, don't interfere in matters of those above you," Jareth said.

"That's it, go back to the underground Jareth," she hissed in anger.

"Who do you think you are ordering me about?" Jareth asked. "I'll have you in your place once were married."

"I am Guardian of the Blue Water Forest," S'ray replied.

"Yes, yes, I know all of that," he said condescendingly.

"And my kingdom is as great as yours," she continued.

Jareth paled. "You wouldn't dare," he hissed.

"And you have no power here, fly home Goblin King," S'ray finished.

"This is the last time I cavort with the lower-classes," Jareth said sheathing his sword. Then in a poof of smoke and glitter he turned into a great snowy owl and flew off.

"At least he didn't do that in the house," S'lantia sighed.

"We were wondering when you would finally show up," Firchard said to Tavlyn.

"Yes, we have an issue with M'nita again," S'lantia added.

"I know, I know," Tavlyn sighed sheathing his sword. "I came as soon as I found out what her and Ashe did. Erik and S'ray, I'm so sorry I could not stop this before it reached you."

"I'm just glad you got here before Jareth said or did something to make me put Cyd on him," S'ray said going to stand next Erik once more.

"I could have handled him," Erik said protectively putting his arm around S'ray.

"Erik, I know I trained you, but you still wouldn't have had much of a chance against Jareth," Tavlyn replied.

"He's right love, Jareth is Tuatha as well. He would've taken you apart with very little effort," S'ray added.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of son," Firchard said. "You're just out of your league against a full-blooded Alve."

"Nephew, how long have you known about this?" S'lantia asked.

"Since Beltane Aunt S'lantia," Tavlyn confessed sheepishly. "So introductions are in order."

"Firchard Nightstar, Master Armorer, Regiment Commander of the Mountain Knights, Order of the Leaf and Defender of the Northern Light and his wife, S'lantia Nighthawk Nightstar, Master Jeweler, Commander of the Misty Archers, Archer of the Queen, Slayer of the Spider of Portmore, Order of the Rose and Defender of the Emerald Isle, it would give me great pleasure to introduce Erik Destler, Green Man of the Blue Water Forest," Tavlyn said with great formality.

Firchard and S'lantia both inclined their heads as their names were said. Erik followed suit and also inclined his head as Tavlyn said his name.

"Bow," Tavlyn hissed at Erik as inconspicuously as possible.

Erik bowed as requested.

"Lower," S'ray added applying gentle pressure on his lower back.

Erik awkwardly bowed even lower; he would have to have a chat with Tavlyn as soon as possible.

"S'ray we would like to have a word with you, in private please," S'lantia said crossing her arms.

"Yes Mother," the younger woman said and followed her parents into the house.

The three remaining outside were left in an uncomfortable silence for several moments. "Erik, this is Jer'll Nightstar, Master Armorer and S'ray's oldest brother," Tavlyn finally said.

"Don't bother bowing to me, I'm only a brother," Jer'll said. "Besides we've already met Tavlyn."

"Well, I don't want to get into trouble for missing anymore of these damn formalities," Tavlyn groused. "And speaking of which, Erik, I need to teach you some of those."

"Good because I have no idea what I'm supposed to do here," Erik agreed. "What was with the bowing and why didn't you say you were royalty?"

"First, the lower on our social scale that you are, the lower you bow," Tavlyn explained. "And at this point, you are pretty near the bottom Erik."

"But you said I was the Green Man," Erik protested.

"That is a seasonal title, after Samhain you will no longer be Green Man," Tavlyn explained. "And right now you have no accomplishments in the Faye Realm."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Erik asked.

"That depends on your skills," Jer'll added. "What can you do?"

"I can do a lot of things," Erik replied.

"Are you a Smith or anything like that?" Jer'll asked.

"Not really," Erik replied.

"A warrior?" her brother asked.

Erik looked at Tavlyn and the Alve shook his head. "No," Erik replied.

"He can sing and write music," Tavlyn said trying to boost Erik spirits.

"That's a start," Jer'll smiled.

"I'm also an architect and a mason," Erik added.

"What have you built?" Jer'll asked.

"I built a palace for the Shah of Persia," Erik replied.

"That's the human palace though," Tavlyn said.

"Correct," Erik nodded.

"It would need to be for a Faye race," Jer'll explained. "What about music though?"

"I've written music for S'ray," Erik said.

"That's a start," Jer'll said." Have you done any daring deeds?"

"Terrorizing an opera house doesn't count," Tavlyn said.

"You still haven't said why you didn't tell me you were royalty," Erik said deftly changing the subject.

"Because I'm treated differently when others know I'm royalty," Tavlyn explained.

"So you'd rather be treated like a poor, wandering soldier rather than a prince?" Erik asked.

"Yes, beats having them fawn over you to your face and then try to stab you in the back as soon as it's turned," Tavlyn replied.

"Understandable," Erik nodded.

"So," Tavlyn said rubbing his hands together. "Ready to learn the rudiments of Elven etiquette?"

* * *

><p>Dinner was an uncomfortable affair made more so for Erik because the formalities of Elven culture. He tended to stay quiet, speaking only when spoken to and not giving information on himself except when asked direct questions. He was relieved when the meal finally ended and he could offer the men a drink while the women cleaned up.<p>

"We have some business to discuss," Tavlyn said once everyone had a drink.

"Yes," Erik agreed motioning Firchard to the chair behind the desk.

"This should have been done much earlier and as Clan Chief I apologize for neglecting my duties," Tavlyn said after Firchard had taken a seat in the chair, Jer'll standing behind him on his right side.

"Apology accepted," Firchard said with a nod.

"Thank you," Tavlyn replied with a bow.

"Now then young man," Firchard said turning to Erik, "we have some business to discuss."

"Yes sir," Erik nodded and stepped forward.

"Sit down," Firchard said indicating the chair opposite him.

"Sir," Erik began after he sat down. "I would like permission to court your daughter S'ray."

Firchard didn't answer right away, he steepled his hands and looked thoughtful for several minutes as if he was carefully weighing the advantages and disadvantages of this courtship. Erik felt his heart began to race and he tightly gripped the arms of the chair while he nervously awaited Firchard's answer. Tavlyn held his breath and kept his fingers crossed that Firchard would allow the courtship.

"Very well, permission granted," Firchard finally answered. "You may court my daughter on one condition."

Tavlyn's eyes noticeably widened at Firchard's statement.

"And what is that Sir?" Erik asked apprehensively.

"That you love her with all your heart, share in her joy, hold her when she cries, protect her with your life when she's in danger and give her your strength when she falters," Firchard said carefully watching the man before him.

"I do," Erik replied meeting the older Alve's eyes.

"Then welcome to the family, son," Firchard smiled.

"Congratulations," Tavlyn grinned punching Erik in the shoulder.

"No, we are doomed!" came a cry from on top of one of the bookcases.

"Pipe down Brandji, you're already in enough trouble," Tavlyn stated.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Firchard asked Erik with a smile.

"Not completely, but that's never stopped me before," Erik replied.

"To Erik and S'ray, may you have all the happiness in the world from now until the end of your days," Jer'll smiled raising his glass.

"Hey, how about us? Do we get a drink too?" Brule asked popping out of S'ray's helmet on the armor stand.

"Brule, no drinking with the enemy," Brandji scolded.

"Bah, I like Erik," the smallest of the two brownies said as he climbed out of the helmet.

"I guess a thimbleful wouldn't hurt," Jer'll smiled.

"Shows what you know," Tavlyn said under his breath.

"Yay! Brandy!" Brule crowed scampering onto the desk.

"Now all you have to do is make it through the night with my mother," Jer'll said as he handed the brandy to the brownie.

"Are you sure you can't talk her out of that Uncle?" Tavlyn asked again.

"She has her mind set, I've been trying all day and she won't budge," Firchard sighed as he leaned back in the chair.

"You know Mother, Tavlyn," Jer'll said leaning against the mantle. "She's from the old country and does things the old way."

"Explain to me again why she wants to watch me sleep tonight," Erik said.

"It's an ancient custom, many Tuatha believe that a man shows his true face only when he's sleeping," Firchard explained. "This is because sleep is one of the few times you're not able to use the glamour or deceive others as to your true self."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Jer'll added. "She's only doing this because S'ray didn't write her right away."

"She probably won't stay the whole night anyway," Firchard said reassuringly.

"You'll be fine, just remember S'ray will be right beside you," Tavlyn said.

In spite of all their reassurances, Erik couldn't help but be nervous about S'lantia's upcoming scrutiny of him. The rest of the evening passed all too quickly and he found that whenever he closed his eyes images from his captivity with the Gypsies came flooding back to him. Erik knew this was going to be a long night, he fervently hoped that the nightmares he knew were coming stayed away until S'lantia found what she was looking for in his sleeping visage.

* * *

><p>"This has to have been one of the worst days in my life," Erik said as he wearily got into bed.<p>

"Then how about we end it better than it started," S'ray smiled draping herself against him.

"You're naked," he exclaimed.

"Correct Monsieur," she smiled and began drawing an invisible design on the middle of his chest.

"Tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing," he said watching her warily.

"I am not casting a spell on you," she replied and kissed his cheek.

"Your mother will be coming in to watch me sleep shortly you know," Erik said as he felt her slide her leg around his.

"Mmm not till we're asleep," she sighed rubbing his chest.

"You can't be serious," he said turning his head to look at her.

"Very serious," she smiled licking her lips.

Erik barely suppressed a shudder as she slid her leg against him.

"Besides I already told Mother that we would make love first anyway, she's happy to wait," S'ray explained.

"You what!" Erik exclaimed and sat up suddenly, leaving S'ray sprawled on the bed.

"Oh stop acting like virginity raped," she sighed and sat up. "It's not like they didn't know anyway when they woke us up this morning."

"I don't believe this," he said covering his face with his hands. "Is there anyone who doesn't know about us having sex?"

"So put a lock on our door, that will keep people from just barging in," she said and knelt beside him. "You know, if you don't relax you'll never get to sleep."

"How am I supposed to relax?" he demanded. "Your whole family knows about our private moments, you have a cousin that probably wants me dead, Tavlyn is some sort of prince and your mother is going to watch me sleep. So tell me S'ray, how am I supposed to relax?"

"I'll help you," she smiled and moved to face him.

"How?" he asked.

"Let me show you," she replied and straddled his lap.

"This is not relaxing me," he frowned.

"Shush," she admonished and brought her hands up to his temples and began to gently massage him.

Skeptical at first, Erik soon found himself closing his eyes as the beginnings of a headache melted away.

"Feeling better?" she asked after several minutes.

"I don't have a headache coming on anymore," he replied.

"Good," she smiled and moved her hands down to his neck.

"Why'd you stop? That felt good," he protested opening his eyes.

"So I could do this," S'ray replied and began massaging the back of his neck.

Erik closed his eyes and grunted in relief as the tension began to leave his neck as well. He smiled a bit, he was lucky to have a woman who knew just what he needed to relax.

"That's it love, just let me take care of you," she whispered as her fingers moved methodically down his neck. Finally she reached his shoulders and began massaging those as well.

"I am one lucky bastard," he murmured.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because I have someone as wonderful as you," he smiled opening his eyes.

"Oh, that's so sweet," she smiled cupping his cheek with one hand.

"You're the sweet one," he replied and kissed her.

"Erik," she sighed as his lips moved down to her throat.

"Oui, mon amour?" he whispered now gently nipping her earlobe.

"I thought you weren't in the mood," she said combing her fingers through his hair.

"I never said that," he smiled looking up at her. "I only said I wasn't able to relax."

"Mmm sorry," she sighed as his arms went around her.

"I thought that last night had been our last one together," he confessed holding her close.

"You know I wouldn't leave you for anything," S'ray said caressing his face. "I would rather be disowned than give you up."

"Stubborn," he smiled caressing her.

"Just like you," she smiled.

"Touché love," he said.

"I love you," she sighed as her hand slid down to his chest.

"How long before your mother comes in?" he asked.

"She won't come in till we're asleep," she replied.

"Good, then we've got time to do this right," Erik said and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Lie back," she gasped when they parted.

"As you wish," he murmured and pulled her down with him as well.

"You're overdressed."

Erik sighed and pulled the covers back before standing up.

"I'm waiting," she sighed moving to the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled now standing before him.

"Isn't this a bit improper under the circumstances?" Erik questioned.

"Seeing as I'm a widowed woman and not a blushing virgin, this isn't a bit improper," she replied stepping close to him and caressing the bulge in his drawers.

"Careful or this will be over before we get started," Erik warned as she was about to slip her hand inside.

"Then get these off," she ordered becoming frustrated with waiting.

"Make me," he smirked.

"You would have to do this when I don't have a knife on me," she frowned as she pulled open the ties of his drawers. "That is not playing fair Erik."

"Blame Tavlyn, he taught me to not play fair with the Faye," he replied.

"Come here Erik," she said.

"No, you come here," he growled and pulled her close.

"Mmm Erik," she sighed closing her eyes. Her arms went around his waist and she slid her hands in his drawers to grasp his backside.

Erik growled low in his throat and picked her up. Her arms then twined around his neck and she kissed him. He returned her kiss and sat on the bed. She straddled his lap, never breaking the kiss.

"Need you," he groaned parting his lips from hers.

"I know," she answered breathily. "You should've finished taking off your drawers."

"So help me now," he replied between kisses to her shoulders.

"Mmm lie back," S'ray smiled.

Erik released her and she moved to his left side. He swung his legs up onto the bed and lay on his back. She went to sit by his hip facing him; then she grasped the waist of his drawers and pulled them off as he raised his hips.

"That's better," he said sitting up.

"Lie down," she ordered and pushed him back down. Then she straddled him, her hands lightly stroking his stomach.

"Tease," he growled.

S'ray smirked at him and leaning forward, kissed him. His hands skimmed up her sides and he buried them in her silken dresses. His eyes closed and he moaned at the feeling of her glorious body against his; a sensation he had thought to never experience again. He marveled at the warm, smooth skin beneath his hands and luscious mouth that so freely bestowed kisses upon his horrid visage.

"I love you," she murmured gazing into his amber eyes.

"So beautiful," he whispered cupping her cheek in his hand.

"So desirable," she smiled.

"I know you are," he replied kissing her lips one more time. "I want you S'ray, I need to taste you love."

"Then stay there," S'ray said and sat up. She then moved from her current position on top of him and selected a spot farther up the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Bringing you what you said you wanted," she replied and knelt above him. "Unless you changed your mind."

"Mine," he growled and pulled her down to his mouth.

S'ray's hands grasped the head board to steady herself; she closed her eyes and gasped in pleasure as his mouth caressed her. She cried out softly as pleasure coiled warmly inside her. As the coil became tighter so did the frequency of her cries. S'ray wanted to move her hips and release some of the tension, but he held her in place while he took his fill of her.

"Please Erik, please," she moaned begging him for release.

He circled her clitoris several times in response to her pleas and drew a sharp cry of pleasure from her. Erik smiled as she tried once again to move her hips while he pleasured her. He lazily licked her, savoring her taste on his tongue. He ignored her verbal pleas; her body told him how close she was to release.

"Oh Erik," she gasped, her chest heaving.

Erik smiled beneath her and hummed against her sex. She cried out and he continued humming. Then he felt her thighs tense and she cried out as she climaxed above him. He smiled and caressed her thighs and hips while he waited for her to calm again.

"There aren't words enough to say how much I love you," he smiled as she shakily lifted herself off him.

"So," she grinned. "Did you enjoy that as much as I did?"

"Not quite the same way love," he replied.

"Mmm perhaps I can remedy that," she smiled and moved from on top of him.

"What have you got in mind?" he asked sitting up on his elbows.

"Nothing too strenuous," she replied now straddling his waist. Then she leaned forward and moved her hips backward, sliding onto his length.

Erik moaned and let his head fall back as he was engulfed by her.

"You scared me earlier today," she said putting her arms around his neck as they lay chest to chest.

"How so?" he asked lowering himself back down to the mattress.

"First when you stormed off into the forest," she said caressing his cheek.

"I thought it was over," he whispered. "I wanted to leave rather than face the humiliation of being torn away from you."

"Oh Erik, don't you believe by now that I would never let you go?" she smiled brushing his hair back.

"For my entire life, I've only ever been hurt by those I've cared for," he said gently touching her cheek. "It's going to take time love."

"I know Erik," she smiled. "That's why keep telling you how much I love you."

"And I shall never tire of hearing those words from your mouth," he sighed. "Now how else did I frighten you today?"

"When you foolishly pulled a knife on Jareth," she said and hit him in the shoulder. "Since when did you become suicidal?"

"I'm not, at least not since I met you," he replied. "And next time I'll make sure I have my sword."

"Very funny," she frowned.

"Fine, I'll make sure I have the .45 on me," he answered soberly.

"Please Erik, I'm serious," she said. "Don't pick a fight with a full-blooded Alve, I don't want to lose you."

"Very well, I promise to do my best to stay out of any fights with full-blooded Alve," he replied gazing into her eyes.

"Thank you," she smiled and kissed him.

"So are we just going to lie here like this or finish what we started?" he asked when they parted.

"Finish of course," she chuckled sitting up and undulating her hips.

"Oh S'ray," he groaned closing his eyes.

S'ray moaned and sighed as she moved over him. She leaned forward and rested her hands on his shoulders as she continued her movements. One his hands reached up and pulled her down for a kiss; their mouths mimicking the movements of their bodies.

Erik shifted his legs so he could thrust into her downward movements. She cried out as he filled her and leaned down and kissed him again. "You like?" he asked.

"Yes," she gasped.

His hands moved to her hips and he stilled her movements.

"What is it?" she asked puzzled.

"Sit up," he said patting her backside with one hand. "I saw this in one of my books."

"What do I do?"

"Bring your legs around so your feet are up by my shoulders."

S'ray nodded and did as he asked.

"How does this feel?" he asked caressing her leg.

"Really good," she smiled resting her hands on his stomach.

"Try moving back and forth," Erik suggested.

"Not as easy as before," she frowned.

"Does this help?" he asked grabbing her hips and pulling her forward.

"Mmm yes," she nodded digging her heels into the mattress and using her legs more. "Feel good?" she asked after several moments.

"Very," he smiled. "Please, don't stop."

S'ray moaned as they rocked together, every movement hit her sweet spot. She bit her bottom lip as the pleasure coiled ever tighter inside her. He growled low in his throat, this felt even better than he had anticipated. He flexed his hips and surged upward into her, drawing out a gasp of surprise and delight.

"Yes," she groaned, her voice rough with desire.

"S'ray," he moaned as he felt her start to tremble.

She was so close, she knew it wouldn't be long before they both came undone. S'ray watched him through half-lidded eyes; she had never had a man look at her with such love and desire. She gasped as his hips moved up to meet hers, fiery pleasure surging through the both. "Yes," she hissed as the fire erupted and she came undone.

Erik had only started to watch her tremble in release when he tightly grasped her hips. He pulled her even closer and spilled himself within her with a groan of pleasure.

S'ray finally opened her eyes, Erik's were still closed and he was smiling. She shifted her weight and moved her legs so she was now kneeling above him. Then she leaned down and softly kissed his lips. She felt his callused hands slide up her body as he returned her kiss. "That was incredible," she smiled when they parted.

"You are incredible and I love you," he replied brushing her hair back.

"I love you too," she sighed resting on his chest.

"You look sleepy," Erik said twining a lock of her hair around his finger.

"I am," she replied closing her violet eyes.

"As much as I love being this close to you," he sighed.

"Yes love," she yawned.

"Could you get off from on top of me?" he reluctantly asked.

"On one condition," she sleepily smiled.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Hold me tonight," S'ray asked drowsily.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled as she slipped off of his chest and into his arms.

* * *

><p>S'lantia silently opened the door and closed it just as quietly. She paused momentarily, letting her eyes adjust to the dark room. Her gaze was drawn to the bed upon hearing Erik's soft snoring. She moved cautiously, not wanting to make a sudden noise or movement that might wake her daughter's lover.<p>

Erik was sleeping on his back; S'ray curled up against his left side. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her close. His right arm across his stomach having apparently pushed the covers down earlier. S'ray's head was on his shoulder, her arm across his chest.

S'lantia moved even closer to the bed. She wrinkled her nose as her eyes moved upwards; Erik had a hairy chest. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised; he was partly human after all and she had already seen the dark hair on his forearms earlier. Her daughter didn't seem to mind she noted, it was obvious that S'ray had been stroking his chest as she fell asleep.

She looked closer at Erik's sleeping face. The demarcation between the left and right side was quite sharp, as was the difference between each side of his face. The left side was quite handsome; a face that could melt any woman's heart, even an Alve. On the other hand, the right side was the direct opposite, so much so that she would almost call it grotesque. S'lantia also noted scars covering his exposed chest and stomach; S'ray had not exaggerated when she'd told her that Erik had been abused terribly in his life. She could clearly see the marks of a whip; some so old as to only be white lines, while others were still red, angry ridges. Her gaze fell upon his hands, hands that could work hard but also produce beautiful music. But as beautifully talented as those hands were, they were still red with blood and the hands of killer. All in all, the man before her was not the one she would've preferred for her daughter.

Walking around to the other side of the bed, she thought she heard music. S'lantia went to the open window and looked out. There was Tavlyn playing music she hadn't heard before, her own son following his lead. She closed her eyes to take in the beautiful sound.

Memories of Firchard courting her came flooding back. Her own parents had not been thrilled with her choice at first either; they couldn't understand what she saw in the master armor from across the ocean. But she had persisted and they eventually also saw the same potential that she had seen in Firchard.

She turned back to the bed and saw the slight smile that played on Erik's lips as he slept. She saw how his face had softened, even the right side that he kept hidden from the world. Somehow the scarring didn't seem as bad as when she'd first entered the room.

S'lantia went back to the window to listen to the music and think some more. Who really was this man that her daughter slept with so peacefully, she wondered. It was quite obvious that he cared for her favorite girl. It was just as obvious that he was not raised in the Faye world. Where did he come from and what had he seen to make him the man that now shared her daughter's bed.

She heard shuffling from the bed and turned back to the couple. Erik was on his side; S'ray still wrapped in his embrace, her head tucked under his chin. She sighed again, the love this man had for her child was quite obvious now. The couple would have a hard road ahead of them; Erik's mixed blood put him at the bottom of their society. S'lantia smiled; but then again, S'ray had never taken the easy way with anything she did.

Then she heard Erik roll to his back again and mumble something in his sleep. Curious, S'lantia moved closer to the bed once more. Her eyes widened in surprise, he was speaking Romany, the language of the Gypsies. She listened carefully; he was begging and pleading with someone he referred to as his master.

"Erik," S'ray murmured as his movements awakened her.

"Does he have nightmares often?" S'lantia asked her daughter.

"Only when he's stressed or upset," S'ray replied sitting up. "And after today, I'd say he's allowed."

"Is he violent during them?" S'lantia pressed.

"No, not that it's any of your business Mother," S'ray frowned.

"You are my daughter, so it is my business," S'lantia retorted.

"Fine, so are you going to stay here and further humiliate him when I have to wake him from this nightmare or have you seen enough?" S'ray snapped as she tried to soothe Erik as best she could without waking him.

S'lantia was taken aback; she wasn't accustomed to her daughter speaking to her in such a way. "Yes," she finally answered with a sigh.

"And?" S'ray asked.

"You both have my approval," she smiled. "I'll leave so you can take care of your man."

"Thank you Mother, you don't know what this means to us," S'ray smiled, brushing her hair back.

"Yes, I do know what it means my dear," S'lantia replied as she closed the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>S'ray breathed a sigh of relief after the door closed and turned her attention back to Erik.<p>

"No Master, please," he begged, lost in the nightmare of memories of the Gypsy side show.

"Erik," she said softly, but firmly and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Erik love, wake up, it's only a dream."

"Stop please, no more," he groaned as tears began to leak from his closed eyes.

"Wake up Erik," she said more firmly this time and gave his shoulder a gentle shake.

"I'll do it right next time, please no more," Erik moaned as he began to thrash more violently on the bed.

"Erik, wake up," S'ray said more sharply and shook him harder. "Wake up, you're having a nightmare."

"Master…I…S'ray?" he questioned as he suddenly sat up and opened his eyes.

"Right here love," she smiled brushing his hair back.

"S'ray," he sobbed as he pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"It's alright Erik, I'm here," she whispered soothingly.

"I don't deserve you," he said after taking a shaking breath.

"Yes you do, every man deserves the love of a woman," she replied combing her fingers through his hair.

"She saw the nightmare, didn't she?" he asked with his face still buried in her honey tresses.

"No love, she was gone when your thrashing about woke me," S'ray soothed.

"I'm nothing without you, I couldn't bear losing you," he choked.

"I'm right here, you're not losing me," she said wrapping her arms about him. "I love you Erik, you know that don't you?"

"Please don't leave me, please," he said, his voice thick with emotion as tears still leaked from his eyes.

"Death himself couldn't part me from you," she said leaning back. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and wiped away his tears with her thumbs. "I love you so much Erik."

"I love you too," he said before taking another shaking breath.

"Deep breaths love, it was just a dream," she smiled.

Erik nodded in agreement as he kept taking slow, deep breaths to calm himself so he could sleep again.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" S'ray asked.

"Please," he said closing his eyes as one of his hands covered hers.

"Let's get comfortable then," she suggested.

Erik released her long enough to lie back down and to allow S'ray to pull the blankets back up around them.

"May it be an evening star," she began as she lay wrapped in his arms. "Shines down upon you.  
>May it be when darkness falls,<br>Your heart will be true.  
>You walk a lonely road.<br>Oh! How far you are from home."

Erik closed his eyes as her soft voice relaxed him.

"Mornië utúlië," she continued as she stroked his ruined cheek. "Believe and you will find your way.  
>Mornië alantië,<br>A promise lives within you now."

He released a long, slow breath as he began to relax again.

"May it be the shadows call," S'ray sang in her clear Elven tones. "Will fly away.  
>May it be you journey on,<br>To light the day.  
>When the night is overcome,<br>You may rise to find the sun."

The Phantom smiled as realization about S'ray's voice suddenly came to him.

"Mornië utúlië," she sang softly. "Believe and you will find your way.  
>Mornië alantië,<br>A promise lives within you now."

Erik settled himself further into their bed as she sang to him.

"A promise lives within you now," she finished. "What are you smiling about?"

"I just realized something about your voice," he replied with a yawn.

"I know, it needs work," she sighed.

"No, it's beautiful," he said opening his eyes and turning his head to face her.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"You, my love, are a coloratura contralto," he replied.

"Sounds awful," she frowned.

"On the contrary," he smiled. "If I had heard you sing that song in my opera, I would have never paid attention to Christine. You have one of the rarest voices for a woman and I will throttle anyone who says your voice isn't beautiful."

* * *

><p>Author's End Note: "May It Be" is copy write of Enya and you can watch the video here: YouTube video ID watch?v=_8u4VLk0iTI<p>

Mornië utúlië - darkness has come

Mornië alantië – darkness has fallen

Coming up in Chapter 7 – Getting to Know You

Erik and S'lantia talk and Erik learns the fate of his relationship with S'ray.


	7. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To The Phantom of The Labyrinth: I'm glad you finally reviewed the story; it only took an epic meeting of favorite characters. Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of Jareth, he will be back. Best chapter so far? Thank you so much, I hope the following chapters of the story will live up to your expectations.

To GigiMusic: Yes, one more reason Tavlyn hides his royal lineage. How will Meg and Madame Giry react? You'll have to wait and see when that secret of his is revealed to them. And we'll have more Eleven Etiquette in future chapters, needless to say rank in society and proper respect to that rank by lower classes is very important.

To foxgodess07: You got me, I took the lines from the movie to make Jareth go away. However, certain words and names have always been thought to hold power in the magical world and I'm keeping with that tradition.

To pegasus5406: I'm glad you've enjoyed the ride so far, thanks for reading!

To sesshomaru-sama68: Thanks for finally reviewing, hope you enjoy the new chapter.

To Nakia-Park23: Yes, Erik will find out why the lullaby sounded so familiar. Did Christine take S'ray's advice? That will be revealed in the next couple chapters. Tavlyn and the pixie and Meg and the vamp? We'll see what happens with the love triangles that are in the works. Of course dragons take mates, that's how we get more dragons. Cyd however does not currently have a mate; more on him will be coming as well.

To LittleMargarita: I wouldn't say Erik is being a big baby per se, remember he's lost everything he's ever cared for starting with his dog Sasha when he was about 8 or 9. I would say he's more deathly afraid of losing S'ray and it makes him intensely emotional. Also he's never really been good at controlling his emotions when they are so strong. I would also say that he probably suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as he has most of the minor and major symptoms. Jareth a jerk? Of course he can be a jerk or shall we say very haughty royalty instead?

Thanks to pegasus5406, Vivaldi Requiem, sesshomaru-sama68, marlilsis, Kala-Warrior18, Sparky-Angel, jag24jag24, Nakia-Park23, BlackKittenMaid, With a freaking y and MrsMalfoyLupinMellarkHawthor ne for subscribing or adding this as a favorite story. Silent support means as much to an author as verbal. Don't be afraid to drop in with a review the next time you read a chapter.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>PotG: Family Ties<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**Getting to Know You**

"Good morning," S'lantia smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mother," S'ray smiled pouring a cup of coffee.

"And where is your lover hmm?" she asked taking the cup and adding milk. "Still sleeping is he?"

"No, he's out in the barn doing morning chores," S'ray frowned. "Where do you think the milk and eggs came from? Erik actually gets out of bed before I do and sometimes he has to come back upstairs to wake me."

"I see," she said sipping her coffee.

"Good morning sweetheart," Firchard greeted and hugged his daughter.

"Morning Papa," S'ray smiled handing him a cup as well.

"So, how did it go last night?" he asked looking directly at his wife.

"It was enlightening," S'lantia answered cryptically.

"What more do you want Mother?" S'ray asked exasperated.

"Whatever do you mean?" S'lantia asked.

"Stop torturing them and just give your approval," Firchard said drinking his coffee.

"I found out many reasons for not giving my approval," S'lantia replied.

"What?!" S'ray demanded, shock plain in her voice. "You said last night that you approved."

"I told you to stop torturing them," Firchard frowned and smacked his obstinate wife's backside. "You're just upset that she didn't immediately send a letter when this started."

"Do you mind?" S'lantia said, glaring at her husband, even though she knew he was right.

"Not at all, I rather enjoy doing that," he smiled. "Just as firm as when we were first married my dear."

"You just wait till later," she frowned.

"I always do," he grinned.

"Ahem," S'ray coughed drawing their attention back to the present.

"Yes, I give my approval, but I would like to get to know him a bit better before we leave," S'lantia said.

"Then talk to him," S'ray said.

"Oh I plan to," S'lantia replied.

"Just let him eat his breakfast in peace first," S'ray asked. "And talk, don't interrogate."

"Of course," she smiled. "The three of us can spend some time together till then."

"I know I'm the quiet one, but I'm still here," Jer'll said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry honey, I thought you were still asleep," S'lantia smiled, ruffling her oldest child's hair.

"Sure Mother," he griped, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>"The daylight's fading slowly," Erik sang as he brushed Cesar's mane, the horse seeming to nod in time with his song. "The time with you is standing still."<p>

"I'm waiting for you only," he continued as he opened the stall to let the stallion out. "The slightest touch and I feel weak."

"I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide," he smiled as the horse trotted outside to join the others.

"And I'm losing the will to try," he sang as he started forking soiled straw from the stall. "Can't hide it, can't fight it."

"So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless," Erik quietly sang as he mucked out the barn. "Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling."

He pushed the full barrow outside and caught sight of S'ray and S'lantia. He paused and went to the fence, drawn by S'ray's mere presence. "Make me long for your kiss," he continued singing as he gazed at her. "Go on, go on. Come on."

"And if there's no tomorrow," Erik sang as he went back to work. "And all we have is here and now."

"I'm happy just to have you," he smiled. "You're all the love I need somehow."

"It's like a dream," the man continued as he tipped up the barrow to empty it, "although I'm not asleep."

"And I never want to wake up," he sang going over to the well for a pail of water to rinse out the barrow. "Don't lose it, don't leave it."

"So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless," he sang watching S'ray pick vegetables while he pulled up a bucket of water. "Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling."

"Make me long for your kiss," Erik grinned as he rinsed out the barrow. "Go on, go on. Come on."

"And I can't lie," he sang putting fork and shovel away. "From you I cannot hide."

"And I've lost my will to try," he continued picking up Ayesha and stroking her sleek coat. "Can't hide it, can't fight it."

"So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless," he smiled, leaning in the doorway and watching S'ray go into her forge. "Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling."

"Make me long for your kiss," he sang letting the cat jump down and prowl the barn for more mice.

"Go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless," he continued going over to the rain barrel to wash up.

"Go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless," he sang rolling up his shirtsleeves. "Go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless."

"Your voice is nothing like Tavlyn or my daughter described it," S'lantia said.

"I apologize if you were offended," Erik said straightening, tension immediately filling his body.

"Now I never said that, did I?" she replied leaning against the house. "In fact, I've heard nothing like it, even when I was at court. Tell me, who wrote the song you were singing?"

"I did," he replied quietly.

"Am I right in assuming that's how you feel about my daughter?" she asked.

"It is," Erik answered looking her in the eyes.

"In spite of what you may think, I know what it's like to be in love," she smiled. "I'm still hopelessly in love with Firchard. We met under rather strained conditions; I would like to change that."

He nodded in agreement.

"First off, I want to tell you personally that I approve you courting my daughter," she said coming toward him as he washed up. "I saw how you feel about her last night."

"Thank you," Erik said lowering his head as he dried off.

"Would you walk with me?" she asked.

"I will," Erik nodded and they started for the stream that ran through the glen. "S'ray mentioned that her uncle was Guardian before her, I assume he was your brother."

"Yes, Dandle was my older brother," she sighed.

"I noticed the resemblance from his portrait," he said.

"He is still missed by us and the court," S'lantia added. "Many believed he was able to see into the future."

"S'ray did not mention that," he replied.

"She doesn't know, he had a vision that told him to pick her as his successor," she said.

"May I ask what that vision was?" Erik enquired.

"I wish I knew, he never said what he saw. He only said that she would be happy here," she replied. "I can only assume he saw the both of you together and the forest coming back to life."

Erik colored a bit.

"Don't be embarrassed, his visions were never detailed," she explained. "He would only see brief flashes one right after the other and those flashes would only last the smallest of moments. He often would get impressions of emotions from them than any real picture of what was to come."

"I see," Erik nodded.

"True seers are very rare," she said. "There is a danger in knowing the future; we would avoid things that are painful and unpleasant. It is the trials that we live through that define us and make us who we are. Without those experiences we would have all died off long ago and this would be a world inhabited only by the lower creatures."

The Phantom was silent, not sure if he she meant someone like him when she referred to lower creatures or if she was indirectly referring to what little she knew of his past.

"Now, what of you? How is it that you just learned of your Faye side now? Did your parents never tell you?" she asked.

"I never knew my father, he died before I was born," Erik answered.

"I am sorry," S'lantia said touching his arm.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he replied.

"And your mother? How could she not tell you?" she asked.

"She didn't know and she probably would have cursed me even more if she had," he sighed kicking at a stone in the path. "She blamed me for making her life miserable and having to live as an outcast from society."

"So what happened?"

"I left one night, I knew she'd be happier without me," he replied.

"And what about your happiness?"

Erik merely shrugged in response. "Every time I've tasted happiness, I've had it ripped away from me," he stated.

"What about the rest of your family?" she asked.

"All I had was my mother and she hated me," he said bitterly. "And the only reason she didn't abandon me after I was born was because the priest told her that it would have been a mortal sin. She wouldn't even name me, the priest did."

S'lantia paled; she knew that there were many Faye that could be cruel to their own that were born of mixed blood or anything but perfect. However she'd never imagined that a human woman could be so cold and cruel to her own son. "Forgive me," she said laying a comforting hand on his arm. "I did not intend to bring up such bad memories."

"It's not your fault," he said instinctively stiffening at the contact. "You have no way of knowing about my past."

"I should tell you, that while you have my permission to court my daughter, there is one condition to this," she said as they continued walking.

"Yes?" Erik asked, apprehensive of what the woman would ask of him.

"Love her with all you are and never hurt her," S'lantia said, stopping to look him in the eyes.

"I already love her with all I am and would die rather than hurt her," he replied returning her intent gaze.

"Good, this whole mess with my oldest daughter will resolve itself at court shortly," she said sitting down next to the stream and patting the spot next to her, expecting him to sit as well.

"What will happen to her?" Erik asked as he uncomfortably sat next to S'ray's mother.

"Oh, nothing much really, but she will probably be forbidden from arranging any marriages, even for her own children when the little snit finally decides that she's no longer too good to have babies," S'lantia sighed. "So are you and my daughter going to give me grandchildren?"

Erik just looked at her, momentarily struck dumb by her question.

"Well?" she asked.

"We really haven't discussed it much beyond the fact that I'm not ready to be a father right now," he finally replied.

"And why is that?" she questioned. "Don't you like children?"

"No, I do like children, the few I've known anyway," he replied. "But this is all so new to me; I need to find my place in this world, if there is one for me, before I begin to raise children in it. I need to learn how to live like a normal man before we even think of having children."

"That seems reasonable," she replied. "And of course you'll also be married before having children as well."

"Of course," he nodded.

"So what is it like being so close to all that dark power in that opera house?" she asked.

"Dark power?" he questioned.

"That ancient vampire and his coven," she replied. "There aren't many in that coven that are less than 1000 years old."

"Ah them," he replied with a slight roll of his eyes. "They are disconcerting to say the least."

"I can imagine," S'lantia replied. "I saw him once when I was a little girl."

"What was it like?" he asked, now interested in any information she could give him about the vampire.

"Frightening and very uncomfortable," she explained. "I remember how pale he was, even his hair. I also remember feeling almost like a fly caught in a spider's web. He wasn't exactly threatening, but that power that he just exudes can make even Elven royalty feel insignificant in comparison."

"I see," Erik nodded in understanding.

"What of your experiences with him?" she asked. "I understand you had some sort of confrontation with him."

"Well, I don't know how much of a confrontation it really was; it was more a verbal sparring match. We exchanged threats and I came out on top, granted I also had a dragon behind me at the time backing up all my threats," he said leaning back on the grass. "I was too angry at first to see that he wasn't human."

"Many light and dark creatures are able to fool humans and even other Fae that way, that's why we're able to stay undetected by the mortal world in general," S'lantia explained.

"Yes," he nodded. "S'ray and Cyd have been teaching me the rudiments of magic and most importantly how to create a glamour."

"Oh," she said her eyes lighting up. "Would you mind showing me what you can do?"

* * *

><p>"Happy to have your things again?" S'lantia asked as she helped her daughter unpack a trunk of clothes.<p>

"For the most part," S'ray sighed.

"And what does that mean?" S'lantia asked.

"Luniana is going to be very disappointed that I already have all these clothes," she replied with a smirk.

"Ah, well have her make clothes for Erik," S'lantia suggested shaking out a blouse.

"She already has and then he brought clothes from the opera house," the younger woman explained.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be happy to make modifications and repairs all the same," she replied. "Anyway, you need to stop wearing Tereste's clothing and before you say anything it doesn't matter if you've just been wearing them in the forge."

"Then what should I wear Mother?" S'ray demanded.

"Your own clothes," she said unfolding another shirt. "Besides, what would Erik say if he knew you were wearing your first husband's clothes?"

S'ray sighed and then said, "You're right Mother."

"I think he'll like your regular clothes better anyway," S'lantia smiled as she held up a midriff baring blouse with long flowing sleeves.

"He won't want to let me out of the house with that on," she laughed.

"See, I knew he'd like it," the older woman smiled.

"Human women don't dress like this Mother, I'll end up giving him a nose bleed wearing this," S'ray smiled.

"And how will you do that by wearing a blouse?" she asked.

"Because he'll be too busy looking at me and will walk into a wall or closed door," S'ray laughed.

"Oh dear, then you'd best keep bandages ready," S'lantia laughed as well.

"You should have seen the look on his face when I wore a similar top that stopped at my waist and he only got a flash now and then," she said.

"If he's going to live in our world, he'll have to start getting used to our style of dress," S'lantia said. "But I suppose you're right, start small with him or rather with more skin covered."

"Yes or he'll have a fit and tell me I'm not allowed out of the house or even his sight," she sighed.

"Thinks he's in charge eh?" the older woman asked with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

"Possessive is more like it," S'ray replied. "But I understand it; he's previously lost every other woman he's cared about."

"Ah, he mentioned that when we talked earlier," she said pulling several stuffed toys out of the trunk. "Where do you want these?"

"Oh, just toss them on the bed and I'll put them away later," S'ray replied.

* * *

><p>Erik pulled off his robe and laid it on the chair by the bed. He sighed and grabbed the stuffed animals from the middle of the bed before depositing them on the same chair. Then he pulled the covers back and got into bed. He lay on his back with his eyes closed for several moments, relaxing from the day's events.<p>

He kept feeling a presence close to himself, as if something were looking down on him. Unable to shake the feeling he opened his eyes and looked up. There perched on the headboard were two pixie dolls looking back down at him. No, he corrected himself; there was one pixie doll and Luniana. "What are you doing?" he asked the real pixie.

"She's not gonna win," she chirped.

"Who?" Erik asked puzzled.

"Her," the pixie replied.

"Her who?" he pressed.

"The other pixie," she said and rolled her eyes.

"You're the only pixie I see," he frowned.

"To my right," she twittered with a small shake of her head that indicated the doll.

"That's a doll," Erik sighed.

"Look at her, what a hussy!"

"It's still a doll."

"That's what she wants you to think, but I know better," Luniana said conspiratorially and resumed the same pose as the doll.

"Get out," the Phantom said after taking a deep breath.

"Not unless she goes to," the pixie chirped.

"Again, it's just a doll," he frowned.

"Not going," she persisted.

"Get out or you'll never get jam from me again," he threatened.

"Not fair!" she pouted and punched the doll in the face, tipping it off the headboard and onto to Erik.

Erik sighed as the real pixie flew off. He sat up and put the doll back in its place on the headboard of the bed.

"And she dresses funny too," Luniana added from the door.

"Good night," he ground out as he lay back down.

Erik sighed and closed his eyes again. Bare moments later he felt something brush across his legs, thinking it was S'ray joining him he paid no heed. Then he rolled over and felt what seemed to be a throw pillow against his stomach. A gentle punch from under the covers moved the offending object out of the way. He had just settled again when he felt the supposed pillow once more. With a low growl he reached out the grab the pillow and grabbed instead the stuffed unicorn.

"What the hell?" he mumbled. "I thought you were on the chair where I put you with the other one." Then he carelessly tossed the toy off the foot end of the bed, before snuggling into the blanket again.

His eyes snapped open several minutes later when he heard shuffling sounds at the foot of the bed. He looked down and saw the unicorn's head and front feet peeking over the edge of the bed. "Which ever one of you three that's doing this, it's not funny," he snarled. "Either stop it or I put Ayesha on you."

It remained quiet as the unicorn continued to make its way onto the bed. He never heard the expected screeching at the mere mention of the cat. Erik shook his head and kicked the unicorn onto the floor.

He pulled the blanket back up and tried to get comfortable once more. He had just started to drift off to sleep when he felt something against his waist. "Thought you were staying up later," he mumbled thinking it was S'ray. When there was no answer he opened his eyes and saw the stuffed dragon sitting on his waist. Looking further down showed him the unicorn halfway up the bed once more.

"S'ray!" he shouted sitting up in bed.

"What? What?" she asked out of breath as she rushed into their room several moments later with a dagger drawn.

"What is going on with these things?" he demanded indicating the two stuffed animals.

"Nothing, they're just a couple of my old toys," she replied sheathing the dagger.

"Nothing?! They're moving and climbing onto the bed on their own. I don't call that nothing!" he snapped letting the bedclothes pool around his waist.

"So?" she asked arching an elegant eyebrow.

"So they're not supposed to do that," he replied and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Right," she sighed. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting."

"I'm waiting for an explanation love," he said taking another deep breath.

"These toys are supposed to do that, otherwise you'd be picking up your children's toys all the time," she explained.

"We don't have…"

"They were mine, remember?"

"You could have warned me," he frowned.

"I'm sorry, I just told Mother to throw them on the bed," she said sitting next to him and holding the unicorn. "I didn't think they'd imprint on it so quickly."

"So will they be doing that all night?" Erik asked.

"Only if you keep throwing them on the floor," S'ray smiled. She was now playing with the unicorn and making its front feet stomp on the bed.

Erik didn't say anything; he just raised an eyebrow as he watched her.

Then she walked it over to him and made a whinnying sound. "Oh I almost forgot," she grinned and hugged the toy to her chest. Seconds later the unicorn's horn started to softly glow.

"Why?" he asked, clearly puzzled.

"In case your little one is afraid of the dark," she smiled.

"That's not what I meant," he said eyeing the purple unicorn. "Why would you use so much magic on a toy?"

"Why not? Besides, this will be used by our children someday," she replied and hugged the dragon as well, making his mouth glow.

"Do they do anything else?" he asked, now curious more than anything.

"No, that's all. You can snuggle with them if you want till I come up for bed," she offered with a little grin.

"No thank you," he said and yawned. "I'll wait for you instead. So do they have to sit in the middle of the bed?"

"No, I'll put them up here," she said and set them up behind her pillow. "Will that help love?"

"Yes, thank you," he smiled and pulled her close for a kiss.

"See you later," she sighed as they parted.

* * *

><p>Erik sighed and cuddled S'ray closer to his chest. He smiled as he felt her brush his hair back from his face. "Morning," he mumbled, still too asleep to open his eyes.<p>

"Morning," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

The Phantom was puzzled. S'ray was snug against his chest, so how was she able to kiss his cheek. He slid his hand under the covers to investigate and was met with the short fur on the stuffed dragon. "What the?" he groaned opening his eyes.

"You have no idea how cute this looks," S'ray smiled as she leaned on one elbow and watched him.

"You realize that this puts my reputation as the Opera Ghost in jeopardy," he said pulling the two toys out from under the covers. "Who would be afraid of a man that cuddles two stuffed children's toys in his bed when he's got a perfectly good woman to cuddle instead?"

"Well, certainly not me," she laughed.

"I'll teach you to laugh at the Opera Ghost you impertinent wench," he growled and tossing the toys behind his back, he grabbed her and pulled her underneath himself. "I've got you now."

"Oh no," she giggled and then sighed as he began kissing her neck and shoulders.

"This will be a lesson you'll not soon forget," he promised between kisses.

"Oh please," she gasped, burying her fingers in his hair.

"You've enflamed me with your unabashed ways and I'll have you as mine," he growled as his hand slid down her side to grasp her derriere.

"Mmm Opera Ghost," she sighed and wrapped her leg around his.

"You are the wickedest of women," he whispered sliding his finger over her lips.

S'ray parted her lips and sucked his finger into her warm mouth; teasing him and making his breath come faster.

"Oh God S'ray," he groaned closing his eyes.

"Erik," she said breathlessly, claiming his mouth in a kiss.

"Good morning," came S'lantia's voice from the other side of the bedroom door. "Breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes."

Erik growled and slammed his fist into the mattress in frustration as his desire immediately died.

"Don't worry, they're leaving to visit my other sister today," S'ray smiled caressing his clenched jaw. "We'll have all night tonight for love play."

* * *

><p>Author's End Note:<p>

"Breathless" was written by Mutt Lange and the Corrs and is used without permission. watch?v=Q6TKVDHEj5M

Coming up in Chapter 8 – A Night at the Opera Part 1

Erik and S'ray spend some quality time together at the Opera Populaire.


	8. A Night at the Opera Part 1

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To foxgodess07: Yes, Madame Giry and Meg are back for the next few chapters along with the new owners of the Populaire and our favorite managers. Perhaps there will also be some appearances of other characters as well.

To LittleMargarita: Of course S'lantia wants grandchildren, what mother doesn't? Don't worry though, Erik isn't going to be a father just yet. And I'll try to not be too hard on Jareth as long as he behaves himself.

To guest: Thanks for reading, I'm getting out chapters as fast as the muse will allow.

Thanks to CSJCreativeCreator, John Silver fan and The Phantom Of The Labyrinth for subscribing or adding this as a favorite story. Silent support means as much to an author as verbal. Don't be afraid to drop in with a review the next time you read a chapter.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>PotG: Family Ties<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**A Night at the Opera Part 1**

"Milady, may I have this dance?" Brandji asked the wax figurine of Christine.

"Wee, this is fun!" Brule grinned as he twirled a wax Carlotta about.

"And dip," Brandji said dipping his 'partner'.

The head of the Christine figurine suddenly came off with a small 'thump' and rolled across the model of the stage they were on. Both Brownies looked on in stunned silence for several moments.

"They come off," Brandji laughed looking up at his partner.

"They come off," Brule grinned in return as they scampered toward the rest of the figurines.

"This is the last of it," Tavlyn said as he emerged from the Rue Scribe passage.

"Good, you can help with this curtain," Erik said emerging from his bedroom.

"How do you heat this place anyway?" the Elf asked as he removed his coat.

"Gas of course," he replied.

"Ah, so that's why you brought the Brownies," Tavlyn said trying not to laugh.

"Stay away from me, you are not tapping my ass," Brandji yelled from an unknown location.

Tavlyn snorted and then burst out laughing.

The Phantom rolled his eyes at the crude humor. "What are you two getting into now?" he asked the present, but not currently visible Brownies.

"We are…heading…for adventure," Brandji replied with a giggle.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Erik asked no one in particular.

"Because you don't appreciate Brownie humor," Brandji replied.

"Brandji and Brule, front and center!" Erik barked.

"You are not S'ray, we don't have to listen to you," Brandji answered.

"I'll remember that when the rats come out," Erik said with a smirk.

"Like you'd do anything anyway," Brandji sneered.

"These aren't the rats you're accustomed to, these are catacomb rats and they're much larger," Erik continued. "I've seen them carry off large pieces of corpses."

"How large?" Brule asked with a quavering voice.

"Arms, heads, lower legs, I doubt either of you would be much of a challenge for them," Erik replied.

"How can we be of service?" Brule asked as he stepped out wearing the miniature Carlotta's "Il Muto" dress and wig.

"Are you sure this is for a boy? It's a little tight on the wobbly bits," Brandji said as he came out wearing the wax Christine's mute costume from the same opera.

Erik and Tavlyn just looked at the two Brownies dressed in drag without saying anything. "Let's go hang that curtain," Erik finally said and went to his bedroom. Tavlyn only nodded in agreement and followed him, still looking back at the Brownies every couple steps.

"I feel pretty, I feel pretty," Brule sang as he twirled around on the stage.

"I feel pretty and witty and gay," Brandji added as he joined in.

"He got that last part right at least," Erik muttered as they hung up the curtain.

* * *

><p>"Come back here you little thief!" Tavlyn shouted.<p>

"Never!" Brandji laughed.

Erik groaned aloud as he paused scrubbing his hair. "Whatever you took, give it back!" he yelled from his bathing room.

"You can't make me," came Brandji's voice, sounding all too close.

"Take that you little ankle biter," Tavlyn snarled throwing a wooden spoon at the Brownie.

"Hah! You missed me," Brandji taunted.

"Take it somewhere else!" Erik yelled before ducking under water to rinse the soap from his hair.

"Not this time," Tavlyn said swiping at the Brownie with a broom.

"Hah, air broom, air broom," Brandji laughed as he turned and ran. Two steps later he landed on Erik's still-wet bar of soap and went sliding along the edge of the bath like a crazed snowboarder before unceremoniously falling into the water.

Moments after a sputtering Brandji surfaced, Erik also came out of the water, slicking his wet hair back. "Ahh sea monster!" Brandji cried paddling for all he was worth to the side of the bath furthest away from Erik.

"What the? Brandji!" Erik snarled making a grab for dog-paddling Brownie who had a trail of bubbles following him.

"No, no stay away," Brandji panted, still swimming as quickly as he could under the circumstances.

"Ugh, what did you eat?" Erik demanded after catching a whiff of the bubbles.

"I can't help it, you're scaring me," he wailed as Erik made another grab for him.

"Gotcha," the Phantom smirked as he plucked the Brownie from the water.

"Ahh! Please don't eat me!" the water-logged Brandji pleaded.

"And be ill for a month? You've got to be joking," Erik said taking the Brownie to the edge of the bath where he had several thick Turkish towels stacked up.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," the Brownie complained and sniffed himself. "Am I?"

"Well, you're certainly not that good," the Phantom answered taking a towel off the stack and putting the Brownie in it.

"I'll have you know it took a lot of effort to get this way," Brandji said puffing his chest out.

"And very little to tone it down," Erik replied pulling himself out of the bath.

"Hey, you're naked," Brandji observed covering his face with the towel he was wrapped up in.

"That is most conducive to bathing," Erik replied.

"You could have given a guy a head's up," Brandji complained from within the towel.

"Hmm, more like down and to the left," Erik smirked before wrapping a towel around his middle.

"Ahh, I did not need to know that!" the Brownie squeaked.

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan for the terrible twosome while I'm at the party with Meg and you and S'ray are doing what we all know you'll be doing for most of the evening but you won't admit it," Tavlyn asked as Erik adjusted his mask.<p>

"I was going to just turn them loose in the opera house," Erik replied.

"You have to be joking," the Elf said shocked.

"I know there are times that my mental stability has been called into question, but I'm not completely insane," Erik said. "Of course I'm not turning them loose; they'll be safely locked in the torture chamber."

"Good idea. Hey, who you gonna torture with them in there?" Tavlyn grinned.

"Anyone stupid enough to sit in my box tonight," he replied.

"And by the way, where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" the Elf asked.

"I don't care, but you're not sleeping in my lair," Erik replied.

"Why not? You've got a curtain closing off the bedroom," Tavlyn protested. "And besides I'm used to the noise the two of you make."

"Who says we'll be in the bedroom the entire time," the Phantom smirked smoothing down his hair one final time.

"I suppose I could share with Meg," the Elf suggested.

The Phantom gave Tavlyn a dark look.

"Alright, I'll find somewhere else to sleep," Tavlyn sighed. "Maybe I'll just borrow a pillow and blanket from Meg and sleep in your box."

"Fine, just don't come back down here till well after noon tomorrow," Erik said picking up a bouquet of yellow roses.

"You both have a good time," the Elf smiled.

"I plan on it," Erik smiled donning his cloak and heading into the tunnels.

* * *

><p>"Oof," S'ray groaned as Madame Giry tightened the corset. "How can you wear these things?"<p>

"You become used to it," the ballet mistress answered tying the strings.

"Besides I'm sure Erik will be happy to get it off you if you ask him," Luniana twittered from the vanity.

Meg smiled and giggled at the Pixie's frank words. "You're going to look so pretty that Erik won't be able to take his eyes off you," she beamed helping her into the dress.

"Do you think so?" S'ray asked as they helped button and lace up the gown.

"You'll be absolutely breath taking," Madame Giry smiled. "Now sit down so we can do your hair and make up."

"You finally look like a girl," Luniana squeaked happily as she flitted down from her perch on top of the vanity mirror.

"I think he already figured out that I'm a woman," S'ray said rolling her eyes.

"Now he'll know it for certain," the Pixie twittered.

"You have such lovely hair," Meg smiled as she and Madame Giry artfully piled it upon the Elf's head. "What do you use on it?"

"It's a mild soap one of my younger sister's make," S'ray replied. "I'll send some with Erik next time."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the panel that hid the secret passage to Madame Giry's rooms. "Just a moment," Madame Giry said as she ushered S'ray behind the changing screen.<p>

"Antoinette, it's been over three hours," the Phantom groused. "How long does it take?"

"It takes as long as it takes," Meg answered.

"You may come in now," Antoinette said smoothing her skirts.

The panel slid open and an immaculately dressed Phantom stepped out of the passage. He was wearing his usual black dress trousers, a dark blue brocade waistcoat over a white shirt, black cravat, and black tailcoat. "Where is she?" he asked glancing around the room. "I thought she was ready."

"I'm right here Erik," S'ray smiled stepping out from behind the screen.

Erik gaped at her; she looked even more ravishing than he had imagined when he first saw the finished gown. Her petite frame was shown perfectly in the lavender silk. Her slim hips tapered to a waist that was narrowed more by a corset that flared upwards to her bust. He breathed in sharply, that corset did wonders for her bosom. His eyes reluctantly traveled upward, her amethyst jewelry was elegantly simple and set off her eyes. Honey colored ringlets framed her face which was accentuated by just the hint of kohl around her eyes and rouge on her lips.

"Do you like it?" she asked pulling him out of his apparent trance.

"Like is an understatement," he smiled and produced a bouquet of yellow roses. "Mere roses weep when in the presence of your beauty."

"Such things you say," she smiled accepting the flowers.

"Now would milady be so kind as to accompany this mere man to the performance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"It would be my great pleasure," S'ray replied placing her hand in his.

"Now then," Madam Giry smiled as she placed S'ray's cloak around her shoulders for their trip through the tunnels. "You two go along, Meg and I need to get ready for the performance ourselves."

"Thank you so much again," S'ray smiled to the two women as the Phantom led her into his secret passages.

* * *

><p>"Do you truly like the gown?" he asked as he led her through the tunnels.<p>

"Yes Erik, it's beautiful just like the roses," she smiled as they walked at an easy pace.

The Phantom stopped and turned to face her. "Not nearly as beautiful as you S'ray," he said tenderly touching her cheek.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Monsieur Opera Ghost," she gently laughed.

"I certainly hope so Lady Guardian," he smirked stepping close to her. He tilted her chin upwards and kissed her waiting lips.

"How long do we have till curtain?" she breathlessly asked, her eyes sparkling with desire.

"Not long enough for that and certainly not here," he replied and kissed her once more. "Shall we my dear?"

"Later then," S'ray smiled as he took her hand and began leading her through the tunnels once more.

"You are much too precious to me for a quick fumble in a dark corridor," he smiled glancing back at her.

"How much further?" she asked picking up her skirts as they ascended a narrow set of stairs.

"Not far," he said waiting at the top of the flight for her.

"Good, these dresses are not made for this," she smiled as she joined him on the landing.

"Then its good we're here," Erik smiled taking two steps and then pressing a hidden lever. A panel silently slid open to reveal the elegant interior of Box Five. "After you my sweet," he said graciously ushering her into the space.

S'ray slowly entered the Phantom's private box. The carpet under her feet was thick and soft, red velvet curtains were held back with gold ties, and two very plush chairs. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"You are the only person I've ever shared this with," he whispered coming up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh Erik," she smiled covering one of his hands with hers.

"May I take milady's cloak?" he asked.

"Please," she answered and he lifted the garment from her shoulders.

"Now if you'll allow me," the Phantom smiled taking her chair out for her.

"Thank you," she nodded as he picked up the program from the seat.

Erik handed S'ray her program and after she was seated, took the one next to her and farther into the shadows of the box. "You don't know what this means to me, to have you here and to share this with you," he said taking her hand.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," she smiled turning toward him.

"I love you S'ray," he said and gently kissed her.

"I love you Erik," she whispered when they parted.

"I only wish we could skip the Gala after the performance," he said stroking her cheek.

"I trust that my Phantom will whisk me away from the festivities as early as possible," she said with a sly smile.

"Of that you can be most certain my love," he affirmed as the music began below them.

"Sounds like it's starting," she said gazing into his golden eyes.

"There are still a few minutes before curtain," he softly said and kissed her once more.

* * *

><p>"So one more act before the Gala?" S'ray asked as the curtain went down on Act 2 of the opera.<p>

"We could skip the Gala," he suggested with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"You gave your word," she chastised as there was a knock on the door of the box.

Erik rose and went to the door. He motioned for her to stay back as he pulled his lasso out of his sleeve. He listened at the door for whomever it was to leave. There was another knock, Erik looked back at S'ray and nodded at her.

When he turned back to the door he had the glamour in place, ready to confront the impertinent fool that dared disturb the Opera Ghost's evening. Erik cautiously opened the door; Merrick, the youngest of the body guards was patiently waiting outside. "Yes?" Erik asked raising his eyebrow.

"Monsieur Phelon has requested that I remind you that your presence is required at the Gala following the performance," the vampire said in his American accented French. "He also would like to remind you that should you decide to not attend, that myself and Barrin will be waiting for you in the tunnels and the rest of the coven will be at the exits."

Erik stiffened; he didn't like being threatened in his own domain. "You may tell your master, boy," he said adding a sneer to the last two words, "that I told him I would attend and I shall." He then shut the door unceremoniously in the young vampire's face.

"That went as well as could be expected," S'ray sighed as he took his seat next to her again.

"I don't like him," Erik said angrily crossing his legs. "That's the one that pays too much attention to Meg."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think she's quiet taken with Tavlyn," she said putting her hand over his.

"I know, but I still don't trust that vampire," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Good, you should never trust any of the undead," she said. "Now let's not let them ruin our evening.

"I'm going to ask Tavlyn to stay close to her all evening," he said as the curtain rose once more. "I trust he knows how to handle that creature."

"Tavlyn knows and if I know him, he'll be prepared to deal with any vampire that tries to give him trouble," she said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Please, try to enjoy the rest of the performance."

"I will," he smiled and bringing her hand to his lips, gently kissed it.

* * *

><p>Author's End Note:<p>

Coming up in Chapter 9 – A Night at the Opera Part 2

There's more happening at the Opera Populaire.


	9. A Night at the Opera Part 2

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To pegasus5406: Thanks for reading and be prepared for more Brownie mischief.

To Nakia-Park23: Hmm, torture by Brownie…Erik will have to consider that. And what will happen at the Gala? You'll just have to read on.

To foxgodess07: Yes, those darn Brownies are a trip, a really weird trip. Madame Giry loving? Goodness, I've got enough couples and triangles to keep track of, but we'll see what the future holds in store for our ballet mistress.

To inubaka101: Sacrifice yourself to the Goblin King to ensure Erik and S'ray's continued happiness? I don't think we'll need to resort to that, but I'll keep you in mind should we need a sacrifice to keep Jareth placated.

To guest: Glad you're loving it, why don't you sign up for an account so you can be automatically notified of updates to your favorite stories.

Thanks to FanFictionAddiction4EVER, MourningGlorie, GoblinQueen18, inubaka101, Butterfly on the Wind, jigokunooujo and Naja-san for subscribing or adding this as a favorite story. Thanks to Blue Angels Song for favoriting me as an author. Silent support means as much to an author as verbal, though the verbal type does encourage us to update quicker. Don't be afraid to drop in with a review the next time you read a chapter.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>PotG: Family Ties<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**A Night at the Opera Part 2**

"Did you enjoy the opera?" Erik asked as the curtain went down one final time.

"Oh yes, it was wonderful dear," she smiled as they rose from their seats. "I was looking forward to this since you first told me."

"One thing I'm not looking forward to is the Gala," he said putting her cloak around her shoulders.

"Well, you look very handsome with the glamour, I doubt anyone will even recognize you," she said as they exited through the door to Box 5.

"Would you prefer I use it all the time then?" he asked as she took his arm.

"Certainly not," S'ray smiled as he escorted her to the ballroom.

"I fear I will never understand women," he sighed.

"Good, we like it that way," she laughed.

"I'll be looking forward to leaving the Gala," he sighed as they entered the lavish room.

"Good evening Monsieur Destler," Phelon greeted as they entered. "I'm so glad that you could come tonight."

"A pleasure as always," Erik said shaking the vampire's offered hand.

"Messieurs Andre and Firmin, I would like to introduce you to Monsieur Destler my new partner," Phelon said introducing Erik to the managers.

"Gentlemen," Erik nodded to the managers.

"Good evening," Andre smiled. "Were you here for the performance?"

"Yes, we did attend," Erik replied putting his arm around S'ray's waist relying on her calming presence.

"And who is this exquisite creature at your side?" Firmin asked.

"This is Mademoiselle S'ray, who I am courting," the Phantom replied, making sure to dash any hope that either man had of making a play for her.

"Enchante," Firmin smiled kissing her hand.

"If you will excuse us," Andre smiled.

"Of course," Phelon said and the men moved off into the crowd to greet other attending dignitaries.

It wasn't long after the managers had left that they were approached by a woman. She was of medium height; pale skinned and had long dark hair. "Hello Phelon," she purred draping herself on his arm. "Are you going to introduce me?"

"Of course my dear," Phelon smiled kissing her cheek. "This is my partner Monsieur Destler and his companion Lady S'ray. Monsieur and Mademoiselle, this is Phaedra my consort."

"Oh Phelon," she laughed, "Surely you jest with me."

"Phaedra, I never joke about business," he said with a slight frown.

"Then you shall have to explain to me how you come to be in this," she paused to look Erik and S'ray up and down, especially S'ray, "embarrassing situation. And with a creature of indeterminate parentage no less, I must hear this tale."

Erik silently bristled at the vampress's haughty appraisal of himself and S'ray. He was about to make a biting remark, when he felt a calming hand at his back.

"Phaedra, I wish for you to accompany Merrick for the time being," the elder vampire said coldly.

"But you must tell me what happened," she pressed giving the Phantom and his lady a disdainful look.

The Phantom frowned and gave the impertinent woman a dark look in return.

"Do as you are told woman," Phelon said with a growl edging his normally calm voice.

"Yes my lord, gladly," she said and then sneered. "There is the foul scent of Elves and Pixies in the air here that you know I cannot stomach."

Phelon gave her a hard look and she coldly walked away into the crowd.

"She has never been good at holding her tongue," Phelon said. "Now if you will excuse me, I must see to His Highness."

"Of course," Erik said and the vampire left.

"That was unpleasant," S'ray said when they were alone.

"I would have thought his consort would have better manners," Erik frowned.

"She's a vampire, I expect that kind of behavior from them," she said as they joined the crowd.

"I don't care, I expect you to be treated with the same courtesy as anyone else," he said, clearly angry at the exchange.

"For her, that probably was good manners," S'ray explained. "Remember to them, we're the main course."

"She still needs better manners," he grumbled.

"Forget them," she smiled as the music started up. "Dance with me Erik."

Unable to resist her smile, he took her in his arms and they joined the rest of the dancers on the floor.

"So when can we leave to be alone again?" she asked as they moved around the dance floor.

"Normally, the managers would formally introduce the season's patrons, but seeing as there are no patrons I assume that they will introduce the owners," he said a bit of apprehension entering his voice.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I'm right here with you, everything will be fine."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he smiled down at her.

"Several times, but I like hearing it," she replied with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"I demand you release us!" Brandji shouted from within the torture chamber.<p>

Tavlyn rolled his eyes and continued setting things up as Erik had requested. The Brownie had been making this racket ever since Erik had tricked the pair into going into his little "fun house" as the Alve called it. He sincerely hoped that the little pest wouldn't keep up that noise the whole night; it would definitely put a damper on the romance his friend had planned for the rest of the evening.

The Elf looked at the clock; it was time for him to change if he was going to join Meg at the party.

* * *

><p>The dark skinned man moved carefully through the crowd. Even though he was obviously an exotic foreigner, no one seemed to take particular notice of him. Truth to be told; that was the way Nadir Khan preferred things. It was much easier to listen in on conversations when one wasn't noticed.<p>

He was late getting to the gala and had missed the introductions of the new owners of the Opera Populaire. That wasn't the only thing he had missed, he had also missed the disaster that everyone was still speaking about in hushed tones. They talked about the young ingénue that the Phantom had kidnapped and how she escaped with her now husband, the Vicomte DeChagny. They also talked about the fallen chandelier during Don Juan and how the Phantom had appeared onstage as Don Juan himself before abducting said soprano.

Nadir Khan frowned; he should have known something like this would happen. He regretted taking that trip Russia now; he should have been here to stop Erik or at least have tried to talk some sense in him. He continued to listen carefully to the gossip going around the ballroom, hoping for hints at what happened to his old friend.

* * *

><p>"That's over," Erik said, relieved when the formal introductions were done. "I don't like it when people stare at me, especially in large groups."<p>

"I know," S'ray smiled as he led her to the dance floor once more.

"All I could think of the entire time was the glamour dropping, the crowd panicking and being shot," he said as they began dancing.

"It didn't happen, relax," she said caressing his shoulder as they moved to the music.

"Only because you kept it from happening," he said with the hint of a smile.

"I did nothing love, that was all you," she replied.

"What?" he asked surprise clearly showing on his face.

"It was all you Erik," she smiled. "Your glamour never even wavered, I'm so proud of you."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Are you certain it's not wavering?" he asked. "I can still feel people staring at me."

"Those are women," she replied with a sly smile.

"Why are they staring?"

"Mmm I believe they are wondering about the handsome and mysterious partner of Monsieur Phelon and hoping our relationship isn't very serious," S'ray explained.

"I see," he said with a slight frown. "I also don't like the way that some of the men are looking at you."

"Oh I imagine that they are wondering the same things about me," she smiled and felt him tense more. "I'm feeling rather warm. Can we find some fresh air somewhere perhaps?"

"Of course, there's a balcony we can go to," he said leading her from the dance floor.

Erik quickly led her through the crowd to the balcony. Along the way he snagged two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Once outside, they both took a moment to breathe deeply of the cool night air. S'ray closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she had grown much too warm in the human dress with all the accompanying layers of undergarments. Erik, on the other hand let his breath out slowly, willing himself to calm down now that he was away from the crowd and all the old fears it brought back to him.

"You are easily the most beautiful woman here," Erik said, popping the cork on the bottle.

"Flatterer," she laughed taking the glass he offered her.

"Monsieur Phelon spared no expense," he said looking at the label on the bottle.

"I'm not surprised," S'ray sighed taking another drink. "One more way to demonstrate his power."

"When would you like me to spirit you away from all this?" he asked motioning to the filled ballroom with his glass.

"How about one more dance and then you whisk me away to your lair," she smiled.

"Good evening lovers," Tavlyn said as he stepped from the shadows.

"Hello Tavlyn," S'ray greeted her cousin.

"I trust that everything is ready?" Erik asked finishing his glass of champagne.

"It is," the Elf replied.

"What are you planning?" S'ray asked.

"You'll find out later," Erik smirked. "And I trust the little ones are still safely tucked away?"

"They are, but they're not happy," Tavlyn replied.

* * *

><p>"Don't they make a lovely couple," S'ray smiled as she stood by Madame Giry.<p>

"I must say he looks very handsome now that he's cleaned up," Madame Giry observed.

"Tavlyn isn't one for fancy trappings, much to the chagrin of many at court," she replied.

"I'm surprised that he didn't disguise the eye patch," Antoinette added.

"He won't ever, that's a badge of honor for him," S'ray explained.

"Meg does look very happy," she sighed as she watched the Elf make small talk with her daughter. "Wait, did you say 'at court'? What do you mean 'at court'?" she asked clearly surprised.

"Erik didn't tell you?" S'ray asked.

"Tell me what?" the ballet mistress asked concerned.

"Tavlyn is a Prince at the Seelie Court," she explained.

"So are you royalty as well?" Antoinette asked.

"No, my mother is the King's half-sister so I am only those titles which I've earned," she explained and added with a laugh. "Erik was very relieved."

* * *

><p>"How dare you imprison a person of my personage?" Brandji demanded after Erik opened the door of the torture chamber and entered.<p>

"I have a job for you," he said ignoring the outburst.

"What makes you think we would do anything for you after locking us in here?" the Brownie asked.

"What is it?" Brule asked going up to the Phantom.

"Don't give in so easy!" Brandji yelled stomping his foot. "So what is it?"

"Upstairs is a vampress who was very rude to S'ray," Erik began.

"You have my attention," Brandji said coming closer to stand beside Brule.

"I'm giving you permission and I can't believe I'm actually doing this," he said. "I'm giving you permission to harass and otherwise annoy her."

"What's in it for us?" Brandji asked narrowing his eyes.

"I let you out of here," Erik replied.

"We shouldn't be in here in the first place," the Brownie argued.

"If you were actually trustworthy you wouldn't be in here," he sighed.

"Dorks," Luniana piped in as she landed on Erik's shoulder.

"Why isn't she in here too? She causes just as much trouble as we do!" Brandji demanded.

"Because I listen when I'm told to do something," Luniana said sticking her tongue out.

"You are as much of a pest as we are, you do lots of things you're not supposed to do," Brandji told the pixie.

"That's true, but she also causes much less damage than the two of you," Erik said.

"You always take her side!" Brandji yelled. "Does she have some sort of pixie nookie spell on you that makes you love her and hate us?"

"I do not!" Luniana yelled stomping her tiny foot on Erik's shoulder. "And he does not always take my side!" she squeaked. "Though I wish he'd spank me instead of just scolding me when I'm naughty."

Erik just rolled his eyes. "So do you want out of here or not?" he asked the brownies.

"Of course we want out," Brandji replied.

"There are some conditions attached to this," Erik said.

"Now what?"

"You are only allowed to deface, destroy or steal things that are her personal belongings. You are not to destroy or ruin any fixtures or items belonging to the Opera or anyone else," he instructed.

"Aww, you took half the fun out," Brandji groaned.

"And you have to work with Luniana," Erik smirked.

"What?!" the pixie demanded, stomping her foot on Erik's shoulder.

"Ow, not right in my ear Luniana," Erik winced.

"Sorry, but…but…but…but why?" she squeaked.

"Because you're dealing with vampires and I don't want any of you to be caught or seen," he replied.

"I get it, an undercover mission," Brandji grinned maniacally and rubbed his hands together. "I will need a disguise, Brule follow me. You too flutter pants."

"I don't wear pants," Luniana protested.

"You will if I tell you," Brandji said over his shoulder.

"I will not!" the pixie fumed.

"I am in charge of this covert operation and you will do as I say," the brownie said with an air of authority.

"Who put you in charge? Why can't I be in charge?" Luniana challenged.

"You're a girl," Brule said.

"At least I'm not a dork!" she threw at Brandji.

"I am in charge because brownies are sneakier than pixies and so I am in charge," Brandji said. "And he put me in charge, so there!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Well, he didn't put you in charge, so I am in charge by default!" Brandji grinned triumphantly.

"That doesn't even make sense," the pixie frowned.

"Why can't I be in charge?" Brule asked.

"Because you are second in command," Brandji said.

"Oh, OK," Brule grinned.

"So what am I?" Luniana demanded.

"You are….you are my first lady," Brandji nodded.

"I am not! I don't even like you that much," she protested.

"Oh, so you do admit that you like me," he said waggling his eyebrow at her.

"I'm going to be sick," Luniana squeaked.

"Not on me you don't," Erik said plucking her from his shoulder.

"But he's gross and disgusting," she said.

"That is why I picked Brandji for this…mission. I feel it calls for his…unique skills," Erik explained and released her.

"See? I am unique and have skills!" Brandji crowed. "How do you like that Miss Fancy-Pantsy Glitter-Butt?"

"I don't wear pants!" she said and turning around, lifted her skirt and wiggled her bare bottom at him. "See?"

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked intrigued as to the turn the fight was taking.

"What?" she demanded and turned to face him.

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked licking his uni-brow. "Because, as you see, I can also flirt with you."

"Ewww!" Luniana squeaked squeezing her eyes shut. "Cannot unsee!'

Erik didn't react to the brownie's display; however, on the inside, even he was cringing.

"Once you go brownie, you never be frownie," Brandji grinned.

"That's enough!" Erik finally snapped. "Get what you need and get upstairs!"

"Sounds like someone needs to get laid," Brandji said leading his troops away.

"That's what I'm planning on, but it's not easy with you three around," he replied.

"I don't mind if you and S'ray get frisky in front of me," Luniana twittered. "Especially if you let me join in the fun too."

"I'm a one woman man Luniana," Erik sighed.

"Is that your way of saying you couldn't handle me?" she asked.

"What?" he said surprised.

"Is that your way of saying that I'm more woman than you can handle?" the pixie pressed.

"Yes, that is it. You are too much for me to handle in bed," he said. "Now get going."

"Awww," she pouted and followed the brownies.

"First we need disguises so nobody recognizes us," Brandji said going out the door of the torture chamber.

"I'm still not wearing pants," Luniana twittered flying after him.

"You will wear what I tell you or nothing at all," he barked.

"Oooo, then I'll wear nothing!" she chirped happily.

"You will not! I have just the disguise for you," he grinned.

"You're bossy," she frowned.

"Because I am in charge!" he crowed.

* * *

><p>"What is it Erik?" S'ray asked as he stopped in the middle of carving the pheasant.<p>

The Phantom didn't reply, he just pointed with the knife he was holding.

She turned to look in the indicated direction and saw the odd parade passing through the lair. Brandji was in the lead, dressed as Hannibal including the frizzy red wig. Next in line came Brule wearing a white ball gown and curly brown wig that had rhinestones in it. Completing the bizarre group was Luniana wearing the pants from Don Juan and Aminta's top.

"Brandji," she called with a smile. "Where is your mighty elephant steed?"

"It was too hard to move," he answered not looking back.

"I told you I couldn't push it in these shoes," Brule said picking up his skirt and running to catch up to his partner.

"You should have left your own shoes on instead," Brandji replied.

"But they didn't go with my dress," Brule explained.

"Dorks," Luniana said flying over them.

"What?" Brule asked. "You wouldn't wear shoes that didn't match your dress."

"I didn't get to wear a dress!" she angrily squeaked as they left the lair.

"What was that all about?" S'ray asked turning back to Erik.

"I got rid of them for the rest of the evening," he shrugged.

"Why are they dressed like that?" she questioned.

"That I do not know and I'm fairly positive that I don't want to know," he replied.

"Why are you sending them upstairs?" S'ray asked. "I thought you vowed to never turn them loose in your opera house."

"We had a chat in the torture chamber and I reconsidered my decision, for tonight at least," he explained and went back to carving the pheasant.

"For some reason I have the feeling that the Phantom is up to something," she sighed.

"On our special night?" he asked shocked. "Certainly not!"

"I think you're up to something," she said with a small smile.

"I assure you, I'm not up to anything except showing you a wonderful night," he replied.

"Are you certain of that?" S'ray asked suspicious still.

"Positive," he nodded sitting down across from her at the small table.

"Uh-huh," she replied, doubt still obvious in her voice.

"You sound as if you don't believe me," he said.

"Well old habits do die hard, plus I can usually tell when you're up to something," she said.

"I swear I'm not up to anything," he answered. "However, I can't speak for the little people."

"Erik Destler, you put them up to something," S'ray said looking him right in the eyes.

"I don't know what you mean. And since when do the three of them get together to do something for me?" he asked in response.

"So you'd let them out of that torture chamber," she replied.

"I was just keeping them safe in there, there are a lot of traps in the tunnels," he said. "Besides, nothing was activated. They were perfectly safe."

"Traps that you built," she said matter-of-factly.

"I would never…" he started and then stopped when she gave him a look. "All right, I built the odd trap for my protection, mind you."

"Erik, what kind of mischief did you put them up to?" she finally asked.

"My darling, I would never do that," he said reaching across the table and taking her hand in his. "We simply came to a mutual understanding of what they can and cannot do in my opera house."

"Then why do I smell trouble?" she asked.

"That's the lake," he smirked.

"It's not the lake," she replied.

"The sewers then? Perhaps the catacombs?" he suggested.

"Whatever you are up to had better not come back to bite me," S'ray warned.

"I guarantee that I'll be the only one indulging in that privilege down here," he smirked.

"Filthy man," she laughed.

"I am not, I had a very thorough bath before dressing this evening," he protested. "In fact, Brandji took a bath with me."

"What? He hates water, especially bath water," she said in disbelief.

"He, ah, kind of fell in," Erik explained.

"Just what goes on down here that you never tell me about?" she asked.

"It's not as bad as I'm sure you're imagining right now," he said.

"I can imagine some very strange things," she replied.

"S'ray," he said getting up and going to kneel before her. "S'ray, my dearest love, nothing stranger than what happens in the glen, happens here."

"That covers a lot you realize," she sighed.

"I promise they won't get hurt," he said taking her hand in his. "As long as they're not seen."

"Erik," she sighed.

"I love you," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Smooth way of changing the subject Don Juan," S'ray laughed.

* * *

><p>Author's End Note: Don't worry, this is not the last you'll read of the Gala. It's still going on upstairs and things are happening.<p>

Coming up in Chapter 10 – A Romantic Evening

Erik and S'ray alone in the Lair.


	10. A Romantic Evening

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To inubaka101: Sorry for the wait, the plot bunnies hit me on this one.

To 92: Here's the next installment.

To foxgodess07: The pranks are here with humiliation galore.

To LittleMargarita: Phaedra will pay; no one disses the Phantom's woman!

To guest: Glad you're reading!

Thanks to 20DreamBig12 and for subscribing or adding this as a favorite story. Silent support means as much to an author as verbal. Don't be afraid to drop in with a review the next time you read a chapter.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>PotG: Family Ties<strong>

**Chapter 10**

**A Romantic Evening**

Phaedra was standing on the balcony accompanied by Merrick when she felt something brush against her bustle. "Do you mind?" she frowned at the younger vampire.

"My apologies my lady," he said bowing his head in respect for her over two millennia of existence.

"Impertinent pup," she sneered striding past him and back into the crowded ballroom.

Merrick glared at the back of her head, having to accompany his master's consort was taking precious time that he could be using to woo Meg Giry away from the one-eyed Elf who was also vying for her affection. His thoughts of the prima ballerina had him too distracted to notice the thread that was being pulled from Phaedra's gown.

* * *

><p>"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Tavlyn smiled as they took some fresh air.<p>

"Oh Monsieur Tavlyn," she blushed. "Surely there are many more women more pretty than I."

"I couldn't say as I only have eyes for you sweet Meg," he softly said drawing near her. "And please, just call me Tavlyn."

"I'm so glad you could come tonight," she said gazing up at him.

"As am I," the elf said his fingers gently brushing her jaw line.

* * *

><p>"Now that we've finished supper, how about we take care of these dishes before retiring for the night," S'ray suggested as she began stacking empty plates on the table.<p>

"Never mind the dishes," Erik growled grabbing her arm. "They will still be here in the morning."

"If you're that tired love, I'll take care of them," she teased.

"Take care of me instead," he replied pulling her onto his lap.

"Erik!" she squealed, able to feel his evident arousal through all the layers between them.

"Yes my love," he groaned nibbling at her exposed neck and shoulder.

"You made mention of wine earlier," she sighed as his hands swept up her body to cup her corseted bosom.

"Did I?" he asked kissing the back of her neck.

"Please love," she entreated as he lightly caressed the exposed tops of her breasts.

"Very well," he relented. "I'll make some adjustments to the lighting as well."

"I'll just go freshen up then," she smiled sweetly at him as she left his lap.

Erik nodded and stood as well.

After she'd gone, he walked over to the organ and leaned his long frame against it. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths to calm himself for the tasks ahead. Finally he straightened and began snuffing some of the candles.

* * *

><p>"He assaulted my person," Phaedra fumed at Phelon.<p>

"My Lord, I assure you I did no such thing," Merrick said as he stood in Phelon's office with the two elder vampires.

"What are you raving about?" Phelon demanded of his consort.

"He laid his hands on me."

"How?"

"He…he…he slapped my bottom," she said indignantly.

"I did no such thing," Merrick protested.

"You lair, you've been lusting at me from afar ever since you laid eyes on me," she shrieked.

"I can assure you that I do not desire you in any way, shape or form, you howling harpy of a woman," Merrick snarled.

"Ohhhh, did you hear what that backwoods barbarian called me!" she demanded whirling around to face Phelon.

"You pretentious bitch," Merrick cursed.

"Silence!" Phelon ordered.

"Now you're going to get it," Phaedra smirked.

"Both of you!" Phelon snarled, angry at being pulled away from the Gala to settle this petty dispute.

Phaedra's eyes grew wide in shock, but she remained silent as commanded.

"Did you touch her as she claims?" Phelon asked.

"No sir, I did not," Merrick asserted as the elder vampire gazed intently at him.

"Very well," Phelon said after a few moments. "Merrick you may rejoin the Gala, you are dismissed."

"What!" Phaedra demanded.

"He is not lying, he did not touch you," Phelon said. "Now you will also return to the Gala and be escorted by Barrin. There will be no more scenes like this previous one. Am I clear?"

"Yes my Lord," she said cowed by his anger.

* * *

><p>"I didn't expect you to be such a wonderful dancer," Meg smiled as Tavlyn lead her from the dance floor.<p>

"Then you'll have to thank my mother, she made sure I was well trained in all courtly affairs," he replied.

"Good evening Miss Giry and good evening to you as well Sir Tavlyn Nighthawk," Merrick said approaching the couple. "It is a pleasure to meet so renowned a warrior."

"Good evening Monsieur Merrick," Meg smiled, suddenly nervous now that she knew what Merrick really was.

"And from myself as well," Tavlyn said with a slight incline of his head. "I thought your Lord had you on a shorter leash than this tonight."

"I've fortunately been relieved of my duty of escorting Lord Phelon's consort for the rest of the evening," the vampire replied with a wry smile. "The Lady and I are not on the best of terms and never have been."

"So he has you escort her as a punishment?" Meg asked.

"Perhaps, though I'm not sure which of us he is punishing by doing that," Merrick answered. "And might I say Mademoiselle, you were incredible on stage tonight."

"Thank you," Meg blushed.

"You are very welcome," he bowed and kissed her hand, a hand that trembled at his touch. He rose with a sigh as he realized that the young woman knew that he was one of the undead. "I wish you both a good evening," he said and rushed out to the balcony.

Tavlyn knew that look he saw briefly in the vampire's eyes, the creature was heartbroken that Meg shied away from his touch now that she knew his true nature. The elf could sympathize, he'd known that look himself when a mortal lass he'd fancied had figured out his true nature as well. "Meg, if you'd excuse me for a bit, I wish to speak with Merrick man to man for a bit," he said taking her hands in his and kissing her knuckles.

"Of course Tavlyn, I'll save all my dances for you," she smiled prettily.

"You are too kind," he smiled and went off in the direction the vampire had gone.

* * *

><p>"How much more?" Brandji demanded as he and Brule kept pulling on the thread the pixie had given them.<p>

"Almost there," she whispered from her hiding place amongst a bouquet of flowers. "Quick, come up here for one more good pull and you can watch the show too."

The two brownies quickly scrambled to join her in the flowers, keeping a firm hold of the thread they were pulling. "What are we waiting for?" Brandji demanded after several minutes. "Let us expose her for what she really is."

"A vampire?" Brule asked puzzled.

"No, a floozy," he said, his voice rising.

"Shhh, they'll hear us," Luniana whispered. "Okay, now give it a good tug."

Both brownies gave the thread one more tug and all three little people were rewarded with the sight of the skirt of Phaedra's dress sagging in the back. "Hey, we still can't see her bloomers," Brandji protested.

"Give it time," the pixie hissed.

They watched in anticipation as the vampress took a step and the skirt sagged some more, unnoticed by her or her companion.

"Come on, another step," Luniana whispered.

There was another step and the sagging skirt revealed an expensive petticoat. Now there were more than the eyes of the little people on the sagging skirt, several ladies and gentlemen were also watching in anticipation of what would happen soon.

"One more and we see your bum," Brandji grinned as they watched her mingle in the crowd.

Phaedra took a step forward and with a tearing sound, her voluminous skirts fell to the floor in a puddle of silk and chiffon. Her eyes grew wide as she suddenly registered the wardrobe failure and her cheeks blushed a bright red. The crowd around her was quiet and her escort was oblivious as to what had happened. She struggled to maintain her composure and tugged on Barrin's sleeve urgently. "Your coat," she hissed.

"Pardon milady?" he asked turning toward her. His eyes grew wide in surprise as he observed the skirt pooled around her feet. He nodded silently and quickly removed his coat to try and preserve her modesty as best as possible in the situation.

Phaedra wrapped the coat around herself and let him lead her to Phelon's office where a remedy for her dress could be discerned. Even as she left the ballroom, her acute hearing could pick up the whispers and chuckles of the guests who had witnessed her embarrassment. Her cheeks heated in shame at the thought of what this did to Phelon's reputation and she knew his wrath would be terrible.

* * *

><p>"Wine love?" Erik asked as S'ray emerged from his bedroom. She had let her hair down and removed her jewelry. However, she had touched up her makeup and rouged her lips once more.<p>

"Thank you," she smiled and took the offered glass from him.

"This is one of my finest bottles," he smiled. "I hope you like it."

"Delicious," she smiled after taking a sip.

"Good," he said moving over to the divan. "I knew I was saving this for a special occasion."

"So this is a special occasion?" she asked walking over to him.

"Of course," he smiled. "Being with you is always a special occasion to me."

"Flatterer," she laughed taking another sip.

"Sit with me S'ray," he said, his eyes darkening as he set his glass on the small table.

"As you wish," she said setting her glass next to his and moving to sit with him.

"No, here," he chuckled pulling her onto his lap. "You are all I've ever wanted S'ray."

"You, my dear Erik, are more than I could have wished for," she sighed cuddling into his embrace.

"Mmm, I doubt that I live up to the wishes of one such as you," he replied burying his nose in her fragrant hair.

"You exceed my wishes," she said reaching for her wine.

"Would you dance with me?" he asked lifting his head.

"But there's no music," S'ray said.

"Not to worry, I have that taken care of," he said. "If you will allow me to stand."

"You wanted me on your lap," she smiled as she stood.

Erik stood and went over to a small table where a monkey in Persian robes and playing the cymbals sat. He removed a hidden crank and wound up the music box. Once it started to play he went back to where S'ray stood. "Might I have the privilege of this dance?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

"Of course," she smiled putting her hand in his.

"Now, isn't this better than that crowded ballroom up above?" he asked as he led her in a waltz.

"Yes, I can see you without the glamour," she smiled.

"So you prefer looking at a gargoyle while you dance?" he asked.

"I prefer looking at you Erik," she replied moving closer to him.

"Mmm," he smiled holding her closer than would have been proper at the gala. "What do you think the little people are doing?"

"You turned them loose on that vampress and only now you're getting worried?" she laughed.

"I'm not worried, I'm just wondering what they're doing to her," he smirked. "I did tell them to not harm or destroy anything in the opera that wasn't a personal possession of hers."

"I hope you realize that you're going to be on the bad side of that vampire," she said leaning her head on his chest.

"Then he should teach his consort better manners," the Phantom frowned. "I will not accept you being treated with anything but the utmost respect due your position."

"Mmm, my hero," she sighed as they continued dancing.

"I've never been called that," he said relishing the closeness as they danced. "I've always considered myself the villain, especially after…"

"Shh," she said looking up at him and putting her finger to his lips. "This is our night, she's not allowed down here."

"You're right, no more dwelling on the past," he replied looking down into her violet eyes. "The present and our future are important now."

"Speaking of future, Samhain is approaching," she said.

"Yes, and Tavlyn also mentioned something about fall market before that," he said.

"Right, I buy most of my supplies for the year there," she explained.

"Let's talk about that tomorrow instead," he suggested as they continued dancing. "Tonight is for us."

"I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful evening," S'ray smiled leaning her head on his chest as they danced to the music box.

"Nor I," he replied as the tune wound down.

"Or a more wonderful man to share it with," she said looking up again with love for only him shining in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Thought I'd find you out here," Tavlyn said approaching the young vampire cautiously.<p>

Merrick only nodded as he continued to gaze out over the city.

"It can't be easy to control yourself with such a press of warm bodies all around," he said going up to the edge of the roof to get a view of the city as well.

The vampire shook his head in reply.

"If it makes any difference, I didn't tell her," the elf said quietly as they stood there in the darkness.

"It doesn't matter," Merrick finally said his voice flat. "She would have found out sooner or later that I'm not human anymore."

"I'm sorry," Tavlyn said, turning toward the vampire.

"Why?" he asked, lifting his head to reveal blood trails that ran from his eyes.

"I didn't want to win her like this," the elf replied.

"No, I should know better," the vampire sighed, leaning against a statue of a horse. "Relationships of this nature with mortals, never end well for my kind."

"Did your sire tell you that?" Tavlyn asked.

"No, bitter experience," he replied. "When I was human, I had a wife and a baby."

"What happened?"

"I came back home and tried to live a normal life. But my wife soon found out what I had become," Merrick said as several blood tears hit the stone at his feet. "She went mad. She called me a monster. She tore her hair pleading with God for forgiveness for lying with a demon and having his child. Finally she jumped into the swamp with the baby. I made to go in after her and pull them out, but the priest and my family held me back. The fool actually tried to perform an exorcism on me. When I finally got away from them, it was too late. I knew the priest would never allow them to be buried in consecrated ground, so I buried them in the bayou that night."

"I'm sorry," Tavlyn said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Meg deserves a hero, not a monster," Merrick sighed taking out a handkerchief and wiping the blood from his face.

"Being what you are doesn't make you a monster," the elf said.

"Want to know why I'm with Lord Phelon and not my own sire?"

"You don't have to tell me," Tavlyn said.

"I tried to walk into fire and kill myself," Merrick said looking away. "I'm a monster and a cowardly one at that. The only reason I became this was to make sure that my wife and child were provided for, now they're dead and I've no reason to exist."

"Again, I'm sorry," the elf said, "but that's no reason to kill yourself."

"I already died once, the second time can't be so bad," he said. "Perhaps I'll just wait up here for the sun to come up and reduce me to smoldering ashes."

"And what about Meg?" Tavlyn asked. "She may not be romantically attracted to you, but she still considers you a friend."

"She's frightened to death of me," Merrick snarled. "I felt how she trembled at my touch."

"I think she trembled because she anticipated the two of us getting into a fight over her," he said.

"No worries over that, I can't be with a woman who's afraid of me," the vampire huffed.

"Look, have you hidden anything from her besides the fact you're a vampire?"

"No, I've always been myself around her, except for that," he replied.

"Then continue to be yourself, prove that you mean her no harm," Tavlyn said. "Besides, I'd feel better if there was someone with honor who could look out for her when I'm not around."

"Why don't you talk to the Phantom then," Merrick said glumly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm your romantic rival and a vampire for starters," he replied.

"Which is why you're the man to look after her, you'll make sure nothing happens to her," Tavlyn argued.

"I suppose you're right there," the vampire sighed.

"Besides, I would imagine that an asset like the Prima Ballerina would worth your time to keep safe," Tavlyn added.

"Very true," Merrick agreed.

"So, truce then?" the elf asked holding out his hand.

"A truce," Merrick said with a slight smile and shook the elf's hand.

"Now I think we should head back before Meg thinks we've done each other in," Tavlyn mused. "And I think the evening may become quite interesting."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that your master's consort made a distinctly bad impression on the Phantom of the Opera," Tavlyn smirked.

"No surprise there," Merrick agreed with a wry smile.

"Let's go catch the show then," Tavlyn said and turned to go back into the Gala.

* * *

><p>"Oh Erik," she breathed as his kisses left a trail of fire down her neck.<p>

"Oui mon amour," he whispered while his nimble fingers loosened the lacing at the back of her dress. His hands then slid up to pull the sleeves of the gown down, further baring her shoulders. He bent his head and kissed the newly exposed flesh, causing a shiver of delight to run down her back.

Her hands went up to his neck and removed his already loosened cravat. She dropped the silk onto the organ's keyboard and started on the buttons of his waistcoat. He groaned against her neck as one of her hands slipped inside his partially open shirt to caress bare flesh. S'ray pushed him back and he hit several keys causing a discordant sound to echo throughout the chamber.

"Mmm, let's go somewhere else for this," he chuckled at the look of surprise on her face.

"Agreed," she smiled taking his hand as he stood from the bench.

"This way," he smiled and led her toward his bed chamber.

"Then take me there," she laughed and threw herself into his arms.

"Anxious are we?" he asked catching her.

"And you're not?" she smiled as her hand trailed down to the evident bulge in his trousers.

"Never said that," he groaned and closed his eyes. Then he leaned down and caught her lips in a fiery kiss. She gasped into him and began pulling his coat off his shoulders. Erik's fingers moved to her bodice and started undoing the tiny buttons.

"Careful, I want to wear this again," she said as he fumbled with the buttons.

"Why do they have to make these so damn hard to get off," he complained as he felt her tug the coat down his arms. He finally stopped struggling with her buttons so she could remove his coat and toss it to the side.

"So women could do this," she smiled as she began undoing the buttons herself.

"This has to be one of the most erotic things I've ever seen," he whispered while intently watching her reveal the corset underneath to him.

"You like watching women disrobe then?" she asked moving closer to him.

"God yes," he groaned as she pressed herself against him and began working the buttons on his waistcoat again. "You anyway."

"Such a wicked, wicked man," she smiled slyly and kissed the bared portion of his chest.

"You bring it out in me," Erik smirked as he pulled the dress down her shoulders. "I love how this looks on you, but I like it even more coming off."

"And I feel the same about this waistcoat," she replied opening the last button and then pulling his shirt from his trousers before pulling that open to bare his stomach and chest. "Such an attractive body, a pity you have to hide it away under clothes all the time."

"Well, parading about in just my skin would be quite improper and not to mention very uncomfortable during inclement weather," he chuckled caressing her bare shoulder. He then led her over to the throne-like chair he had moved from the torture chamber and pulled her into his lap. "Besides, I look much better in clothes than not."

"Now I never said anything about you being completely naked, though that does provide one with some very enticing images," S'ray smiled running her fingers through the hair in the middle of his chest. "What I had in mind was showing a bit more skin."

"A bit more skin?" he asked quirking his visible eyebrow.

"Yes, like cutting the sleeves off some of your shirts or just having Luniana make some sleeveless shirts for you," she suggested pushing his shirt open farther.

"Hmm," he hummed as she stroked his chest.

"You can leave that damn cravat off and keep your collar open," she continued and kissed the hollow of his throat.

"I will consider your suggestions," he sighed trailing his fingers down her neck.

"Well that sounds very kingly, especially with you sitting in this chair like a king," S'ray smiled and kissed her way up his neck to his jaw.

"This is my kingdom so to speak," he said, finishing with a groan as she nibbled along his slightly stubbled jaw.

"Then perhaps I should kneel before his majesty," she chuckled and slid off his lap to the floor between his legs.

Erik started for a moment, having no intention of allowing her demean herself before him. Then he leaned back in his chair as her hand began to firmly caress the prominent bulge in his trousers. A low growl of desire rumbled from him as his hand tangled in the honey tresses that she had let down for him. He watched through half-lidded eyes as she caressed him, his breathing loud and labored. "Stop please," he finally gasped as her hands moved to the fastenings of his trousers.

"Something wrong milord?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Come to your king, my beautiful queen," he beckoned her.

"What do you wish milord?" she asked rising to her feet and standing between his spread legs.

"I wish you out of that dress," Erik slowly said, his eyes now turned a fiery gold from desire.

"As you desire milord," she smiled and pulled the dress down her arms the rest of the way. She loosened the skirt and stepped out of the garment wearing only her underclothes and boots. Then she picked up the dress and laid it across the writing table near by.

"Now come to me my lovely," he smiled beckoning her with open arms.

S'ray did as he bid and melted into his kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to himself. She gasped softly as his lips moved down her throat to her shoulders where he playfully nipped and kissed the sensitive flesh. "My God, this damned corset makes your breasts look so beautiful, I had a hard time keeping my eyes on the stage," he groaned leaning back to admire her much more prominent bosom.

"I noticed and though I hate to disappoint, they will be the same size as before when we take this off," she sighed.

"Perhaps we'll leave it on then," he grinned up at her.

"We will do no such thing," she frowned and smacked his bare chest.

"Do not argue with your king," he snarled and pulled her down to a bruising kiss.

"Oh Erik," she gasped when he finally released her.

He looked up at her, hair flowing wildly about her shoulders and was grateful she had already removed her jewelry as clinking his teeth on it would have definitely dampened his ardor. She was flushed and her lips were red and full from his recent passionate onslaught of kisses. Her breath came quick and shallow, much more shallow than normal for her. "Perhaps we'll remove the damned thing anyway," he murmured as his fingers went to the ties on the blasted contraption.

"Please," she gasped trying to take a deeper breath.

"Stay calm love, I'll get it off you," he said and gently kissed the cleavage that would disappear with removal of the corset.

She nodded and swallowed, resting her hands on his shoulders. It felt like an eternity that Erik's normally dexterous fingers fumbled with the lacing on the corset, but finally it began to loosen and she was able to breathe easier. Relief washed over her as he pulled the hated device from her body and threw it across the lair to land in an unknown location. "Thank you," she sighed caressing his bare cheek.

"My pleasure S'ray," he smiled admiring her curves through the pale lilac colored shift. She had begun to perspire under all the heavy garments that she was unaccustomed to wearing and it had rendered the under garment nigh transparent in certain areas. "Such a beautiful queen does not warrant such an ugly king," he whispered as his hand slid up her thigh.

"I see no ugliness before me, only the handsome lord of his kingdom of music and darkness," she replied gazing down upon him.

"Only because I still wear this," he said motioning to his mask.

S'ray's hands went to his mask then and gently removed it, dropping it on the floor next to the throne. "I still see my handsome lord," she said caressing and then kissing his marred side.

"I don't understand how you see beyond this," he said turning his marred side away from her.

"I see inside you to your heart and your spirit," S'ray replied turning his face back toward her. "And what I see is beautiful." Then she leaned down and kissed him; kissed him passionately and fiercely like her love for him.

Erik returned her kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She moaned against him when she felt his arousal pressing against her belly. He groaned as he felt her breasts against his chest. "Bedroom now," he ground out between kisses.

"Yes," she gasped as his mouth trailed down her neck to the tops of her breasts.

She shrieked in surprise as he suddenly had her over his shoulder and was carrying her to his bed chamber. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," he said, pausing briefly to get a better grip on her.

"Erik!" she protested wriggling in his grip.

"Be quiet wench," he grinned and patted her backside before entering the chamber.

"Put me down!" she demanded once they were inside.

"As you wish," he replied and set her upon her feet once more.

She stood there and glared up at him for several long moments, causing Erik to think he had erred in his bold move. "Enough of this," S'ray finally smiled and pulled off his waistcoat before tossing it out the door to land at the bottom of the steps.

Then Erik shrugged out of his shirt and it also joined the waistcoat on the steps. He stopped her hands as she went for the fastenings on his trousers. "Let me," he said and kissed her while undoing his pants.

"Maybe your boots first," she said leading him over to the bed.

He sat down and leaned back on his elbows while she removed his boots and tossed them out the door as well. "Planning on keeping me in here?" he asked sitting up again.

"For a while," she replied standing up.

"Come here," he growled and pulled her down on top of himself.

"And what do you have in mind with this?" she laughed kissing him.

"Mmm rolling you over and taking off the rest of your clothes," he smirked sliding his hand under her shift to her pantalets and untying them.

"You are too bold," she said with mock indignation.

"And you like it," he said dragging her pantalets off. "Oh, look what I have."

"Those are mine," she replied making an attempt to grab them.

"Not any more," he chuckled and tossed her pantalets out the door as well.

"Erik! What if someone comes down here and sees those? What will they think?" she gasped.

"That I'm one lucky son of a bitch," he grinned pushing her shift up her legs.

"Oh you wicked man," she said sitting up.

"Good, you just made it easier for me to get this off you," he said and pulled her shift up over her head. Then he got up from the bed and walking over to the door, tossed the garment out into the lair where it fluttered to the stone floor.

"If that winds up stained," she threatened.

"I'll buy you another," he said dropping the heavy velvet curtain that served as a door.

He walked back to the bed where she sat in just her stockings and boots, a lustful gleam in his eyes. "I know that look," she said as he sat beside her to pull his socks off.

"What look?" he asked.

"That lustful one that says you plan on doing something very wicked," she replied pulling her knees up to her chest and effectively hiding her most intimate parts from his eyes.

"Why would you think that?" he smirked sliding his hand up her stocking-clad thigh. "One would think I'm some sort of libertine from what you say."

"Because you are," she sighed as he stroked her leg.

"You've never complained before love," he whispered seductively in her ear before kissing her neck.

"I'm not complaining now," she said with a gasp as he gently nipped her neck as well.

"Good," Erik smiled as he pressed her back down on the bed. "Mmm, this is a picture to be sure."

"What?" she asked as his hand slid up over the top of her stocking.

"You in just your boots and stockings," he smirked.

"So take them off," she suggested.

"I think not, I rather like it," he said and began kissing his way down her body.

"Erik," she gasped as his lips left a trail of fire down her neck. Her back arched upwards as his mouth covered one of her nipples and her hands plunged into his midnight hair.

Gasps and soft cries of pleasure were his music now as his mouth moved to lavish attention upon her other breast. He gazed up at his lady as his tongue tantalizingly circled her nipple, making her writhe in pleasure. Her eyelids fluttered as he caressed his way up her body with the hand that had been on her thigh. With a predatory gleam in his eyes, he began kissing his way down as well. Half way to his goal, his fingers dipped into her heated sex and drew out a sharp cry of pleasure that turned to a purr of delight as he caressed her.

S'ray trembled as he kissed across her belly and over her hips. She released a shaking breath when he licked her Venus mound before moving her legs over his shoulders. A hiss of pleasure left her lips as he slowly licked her cunny. Her eyes closed as that exquisite tension began to coil inside her and her hand tangled in his midnight hair, urging him on.

He ignored her wordless pleas for more; this was his domain and he was going to take his time. He had planned this evening for quite a while as he readied his lair for her; tonight he was going to show her the sweetest passion here in his kingdom of music and darkness. Erik gently pulled her hands from his hair, he knew what would happen if he did not. Then he moved to kiss and nip her inner thigh, prolonging the pleasure and staving off her release.

"Erik please," she gasped after his mouth left her honey pot.

"When I'm ready and not before love," he softly replied.

"Erik," she pleaded and tried to pull her hands from his grasp.

"I don't think so my dear," he said tightening his grip a bit.

"Please," she begged.

"No," he replied and licked up from mid-thigh to her cunny.

S'ray gasped in pleasure and then gave him a frustrated groan when he didn't touch her as anticipated. "Please Erik," she moaned trying to pull herself from his grasp.

"In good time love," he murmured against her warm flesh and began kissing and nibbling on her other thigh. He could feel her muscles flex beneath his kisses; muscles that were strong enough to flip him over if she really desired it. Erik smiled; trust like this from a woman was something he had never expected to have in life. "Soon love, soon," he whispered as he kissed just above the tops of her stockings.

The Phantom listened closely to her soft sounds of pleasure and finally moved back to her honey pot. S'ray cried out in relief and pleasure as his tongue teased her sensitive nub. Her hands grabbed the velvet bedclothes as she arched against him. She sighed and moaned as his tongue caressed her intimately, slowly building the pleasure from a slow burn to a great inferno that only he could quench. "Oh Erik," she moaned as his tongue circled her clitoris.

He watched her respond to him, releasing her hands as they gripped the bedclothes beneath her. One of her hands slid up to grasp the pillow beneath her head while the other moved to caress her breasts. She gasped and cooed her approval of his ministrations as he excited her body and brought her closer to release.

Erik groaned as he felt the heels of her boots dig into his back as she came closer to being undone. He felt himself harden almost painfully as he caressed her stocking clad thighs. The wickedness of this act while she was still partially clothed was not lost on him and he reveled in the feeling of exhilaration it gave him. He fought the urge to bury himself within her that her writhing body produced. "Oh S'ray," he groaned.

She whimpered softly as she came closer and closer to the edge of bliss, her body now demanding that he finish her. She dug her heels into him and offered herself up to his mouth. S'ray gasped for breath and tightly closed her eyes as the pleasure built to an almost unbearable level. Finally she went over the brink as the inferno overtook her and she came undone.

A smile came over the Phantom's face as his love trembled beneath him. He pulled her still shaking legs from his shoulders and stood. Then he undid his trousers the rest of the way and removed them along with his drawers. Erik knelt on the bed and then slid into her with a shuddering breath; as often as they made love she was still so tight around him.

S'ray's eyes snapped open as she felt her lover enter her. "Erik," she gasped as he began kissing and biting her neck.

"So damn good," he groaned and began long, slow thrusts.

She cried out and tipped her head back as her legs wrapped around him.

"Wicked S'ray," he whispered hotly against her, loving the feel of her stocking clad legs wrapped around him.

Her hands plunged into his hair and brought his mouth up to hers. Their tongues tangled, mimicking the actions of their bodies. Her hips rose up to meet his while her hands slid down his sweat-slicked back, never noticing the scars that criss-crossed it. At this moment, even with all his imperfections bared to her, he was nothing more or less than a man making love to his woman. He gave and received pleasure, something he once believed would never happen in his underground home.

Suddenly Erik rose to his knees and pulled her legs up so her booted feet rested on his shoulders. "Baisez oui," he groaned as he thrust within her once more. She gasped and cupped her breasts, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

He kissed her still booted calves and watched her fingers caress her hard nipples. After several more moments, he dropped her legs down to his hips again and moved down to kiss her. Her hands slid up the steel muscles in his arms to grasp his shoulders as her hips met his. Erik groaned as her legs wrapped around him once more.

She gasped in pleasure every time his manhood stroked against her sweet spot. He had never let her come down from her first orgasm and it didn't take long for her to shake with pleasure again. Erik thrust inside her one more time as he felt her come undone. Then he groaned and shook with his own release as she trembled beneath him.

They lay entwined for long moments, both trying to catch their breath and recover the strength and desire to move again. Finally he rolled from on top of her and to his back beside her. Unable to form words just yet, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles while smiling at her. S'ray turned her head toward him and smiled as well.

"C'est magnifique, mon amour," he finally whispered to her.

Long moments later, Erik sat up and grabbed a towel he'd placed on the floor next to the bed. He then quickly wiped the sweat from his damp body to keep from getting chilled in the underground room.

"Erik?" she murmured opening her eyes when she didn't feel him next to her.

"Here love," he smiled. "Just going to wash up a bit before coming back to bed."

"Mmm, I'll join you," she softly said and sat up.

"Allow me," he said and began removing her boots and stockings. Once finished, he pulled her to her feet and led her to his wash stand where they kissed and washed each other before returning to bed.

"I love you," she sighed lying in his arms once more.

"I love you," he murmured kissing her forehead.

"That was wonderful," she smiled caressing his chest.

"You're welcome," he grinned holding her close.

"This is nice," S'ray said snuggling into the bedclothes.

"What is?" he asked looking up at the shadows playing on the ceiling of the chamber.

"The bed, this room, your home," she smiled and kissed his lips.

"This doesn't compare to your home in the glen," he replied stroking her cheek.

"Our home love," she corrected.

"Our home," he smiled.

"This is also nice," she sighed sliding her leg along his.

"What love?" he asked.

"Lying in bed like this with you," she replied idly tracing patterns on his chest.

"It is," he smiled. "I never thought I would ever do this."

"Lie about in bed?" she asked.

"No, lie in bed with the woman I love after having made love to her," he said and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm, or after she's made love to you," she smiled pushing him onto his back.

"Then the evening keeps getting better and better," he chuckled. "Though I do apologize for being such a beast earlier."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When I just had you right after you were undone," he said turning away from her.

"Oh that," she smiled and turned him back to face her. "I didn't mind, in truth I liked it."

"What? How can you say that?" he asked surprised.

"Mmm I like knowing that I can get you so overcome by desire," she replied and kissed him. "And the pleasure you gave was simply beyond words."

"Speaking of desire and pleasure," he smiled and pulled her close.

"Feels like you're ready for more," she said resting her hands on his chest.

"Then come here my dear," he said.

She moved closer to him and they kissed, slowly and passionately. Erik soon found S'ray draped over him, the feel of her skin on his better than the finest silks. Her soft lips moved to his ravaged cheek, never once hesitating over his marred flesh. "I love you S'ray," he murmured closing his eyes under her gentle kisses.

S'ray smiled as she kissed down his nose to his mouth once more. Without saying a word, she told him how much she loved him with freely given kisses and caresses to his imperfections. Overcome by such intense emotion, several tears escaped his closed eyes. "Shh," she softly shushed and kissed away the tears. "Every man deserves love and I give you mine."

His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly as they lay entwined in the bed.

She smiled softly, cradling his head to her bosom, letting him calm down, knowing his tears were from joy and not sadness. S'ray looked at the bed they lay in, made by the man in her arms. It was not the peacock as she had at first thought, the head was wrong and there were no tell-tale 'eyes' on the tail feathers. How fitting, she thought as her fingers combed through his hair, from the ashes of his old life, he arises into mine.

"I love you," he murmured as his hand slid down her body to grasp her thigh and pull it over him. "I love being wrapped in your softness."

"Erik," she breathed as her hands caressed his scarred back.

"Such glorious light in my darkness," he whispered against her neck.

S'ray sighed and kissed his neck in return, lingering over his throbbing pulse.

"Softness against my callousness," he paused as a rush of pleasure went down his back from where her lips caressed him.

"Callous hands that create such beauty," she smiled taking one of his hands and kissing each fingertip followed by kissing his palm.

Erik drew in a shaking breath at the sensuality of the simple act.

"Sometimes darkness is warm and welcoming," S'ray whispered putting his hand to her breast and kissing his chest, her tongue sliding over one of his nipples.

"S'ray," he gasped feeling his desire for her rise once more.

"Shh love, let me love you," she softly said kissing his chest.

He nodded, his eyes becoming a warm golden color. They lay in each other's arms, gently kissing and caressing each other. Whispered words of love and desire passed between them. Erik gasped as her hand slid down his scarred body to gently caress his erection. He opened his eyes, not wanting to miss a moment of S'ray loving him.

She moved from her place in his arms to slither down his body, kissing and caressing her way down. "Mine," she smiled sitting up and running her hands down his chest to his stomach. "All mine."

"Pardon?" he asked enjoying her caresses.

"You are mine Erik Destler," she repeated. "I'll allow no other woman to lay with you."

"Possessive?" he asked with a smile.

"Very, I told you Alve were very possessive of their mates," she replied tracing an old scar that crossed his stomach.

"But there's no one here but us S'ray," he said rising up on his elbows.

"And I plan on keeping it that way," she said now sitting cross legged.

"How immodest of you to sit like this," he smirked.

"Seeing as you had your face buried there earlier this evening, I don't think modesty really comes into play anymore," she said and pushed him back down to the mattress with her foot.

"I suppose you have a point there," he conceded.

"What should I do with you," S'ray sighed getting to her knees.

"What you've been doing so far is fine with me," he replied putting his hands behind his head.

"Mmm, I really wish that we've already been to fall market right now," she sighed stretching out beside him, the fingers of one hand lightly tracing the line of hair that ran down his stomach.

"Why is that love?" he asked closing his eyes in pleasure as she began to lightly stroke his erection.

"There are some things I'm going to purchase from my sister," she smiled inching her way down his body.

"What are they?" he questioned while she kissed his chest. "Perhaps we can find them in the city."

"Oh I doubt that," she smirked tracing the raised ridge of one of his more recent scars with her tongue.

"Magical items then," he nodded.

"Not at all, more like personal items," she answered cryptically.

"Ah feminine things," he sighed as she kissed her way down his stomach.

"They're for both of us actually," she replied. "I suppose you could say they're pleasure enhancers."

"Pardon?" he asked opening his eyes.

"She creates things that enhance intimate pleasure for couples," S'ray smiled looking up at him.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked apprehensively.

"I was thinking perhaps some of that warming massage oil for starters," she said.

"Oh, I like that," he smiled thinking back to the last massage she'd given him with that oil. They'd both slept quite late that morning, having exhausted each other in an incredibly erotic tryst.

"I thought you would," she smirked. "I'm also going to get some bath oil and soap for my hair and perhaps a few surprises for you or even for the both of us if she's come up with something new."

"Do you also get your perfume from her?" he asked.

"Of course and I won't forget because I know how much you like it," she smiled and licked his erection.

Erik gasped and one of his hands automatically buried itself in her blond tresses. "Oh S'ray," he groaned as she teased the sensitive head with her tongue. He clenched his jaw and used all of his self-control to keep himself from thrusting into her mouth. His vision blurred and he took a shuddering breath as she sucked him further into her hot mouth.

She smiled as she loved him with her mouth; his sounds of pleasure were primal and animalistic, he aroused her like no other man. S'ray looked up at him as pleasure softened his features. She licked along his length, drawing a strangled moan from him. Her hands slid down his stomach to his thigh and she dragged her nails back up, sending a shiver of pleasure along his spine. "Baisez moi," he moaned.

"If that's what you really want," she purred straddling his hips before sliding onto his length.

"Yes," he groaned, his hands going to her hips.

"Come here love," she softly bid.

He sat up, supporting himself on his arms. S'ray gripped his shoulders and moved her legs so they were wrapped around his waist. His head fell back and he moaned low in his throat as he slid further within her. She took that opportunity to lean forward and run her tongue from the base of his throat to his chin, ending with a soft bite. Erik gasped and tipped his head back up only to have her press her mouth to his in a fierce kiss.

"Erik," she whispered as her lips traveled along his jaw to nip at his earlobe. She undulated her hips against him and was rewarded with an earthy moan. Then she felt him sit up fully and his hands were on her, shifting her hips to a better angle in this position.

"Vixen," he hissed as one of his hands cupped a breast, teasing her hardened nipple.

"Libertine," she gasped as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Wicked woman," he murmured lowering his head to lick the nipple he'd been teasing.

"Wicked man," she hissed as he sent liquid fire coursing through her.

"You make me want to do so many things to you, you make me want to be a beast," Erik groaned, handling her a bit more roughly than usual.

"Yes Erik, please," she gasped in his ear, finishing with a bite to his neck for emphasis.

"God S'ray," he moaned and flipped them so he was on top of her again.

S'ray squealed in surprise at suddenly finding herself beneath his body once more. She shuddered in delight as he licked from her breast up to just beneath her ear and then growled at her. "Yes," she gasped.

"You want the beast?" he huskily whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she answered breathily.

"He's out, no turning back now," he growled and softly bit her neck.

She tipped her head back, offering more of her neck to him. Erik took full advantage of her offer and kissed her where her pulse throbbed. Before long his passionate kisses became peppered with soft bites and licks to her soft flesh. She moaned beneath him, her hands buried in his midnight hair.

Erik surged into her tight, silken sheath and was rewarded with a strangled gasp as he hit her sweet spot. He kept himself buried deep inside her as he grabbed her hands and held them above her head with one of his. Satisfied, he pulled out almost all the way and slid swiftly back in. She arched against him and cried out his name. "Know that the Phantom ravishes you now my sweet," he whispered against her hot skin. "And he will not stop till he is satisfied."

She moaned long and low as his lips blazed a fiery trail from her neck to her breasts. "Yes," she hissed as his mouth closed over one hard peak. She cried out as he sucked her nipple and then bit it before sucking once more. He rolled her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making her arch beneath him; begging for release from his passionate onslaught.

He growled low in his throat and swiftly thrust into her, earning a gasp of delight. Then much to his surprise, she broke his grip on her wrists and he found himself on his back once more. "My turn," she said breathing heavily.

S'ray leaned forward and put her hands on his shoulders, effectively holding down. Then she started moving over him. His hands moved up to caress her breasts as she rode him, their movements in perfect sync. She leaned down and kissed him hungrily; violet eyes locking with amber. He returned her hunger as his hands slid down her body to her hips, silently asking permission to caress her. "Yes," she bid sitting upright so he could touch her.

His hand moved to her cunny, his skillful fingers instantly finding her nub. She leaned back, her hands finding her own breasts as he pleasured her. Erik's breathing increased as he looked upon her in the soft candle light. Her body glowed with the light sheen of sweat covering her; making her beauty even more ethereal.

Her movements became more demanding as she neared her peak. She dropped her hands to his shoulders again, changing the angle of her body over his. Her eyes closed, her soft moans increasing in volume along with the speed of her movements. Erik clenched his jaw, wanting her to come undone before he did. It wasn't long before her cries filled the bedchamber.

He thrust hard into her, she gasped and her eyes rolled back into her head. Erik grabbed her hips with his hands and repeated the thrust. She cried out again and her body began to tremble. S'ray groaned in frustration, she was on the edge of an incredible orgasm. "Please," she moaned and kissed him.

Erik continued thrusting into her, her body was almost hot to the touch now. Then she shuddered above him and her cries of fulfillment echoed through the lair. He kept moving and followed her into the throes of ecstasy.

They lay tangled together in bed; he kissed her even as he tried to catch his breath. S'ray mewled against him, their bodies still joined as one. His lips moved to her throat, he couldn't believe how good he felt at this moment. A jolt of pleasure swept through him as her body still responded to his and moved against him. Erik shuddered as he felt her body grip him still and she gasped as he moved within her. "God S'ray," he groaned shutting his eyes at the overwhelming pleasure. "Please stop."

"Erik," she gasped against him, holding him tightly and still quaking with pleasure.

The couple lay still for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, letting their bodies calm once more. "C'est manifique," he murmured gently caressing her cheek.

"Erik," she murmured her eyes half closed as he finally slid from her body.

The Phantom reached down a shaking hand and pulled the blankets up over them before wrapping her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Phelon tried to hide his smirk as he pretended to sip champagne with the duke. The evening had proved amusing after all; he had not expected Phaedra's haughtiness to so quickly raise the ire of the Phantom. The man's punishment had been as unique as well, bedevilment by the little folk.<p>

He knew Phaedra's wrath would be great, but it had all been very humorous. He had especially liked how the vines had plucked key pins from her hair causing it to fall into her face suddenly. And then there had been the incident with her dress, or both incidents to be correct. There was no doubt in his mind that a pixie had taken out the threads that held the skirt of the dress up, and there was also no doubt that she had been helped by the brownies as well if his nose was correct.

He also knew that the brownies were responsible for tripping the waiter that spilled hors' d'oeuvres onto her as well as the one that followed up with the tray of full champagne flutes. After that, Phaedra had refused to come back to the gala, preferring instead to stay in his private rooms upstairs. He wondered what devastation would greet his eyes when he finally left the gala himself.

* * *

><p>Author's End Note: Well, it certainly looks like the little people have been busy. But have they been too busy? And what was their ultimate prank on the vampress? Will Phelon come down on Erik for the mischief they caused?<p>

Coming up in Chapter 11 – A Surprise Visitor

Someone from Erik's past pays him a visit.


End file.
